When One Night Changes Everything
by JoannHutch
Summary: What happens when a one night stand brings her more then what she thought it would.
1. Chapter 1

All her life she thought she found the right guy but she was wrong.

"Ok doll face you need to get the hell out of this house. Sitting and thinking about the what if's and the could be's is not helping you. Besides he was a bum."

Lisa's best friend Megan was at her house helping her get over the biggest break up of her life.

Just a few short hours ago Lisa was in the longest relationship she's ever been in. She had been dating her high school sweetheart Jake since the 9th grade and bang her whole world came crashing down around her.

Jake told her he wanted to see other people and now here she is 27 years old losing the man she had been seeing for the last 14 years.

"Meg look I appreciate this but I'm not really in the mood to be around people."

"Honey listen I know you've been through hell but come on just come out with me tonight you'll have a few drinks it will get your mind off that jerk."

"He was not a jerk."

"He is a jerk Lisa you gave him 14 years of your life and how does he repay you he tells you he wants to see other people. If you ask me that's a sign of a commitment issue and that classifies him as a grade A number 1 jerk."

She thought what Megan said and she was right.

"You know what your right ok let's go."

"Yes alright not that's the lisa I know and love go grab your cost cause we are gonna party."

Lisa grabbed her coat. Her and megan headed to the nearest club.

They ended up at Megan's fav club The Touch Stone it was a techno/rock club that Meg and lisa always went to.

When they got there Megan saw a couple friends she gave lisa some money and told her to go to the bar and get a drink.

"Hey good looking what brings you by."

"Hey tom just a girls night out."

"Girls night out um honey I'm not a brain surgeon but don't you need girls to have a girls night out.

"Yeah megan is with me she saw a friend of hers so I'm here at the bar getting a drink."

"Awesome so what can I get ya."

"Miller Lite and keep them coming."

"Sounds like someone is having a rough night."

Tom put the beer on the bar and lisa took a big swig of it.

"You have no idea."

As the night went on and the drinks flowed lisa kind of got the feeling that meg found more then just an old friend she just smiled and continued to drown herself in beer.

She didn't even notice someone sit down next to her.

"Hey man when the hell did you get into town." Tom said to the man next to her.

"Last night."

"How long you in town for."

"A couple days."

"So the usual."

"Yeah Coors Lite."

When lisa turned and looked at the man seated next to her she caught a glimpse of his sparkling blue eyes and then he smiled.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." Lisa said.

"What's your name." He said.

"It lisa. What's yours."

"Dean. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."

When they shook hands she felt a spark go up her arm this was something she hadn't felt in a very very long time.

The music got louder and it was getting hard to hear anyone.

"Are you here with anyone." Dean asked.

"What." She said

"I said are you here with anyone."

"I'm sorry I can't hear you. Do you wanna go outside." She said.

"Why don't we go outside." he said.

Lisa agreed and headed outside.

It was a rather cool night in Vegas.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you what did you ask me." She said.

"I asked if you were here with anyone."

"Well I did come here with a friend but I think she ditched me for one of her guy friends."

"Oh well would you like to come back to my place."

"Yeah sure."

Lisa didn't even think it was like something was pulling her toward this man that she barley knew.

For all she knew he could be some serial killer or escaped mental patient.

But lisa didn't care she didn't know if it was the 10 beers talking but she was going to forget about Jake and have fun and she had a feeling she was about to.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Strong language and sexual content.**_

They drove to Dean's place it was a nice little place Lisa thought not a lot of furniture or pictures on the wall.

"Sorry about the mess I just moved here a few months ago haven't had a chance to really unpack."

"Oh that's ok I don't mind."

Dean took off his leather jacket and tossed it on the counter.

"Do you want something to drink. I've got water, beer, whiskey, tequila."

Lisa looked at the bottles sitting on the counter.

"Whiskey sounds good to me."

After about 5 shots of whiskey it was starting to hit not only lisa but dean as well.

"So tell me what is a gorgeous knockout like you doing all alone at a bar."

"It's a ugly long story." Lisa said tossing back another shot.

"I've got all night." He said pouring her another shot.

"Well long story short I just broke up with my boyfriend a few hours ago."

"Shit I'm sorry."

"Meh it's ok I mean I only gave him 14 years of my life but it's over now no sense in dwelling over something painful."

"Wow 14 years sounds like a asshole to me babe."

"Excuse me."

"Come on 14 years and all you were to him was his girlfriend sounds like a bad Saturday morning kids show."

Lisa started seeing red. She stood up feeling woozy she stumbled toward dean who was leaning on against the counter.

"Jake cared about me."

"Jake." He scoffed. "His name is Jake I stand corrected bad Saturday morning saved by the bell teen crap."

"Look Dean. You don't know him so don't talk about him like you do." Lisa said grabbing the bottle of whiskey and taking a drink from it.

"Slow down princess."

"Princess. Don't call me that."

Dean smirked.

"What's wrong princess don't like the name princess."

Lisa just looked at him.

"I just don't like that name. Makes me feel like a little girl."

"Well if the shoe fits Princess."

It was at this point that lisa blood was boiling. She walked over to dean.

"Are you some kind of antagonist. You poke and poke at people it's childish and not very attractive."

"Yeah ok not attractive. I could say the same about a women who is with a man for 14 years and he doesn't even give a shit about her. So why did he dump you. Did you not give it up. Or did you nag him to the point he just said screw this I'm out. Come on princess fess up."

"You are the most egotistical arrogant jackass I have ever met. Do women find your ego charming or is it something else."

"Oh I think women find my sex appeal very euphoric. If you know what I mean. But looking at you I'm sure you don't know what I mean."

Lisa tried looking at dean but her vision was becoming blurry. She started moving toward him but she stumbled and dean caught her.

"Guess my reflexes are still working."

Dean stood her up right. When she looked into Dean's sparking blue eyes she lost it.

Before lisa could think she kissed dean. He was surprised at first but things started to get heated. He put his arms around her waist picking her up and placing her on the counter.

Lisa pulled back.

"No I can't do this." Lisa said.

"What's wrong princess don't you like the way my lips feel on your neck. Huh." Dean whispered in her ear.

"I don't even know you."

"Let's change that."

He attacked her mouth shoving his tongue into her mouth which she welcomed letting out little moans of pleasure.

"Oh yeah you like that don't ya."

All lisa could do was moan.

Dean began placing open mouth kisses down her neck stopping at the top of her shirt he placed his hands on her shirt and ripped it off her body. Licking his lips he pulled the cups of her black and red lacey bra down and aggressively attack her protruding right nipple.

Flicking it and licking it. When he felt her right nipple was pleased he moved over to the left one. She tangled her hands in his sandy blonde locks.

Lisa moaned at his touch. He moved his hands down her curvy hips to the hem of her skirt pulling it up revealing the matching thong to her bra.

"I hope these aren't expensive princess." he said ripping those away and plunging head first into her wet slit.

Lisa's body had never felt such a explosion of sensation before.

She grabbed onto the edge of the counter trying not to fall off as he attacked her throbbing sex.

"Fuck oh my god. Oh god."

Was all she could say.

She could feel her body start to tighten. Dean's tongue was doing things to her that she never thought she would feel. He plunged his tongue in deeper.

Lisa started trashing and moaning loudly causing dean to smirk.

He knew she was close, to increase her pleasure he took two fingers and began to rub her wet sex.

"Oh my god. I'm cumming."

"Cum for me baby I'm gonna drink you up."

He moved his fingers fast and felt her clinch and explode. Dean could feel her body trembling as she started coming down from her release.

He lifted her up kissing her passionately.

"Feel good."

"Hmm yeah." Lisa said trying to catch her breath.

"Well if you think I'm done with you your wrong."

He picked her up off the counter and took her into his bedroom but he didn't take her over to his bed he pinned her to the wall.

She looked at him with lust in her eyes she moved her body down his body but he stopped her.

"No this isn't about me baby this is all about you. Cause you need a good fucking and I'm the one to give to you."

Lisa's heart started pounding. She did manage to get the rest of her clothes off and so did dean.

He lifted her up and she locked her legs around his waist and he slowly slid her down on to his fully erected cock. He held her in place so she could get use to his size.

He slowly moved his hip grinding and thrusting up.

"Dean. Oh god."

"You like that baby. You like when I pump inside you don't you. Yeah you like it."

"God you feel good. Yes oh god yes harder make me cum."

"You wanna cum baby yeah I'll make you come."

He picked up the speed and start thrusting harder and faster the sound of flesh slapping and the moans was all that could be heard in the room.

"I'm close oh my god I'm close fuck me harder please."

"you don't have to beg you never have to beg."

The faster dean got the more lisa could feel in the pit of her gut the tingling feeling of her approaching climax.

Dean moved his hips at a rapid pace.

"Dean I'm cumming oh god I'm cumming." she scream.

All dean could do was groan and grunt as he spilled his hot milky liquid inside her slick wet core.

Lisa's leg became weak and she could barely stand she lifted her head and saw the sweat covered face of dean. He took his hand and moved her wet hair from her face. He smiled and kissed her nose.

When lisa woke up she saw she was in bed but it wasn't her bed she looked over and saw the man she just had wild sex with. She realized what she did. His arm was draped over her in a tight embrace.

She pulled herself away from him and gathered up her clothes and got out of there as fast as she could.

When she finally made it home she saw there was a message on her phone.

_**Lisa it's meg honey where are you tom said you left with a guy call me and let me know you made it home alright and I want details.**_

Calling meg was the last thing she wanted to do.

Lisa was still feeling the affects of whatever she was drinking so she crawled into bed and slept.

While she slept she had dream vivid dreams of the man she woke up in bed with she could feel his hands roaming her entire body. His lips going to places that no one has ever gone.

In her mind it was what she needed and she didn't regret it one bit but did he.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so sorry this is so short i tried padding it out but i couldn't i promise the next one will be longer. **_

A few days later meg was over at lisa's place.

"Ok so I want details who was this guy you left the bar with. Tom said he's a regular there."

"I don't remember much about him I can't even remember his name all I do remember was oh my god."

"What don't you remember. Oh my god you little tramp you slept with him didn't you. Well well well lisa Anderson I never knew you had it in you."

When lisa looked at megan she could feel the disgust within herself.

"So how was it." Meg asked.

"Megan please don't ask me that. I hate myself for doing what I did and if it's all the same to you I would much rather not talk about it."

But it's all lisa could think about. Yes she couldn't remember his name but she could see his face.

"Oh lisa look everyone has one night stands hell I've had my fair share of them it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah well if it's all the same to you I would much rather forget it ever happened and move on."

Lisa couldn't believe this happened.

She left the bar with a man she barely knew.

She had sex with this man, mind blowing 7 orgasms exciting sex.

Lisa couldn't stop thinking about it.

She needed to get her mind off it the only thing she could do was dive head first into work.

But something was going to derail things in a very very big way.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next couple weeks lisa went headfirst into her work.

She was a event planner she would help charities in Vegas plan events and fund raisers.

As she was working on a upcoming charity event for a local boys and girls club when she noticed something on the calendar.

Between planning the fund raiser and the vegas policemen's annual soft ball tournament she saw that her period was late very late she could feel herself panic.

She went to the drug store and picked up a home pregnancy test.

She was so nervous that she called megan to come over and sit with her while she waited.

"Oh my god this is like torture."

"Honey come on sit down."

"Meg I can't sit down I mean this is a nightmare. I go home with someone I don't know and have sex with him and now I could be pregnant. I can't be pregnant I can't take care of a baby I can barley take care of myself."

"Lisa just breath. Your gonna be fine."

Lisa took a deep deep breath but it wasn't helping it felt like a pack of wild animals were running around in her stomach.

The timer on lisa's cell phone had gone off which meant it was time for the truth was she or wasn't she.

Since lisa was to freaked out meg went into the bathroom and picked up the test.

"Well Meg what does it say."

Meg just looked at it and then handed it to lisa. Meg watched lisa's face fall.

"Oh my god."

Lisa couldn't believe it she was pregnant.

"What the hell am I gonna do." Lisa said sitting down on the bed with her head in her hands.

"Don't worry lisa I'll help you get through this. First things first we need to get you to the doctors just to make sure everything is ok."

Later that afternoon Meg took lisa to her doctor and she confirmed it that lisa indeed 4 weeks pregnant.

After the docs lisa dropped megan off at work then she headed to the park she found a quite spot to reflect on what was going on in her life.

She could hear the sound of children playing and laughing she placed her hand on her belly and smiled.

A few days later Lisa, Megan and there friend Justin were having lunch.

"So honey what are you planning on doing." Justin asked.

"This is all so unreal I mean how did I let this happen." Lisa said.

"Honey it was a mixture of things with Jake breaking up with you and a lot of alcohol." Meg said.

"Yeah well mark my words I am never ever drinking a drop of booze ever again."

"So what are you gonna do are you keep it or are you." Justin asked.

"Well I've thought long and extremely about it and I'm gonna keep it. Just because I was a fool and didn't use protection doesn't mean this baby should pay for my mistakes no I'm gonna have this baby and give him or her a better life then I ever had."

"I thought you had a great life lisa." Justin asked.

"If you call your mother being a drug addict and your father bailing on you when you were a baby, to being raised by a verbally abusive grandmother no my child is never gonna have that life."

Lisa sighed when she thought about her upbringing.

Her whole life she wondered what it would be like to have a stable home. She lived with her grandmother till she was 18 even though she had such a unstable household to grow up in she turned out great.

She thought about the babies father. Yes should couldn't remember his name but she remembered his face she hoped that one day she would be able to see him. But for now she had to focus on herself and the baby.

Meanwhile in a gym. Dean was working out with his buddies Seth Rollins and roman Reigns

"So dean what have you been up to land any good tail latley."

"Damn seth why are you all up in my sex life. What's wrong not getting it at home."

"Fuck you dude."

Dean just laughed at his friend.

"Actually there was this one chick I took home and well gave her the night of her life."

"Damn so what's her name." Roman asked.

"I have no idea I woke up the next morning and she was like gone. I don't even have a number and frankly I don't even remember her name but if I saw her face and that kick ass body I would certainly remember her."

Seth & roman laughed.

Dean thought about her. He would never let seth nor roman know about this but even though he couldn't remember her name he could see her face in his dream he could hear her moaning his name.

He smirked when he remembered waking up the next morning seeing the scratches on his chest and back.

Back at Lisa's place.

She kept thinking back to that night.

Why did she leave the bar with a man she didn't even know.

Why didn't she use protection.

Now her life was about to change drastically.

She would do her best to make sure her baby had a good life.


	5. Chapter 5

As the months went by lisa kept looking down at her growing belly. She was already 8 months along and she was at her doc's getting a check up.

"Hi lisa how you feeling today."

"Ok. The baby is moving around a lot."

"That's good. Ok now let's see how things are moving along."

The doc took some gel and squeezed on her belly and took the device and ran it over her tummy.

"Alright lisa everything looks good the baby is starting to get into the right position so it won't be long now. Do you have any questions for me."

"Um yeah just one. Can you see the sex of the baby."

"Yes I can would you like to know."

"Yes."

"It's a boy."

A boy lisa smiled she was having a boy.

The doc gave her some pics of her ultra sound.

When she got home she was sitting on the couch relaxing when she felt the baby kick her.

"Wow that was strong kick. Hey little man. I can't wait to meet you." She said rubbing her belly.

She hated the fact that there's a chance her son wouldn't have a father around.

Someone to teach him how to play ball or ride a bike or talk to a girl. Lisa would just have to be mom and dad. She was sure she could make it work she had to she didn't have a choice.

A few days later lisa was at megan's house sitting outside.

It was a chilly December day lisa was trying to enjoy the quite of vegas which was rare when she felt a pain rush through her body.

"Ouch."

"Honey what's wrong."

"I don't know I think I'm having a contraction."

"You think your going into labor."

"I don't know." Lisa said standing up with megan's help.

When lisa stood up she felt another pain.

"Remember your breathing lisa. Come on let's get you to the hospital."

At the hospital lisa got checked in and hooked up to all the monitors.

It was only 20 minutes when the pains got more close together.

Lisa was finally in full blown labor.

Lisa pushed and pushed and pushed and after 19 hours of agonizing labor at 4:27 am on December 7th 2013 she gave birth to a son.

Matthew Jonathan Anderson 7lbs 3oz and 19 and ½ inches long.

When the nurse handed Matthew to lisa she saw the most gorgeous little boy she had ever seen.

"Hey little man wow I have waited so long to see you. Look I did megan." lisa said handed Matthew over to meg

"You did great gorgeous he's perfect. Hi Matty I'm your aunt Megan and I'm gonna spoil you so much. I'm gonna buy you anything you want." Meg said smiling.

As lisa watched megan with the baby she couldn't help but think that about the fact that Matty wasn't going to have a dad in his life.

"Hey what's wrong."

"I was just thinking about how happy I am right now. I have a gorgeous little boy what more could I ask for."

The one thing she really wanted was to find Matty's dad. She was gonna do anything she could to find him.

In the same city as Lisa in a that same apartment dean was sitting around with his buddy's seth and roman.

"Alright sweetie I'll call you tomorrow. I love you baby girl." Roman said.

"Man how do you do it." Seth asked.

"Do what." Roman asked.

"Be a dad. Here we are on the road all the time city after city how does it not get to you." Seth asked.

"Sometimes it does get to me. Most of the time all I wanna do is go home and be with my little girl. But I know I wouldn't be doing what I'm doing if it wasn't for her. She motivates me. You see this." romans said showing seth a picture of his daughter.

"That smile I look at this picture everyday and it motivates to push myself to get better and stronger and do the best job I can for her. At the end of the day it's all worth it just so I can give her everything and anything she wants." Roman said

"I can't wait to have kids. What about you dean." Seth said.

"Kids me are you nuts. Dude there's two things I don't do. Relationships and Kids. I hate kids. And I'm not a one women man I need more then just one besides I'm always safe I've got a shit ton of condoms and every girl I've ever been with was on the pill." Dean said.

All seth could do was shake his head and laugh.

Dean would never have a kid wreck his life. He was a party man and be hopper but one day he was about to come face to face with a past that he never thought he would see again.


	6. Chapter 6

2 months later lisa was rocking Matty to sleep. She was humming a tune to the baby when Megan came in very excited.

"Lisa you are not going to believe this." Meg said.

Lisa hushed meg and then put Matty into his crib and walked out of his nursery.

"Ok now what am I not gonna believe."

"You are looking at the holder of 2 front row ticket's plus a meet and greet for WWE Monday Night Raw." Megan said.

Lisa was so excited she loved wrestling she couldn't believe megan got tickets.

"Oh my god Megan that show has been sold out for weeks how the hell did you score those."

"Thanks to tom at the club turns out he knows one of the members of the shield and he dropped them off so tom offered them to me. So what do you say you up for a night out with me tomorrow night."

"I don't know meg I haven't been away from Matty for more then a few hours since he was born."

"Oh come on lisa it will do you good to get out of the house for a little while."

"Who will I get to watch Matty on such short notice."

"My mom said she would watch him. So will you come with me please."

Lisa thought about and she really hadn't been out of the house since the baby was born.

"Ok I'll come with you. God I hate it when you beg."

Megan was so happy that lisa was coming with her and truthfully lisa couldn't wait herself.

The next say Lisa dropped Matty off at Megan's mom's place and then headed to the arena. But First it the meet and greet.

Standing in line lisa say kids wearing all kinds of t-shirt's John Cena, Aj Lee even the Wyatt's. As lisa was standing in line she looked over and saw Megan touching up her lipstick and and fixing her hair all she could do was laugh.

As the line moved and the closer Lisa got more nervous and excited. When they finally made it through the line they were the last 2.

And that's when lisa saw him. She felt like she was punched in the stomach. Megan noticed.

"Hey sweetie are you alright you look like you saw a ghost."

Yeah a ghost one she never she would see again. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just excited."

After lisa and meg met the first two member of the group the shield lisa was standing face to face with her ghost.

"Hi Dean Ambrose."

When she looked at him she had to catch her breath it was then she saw Matty's sparking blue eyes and not only that when he smiled at her she saw his dimples as well.

Her heart was racing.

"Have we met before." He asked.

She wanted to tell him yes but she lied.

"No I don't think we ever have."

"Odd I have this strange feeling that we've met before. Oh well I'm sure it will come to me."

The girls got there pics and the boys thanked them for coming out and then they we to there seats.

All night lisa couldn't stop thinking about seeing him again. She never thought she would ever see him. She kept thinking back to that night.

She didn't know how but she had to find a way to tell him that on that night they made Matty.

She just had to think of the right words to say.


	7. Chapter 7

After the show was over Megan wanted to see if she could use her womanly ways to get in the back where the buses were so she could maybe meet some of the wwe guys.

Lisa didn't want to stick around she didn't want Dean to see her.

After about 3 hours of waiting lisa was cold, tired and she just wanted to go home to Matty.

"Meg we've been out here for 3 hours no one is coming out let's just go."

"Lisa where is your sense of adventure besides I hear one of those shield boys is single and I'm gonna find out who."

Lisa just went along for the ride. Then Megan saw them coming out and to her surprise they come over to where lisa and meg were but lisa turned and walked away she didn't want dean to figure out who she was.

Lisa saw a folding chair and decided to sit down. She pulled out the picture that was taken at the fan meet and greet and a picture of Matthew when she started to compare the two she couldn't believe the similarities.

She saw the same blue eyes the same smile the same everything.

Matt looked so much like Dean. Suddenly she heard someone walk over toward her when she looked up it was dean.

"Hi."

"Hi I'm sorry am I in the way."

"Oh no of course not. I was just wondering what a knock out like you is sitting over here all alone."

When he said that her mind flashed back to that night. She snapped back to reality and she stood straight up.

"I'm sorry but I've got to my find my friend."

"Hey wait a minute are you sure we've never met before."

Lisa couldn't fight it she just gave into him and told him.

"Actually we have met before."

"I knew it. Tom's club in town you were sitting at the bar drinking alone cause your friend ditched you."

Lisa just nodded her head yes.

Dean smirked also remembering what happened after the club.

"Yeah I can remember what happened after we left the club. My place a bottle of whiskey a night of steamy well you know."

She felt her face start to blush then butterflies filled her stomach those started to turn into gigantic elephants.

When she looked up at dean she looked into his blue eyes and felt her knees go weak.

"I'm sorry I didn't leave you a note when I left but I have never ever done anything like that before I was in a bad frame of mind that night and well we did have a lot to drink."

"Yeah well we were both pretty hammered that night you more then me."

Lisa turned around and saw meg waving for her.

"Oh there's my friend. I better go."

"Hey can I get your number maybe we can get together the next time I'm in town."

She didn't know what came over her but she gave him her number.

"Great I'll call ya soon. Thanks for coming out."

Lisa smiled and turned around walking over to meg then they headed home.

When they got to Meg's mom's place lisa couldn't wait to hold Matty.

"Hi Connie." She said looking at a sleeping Matty in his crib. "How was he."

"He was the perfect angel. He was a little fussy when you left but once I gave him a bottle he calmed down. How was the show." Connie asked.

"It was good I had fun."

"Good well I better be going. If you need me again I'll be happy to watch him."

"Thanks Connie."

After Connie left lisa walked over to Matty's crib and picked him up cradling him in her arms.

She sat down in the rocking chair and started stroking his head that's when she noticed.

"You've got the same color hair to. Oh Matty I really messed up I think I saw your daddy tonight but I got scared and chickened out. But it doesn't matter I'll never see him again. It's just gonna be you and me little man. Just you and me."

When Matty cooed at her she smiled.

She hoped that one day she would be able to get up the nerve to tell dean about Matty but for now she was focused on one thing making sure Matty had a good life and was happy.

That's all that really mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later lisa was feeding matt when her cell phone rang.

She put matt in his swing and answered her phone.

"Hello."

"Lisa hey it dean."

Lisa's eye got wide she didn't think she would ever hear from him again.

"Dean hi. I didn't think I would be hearing from you so soon."

"Well I'm still in town for a couple more days and I just can't stop thinking about you."

The truth was lisa couldn't stop thinking about him either.

"That's very sweet Dean but I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't like that very much."

She heard dean scoff.

"Well it's a good thing I don't have one."

She breathed a little sigh of relief.

"Well it was really nice of you to call me but I need to go."

She put her hand over the phone when Matty started to fuss.

"I wanted to see if you and that friend you were with the other night wanted to maybe hang out at tom's club tonight."

"Umm I don't know I don't think Meg can get off work and I'm swamped myself but thanks for asking."

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't wanna go out and have fun tonight."

Lisa closed her eyes remember the last time she went out and had fun she ended up at dean's place and 9 months later she had Matty.

"No dean it's not that it's just I have a lot on my plate right now and I just really can't get away."

The lies were starting to come easy to lisa.

"Hey gorgeous what's shaking."

"Lisa who's that."

"Oh that's my friend megan."

"Really put her on I wanna say hi."

Lisa handed the phone to meg and she had a confused look on her face.

"Hello."

"Meg it's Dean."

"Well how the hell are you handsome what's up."

"Listen maybe you can convince lisa to come out to tom's club tonight she say's you have to work."

"Work don't be silly of course we can come out tonight what time you us there."

"8 sound good to you."

"8 sounds perfect we will see you there."

Meg hung up with dean and looked at lisa.

"Megan I can't go with you tonight."

"What of course you can and don't give me that excuse about not having anyone to watch matt or anything like that. Ever since the show you've been acting strange every time you see dean on tv you get spooked and tense up. Now I wanna know what is bothering you."

Lisa went over and picked matt up and turned to meg and told her the truth.

"Ok you wanna know the truth I'll tell you. You remember the night of my one night stand. Well I remember who it was I left the bar with."

"Well who was it."

Lisa could feel her throat begin to close up.

"Your gonna think I'm completely crazy but I swear on matty's head I'm not."

"Well who was the guy."

"It was Dean. I slept with dean. And to top it off he's matty's father."

"Oh my god lisa are sure."

"Yeah. Here just look at the picture from when we met them. And look at this one of Matty. Meg it's the same person."

Megan studied the pictures carefully.

"Oh god he does look like dean."

"See. So I can't go with you tonight."

"Lisa you have to go you have to tell him. He has a right to know. Do you remember what happened to my friend becky she never knew who her father was until it was to late. You know what it's like to not have a father in your life also. Don't let that happen to Matthew."

Lisa knew Meg was right if she was going to tell dean about matty tonight was as good a time as any to tell him the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

At the club lisa was so terrified to go in. She was shaking like a leaf her heart was beating to the point she thought it was gonna beat right out of her chest.

"Hey come on it's gonna be ok I'm here for you." Meg said holding her hand.

Her and Meg headed into the club together.

When they walked in Lisa could feel the lump in her throat get bigger and bigger.

Then she saw him and wow did he look amazing she thought he was wearing a black tight t-shirt blue jeans and a black leather jacket.

Lisa could feel megan pull her.

"Hey girls you made it." Dean said.

"Yeah sorry it took us so long."

When lisa saw dean looking at her she felt those elephants in her stomach.

"Hi lisa I'm really glad you came." Dean said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"So you guys are with me in the VIP room so why don't you go on up and I'll bring up drinks. So what are you having."

"I'll have a cosmo." Meg said.

"Just water for me."

"Water come on lisa live a little." Meg said.

Lisa gave meg a look.

"Meg if she wants water that's fine." Dean said.

"No wait you know what I'll have a beer Miller lite."

Dean smiled.

Lisa and meg headed up to the VIP room when they got in there they saw two men sitting at a table in the back. Meg hurried over and lisa just followed.

"Hey you must be lisa and meg. I'm seth and this is roman."

"Hello boys." Meg said.

Lisa just smiled.

"Come on girls sit down." Roman said.

Megan was having fun talking with seth and roman but lisa wasn't having any fun at all. She saw dean come in with the drinks.

"Here you go ladies. A cosmo for you meg and a beer for you."

"Thanks Dean." Meg said.

"Thanks dean." Lisa said looking into his blue eyes.

As the night went on everyone was having a good time but lisa kept looking at her watch. Dean noticed.

"Hey I don't mean to pry but you keep looking at your watch do have some place to be."

"No I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"You wanna talk about it."

Lisa wanted to tell him right there but she just couldn't do it.

A slow song came on and Seth asked meg to dance. Roman was outside on the phone and dean asked lisa to dance.

"You wanna dance."

Lisa nodded her head yes and he lead her out onto the dance floor.

When dean put his arms around her waist she just melted it was like the night at his place.

They swayed to the music.

Dean's lips brushed up against lisa's ear and he whispered.

"It feels so good to have you in my arms again."

Lisa smiled honestly having his around her felt good to.

Dean ran his hands up and down her back. She was lost in the moment when she looked into Dean's eyes she got lost in them again before she knew it dean was kissing her.

It felt like the kiss lasted forever.

When the kiss ended lisa opened her eyes and then she saw Matt's eyes and she panicked.

"I'm sorry I can't do this." Lisa said pulling away from dean and running out of the club.

Lisa was standing in the parking lot trying to catch her breath.

She didn't know what to do she saw a beach she went over and sat down she put her head in her hands her eyes on the verge of bursting into tears.

She heard someone walking toward her when she looked up it was dean.

She didn't know what to do or say.

But she felt this was the time for the truth to come out.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean sat down next to her on the bench.

"Why did you run out like that."

"Dean there's a lot about me that you don't know and I'm scared to tell you."

Dean took her hand and held it in his.

"Don't be scared you can tell me."

Lisa wanted to believe him.

Dean took his hand and lifted up lisa's head so she could look him in the eyes.

"Come on tell me."

"Ok but you have to promise me that you will let me tell you everything."

Dean nodded.

"Well that night at your place you know I broke up with my boyfriend and I was very drunk so there is a lot I don't remember about what happened. I have never done anything like that before I've never had a one night stand with anyone before. Hell I didn't even know who you were. I didn't know you were Dean Ambrose from the WWE. And please don't get me wrong what I can remember was the most amazing night I have ever had. I know I should have left you a note or something and I'm sorry about that."

"Hey believe me I understand. I've had my fair share of one night stands. I'm just glad we got to see each other again."

"You might not feel that way with what I'm about to tell you. A couple of weeks after that night I wasn't feeling well. Wow this is really really hard." Lisa said getting up.

"Hey whatever it is you can tell me."

"Dean I have son. Your son."

When lisa said that she looked at Dean and he had a shocked look on his face.

"Dean say something."

"No. We were only together that one night."

"I know."

"But I wore a condom. a lot of them."

"One of them broke."

"Your joking right. No I can't have a kid. Are you sure he's mine."

"100 percent sure here see for yourself." she said handing him a picture of Matthew.

Dean looked at the picture. Lisa could see the look on his face.

"No. He's not mine. He looks nothing like me."

"What of course he does. He has your blue eyes, hair color and look he even has your nose."

"I know what this is your just looking for money aren't you. You found out who I was that night at the bar you figured you'd get drunk and we would have sex and 9 months later bang you saw dollar signs."

"No that's not it at all. Look I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"So what you thought if I you told me I would just be like yeah sure he's mine here's some money and what I would see him maybe 2 or 3 times a year. Sorry babe it don't work that way."

"You know I never should have told you. You can go to hell."

Lisa said walking off. She got a cab and headed home.

She left dean standing there holding the picture of Matthew in his hand.

"Hey where's lisa." Meg asked.

"You in on this to."

"What the hell are you talking about in on what."

"So tell me what did she do go out and take a picture of someone else's kid to pawn off as mine. Did she think she would get some money out of me."

"Lisa would never do that. I was with her when she found out she was pregnant I was there when she gave birth to your son."

"Do you really think I'm just gonna believe this kid is mine."

"He is yours Dean. She was never with anyone before you or after you. Her ex-boyfriend hadn't touched her in years so do you really think lisa would stoop that low to pawn off a kid so she could get money. Then you're a bigger asshole then I thought you were. Go to hell."

Meg said going to her car and headed to lisa's place.

Meg left dean standing outside the club. He decided to go back inside.

"Hey man where's lisa." Seth asked.

"She's gone and you know what I don't even care."

Dean said throwing the picture of Matthew down on the table.

"Wow cute kid. Who's is it." Seth said.

"Oh it's lisa's son."

"You know dean he looks a little like you." Seth said.

He handed the picture to Roman.

"Yeah he does look like you."

"What are you guys nuts he looks nothing like me."

Roman held up the picture close to dean and studied it.

"Yeah he does look you."

"Give me that." Dean said getting up from the table and going into the men's rest room.

He looked at himself in the mirror and then looked at the picture.

He started to see the similarities. The same eyes the same nose the same way his mouth curled up when he smiled.

Dean put two and two together. He felt his heart sink.

"Oh my god. I have a son."

He needed to find lisa.

At lisa's place she had just watched Connie leave she went into Matty's room and picked him up out of his crib and held him close to her.

"You're the only man I need in my life Matty. I guess I really messed things up huh."

Lisa rocked Matt in the rocking chair. She was starting to relax when she heard a knock on the door she put matt back in the crib and went to answer it.

When she opened it up she was shocked.

"Dean. What are you doing here."

"Can I come in."

Lisa didn't want to let him in but she moved aside so he could.

"Dean what are you doing here."

"Look I freaked out ok I panicked. I didn't wanna believe that I could have a kid."

"I don't know if I believe you Dean. You said some horrible things to me."

"I know I'm sorry."

"What made you decide to come here."

"It was a bunch of things. First it was the riot act that meg read me."

"Yeah she's a great friend to have your back when you need it."

"And seth and Roman."

"Seth and roman what do they have to do with this."

"They saw the picture you gave me. They asked who he was and they both said how much he looked liked me so I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and they were right."

Lisa looked down at the floor and then back up to dean.

"Can I see him. If he's sleeping I can come back another time or maybe I should just leave and not see him."

Lisa grabbed his hand.

"No. It's time you saw your son."

Lisa took him into Matt's bedroom and walked over to his crib.

Dean looked at him and lisa could see him smile.

"He looks like an angel."

"Yeah he is. He's my little angel."

"What's his name."

"Matthew. Matthew Jonathan."

"Jonathan that's my name."

"I thought your name was dean."

"That's my in ring name my real name is Jonathan."

Lisa smiled.

"How old is he."

"1 month old."

Just as they were talking matt woke up and saw dean standing there.

"Hi sweetheart." Lisa said picking him up.

"He's got my hair. And my eyes." Dean said.

"Would you like to hold him"

"Oh no that's ok I don't wanna hurt him."

"It's ok. Here sit down in the rocking chair."

Dean sat down and lisa gently placed matt in his arms.

"Support his head like this." Lisa said getting matt into the cradle of Dean's arm.

Matt looked up at dean and studied his face.

"Hi matt." Dean said.

Matt started to fuss.

"I think you should take him."

"He's just hungry I'll go make his bottle. Just talk to him in a soothing voice that always calms him."

Lisa went into the kitchen to make his bottle.

"Hey matt. I'm your daddy. And I'm sorry I wasn't here before but that's all gonna change I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Lisa heard what dean said but she wasn't sure she believed him.

"Here." She said handing dean the bottle.

"Am I doing this right."

"Yeah your doing great."

After matt finished his bottle he went back to sleep. Lisa took matt from dean and place him back in his crib and they both left the room. They went into the living room to talk.

Lisa could see the pain on Dean's face.

"Are you ok."

"I missed out on him coming into the world. I don't wanna miss out on anything else. I wanna be apart of his life. I don't want him to end up not know who I am."

"And I want that to. I grew up with no father in my life and I don't want that for my child. But I need to take this slow this all so new to me. I never thought I would be a mom."

"It's new for me to. We can take it as slow as you want. But just so you know this you telling me about Matt is not gonna change how I feel about you. I care about you Lisa. I thought about you a lot granted I couldn't remember your name but I saw your face in my dreams."

"I thought about you to. When matt was born I tried so hard to remember who you were but I guess I just pushed it out of my mind and focused on Matt. And now that you know I feel like things won't be so hard.

"I'll do my best to help you in any way I can."

"Dean if you want. If you want to have a DNA test done I'm ok with it."

Dean thought about it and said.

"No. He's my son. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me it's like I'm looking at myself."

Lisa smiled and kissed dean.

When they pulled away they were smiling.

"So what do we do now." Lisa asked.

"We take it one day at a time I guess." Dean said.

He looked down at his watch and saw it was getting late.

"It's getting late. Can I come by in the morning and see matt."

"Sure I would like that."

Lisa walked dean to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Dean said.

"I can't wait." Lisa said hugging dean.

After he left lisa was so happy that the truth was finally out.

Dean surprisingly was happy as well. He has a son and he was gonna do whatever he could to be the father to his son that his father wasn't to him.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day lisa was getting Matthew dressed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh let's go see who is at the door." She said carrying matt with her to the door.

When she opened it there stood dean hold a little teddy bear and a couple pink roses.

"Hi. Come in."

Dean smiled and came in.

"Hey little man" Dean said to matt but he just looked at Dean.

Lisa could see the look on Dean's face he looked sad.

"I guess he needs to get use to seeing me around huh." Dean asked.

"Don't worry he'll warm up to you."

Lisa looked down and saw matt was fixated on the teddy bear dean was holding. He reached out his hands and grunted.

"Hey what does daddy have for you."

"Does he like stuffed animals."

"He loves them he has a whole shelf in his room filled with them."

Dean handed lisa the teddy bear and Matt took it and was memorized by it.

Lisa put matt in his playpen.

"I think he likes it."

"Yeah he really does. Um lisa can I ask you something."

"Yeah sure why don't we go sit outside on the porch and talk."

Lisa grabbed the baby monitor and went outside.

"So what did you want to ask me."

"When you were pregnant with Matty how did you feel I mean what did you go through."

Lisa took a deep breath.

"Well when I first found out I was terrified extremely terrified but thankfully I had Megan she was there to help me she talked me through many sleepless nights."

"What did you and meg talk about."

"A lot of things like if I was going to be a good mother, how was I going to raise a baby on my own. But the worse part was not knowing where matt's daddy was or even remembering who he was."

Dean grabbed lisa's hand and looked into her eyes.

"And are you happy you remembered."

"Of course I am. I didn't have a father growing up. I made a promise to myself that when I had kids they would never go through what I went through. But I still feel awful about not knowing who matty's father was."

"How did you remember."

"Well it was at the backstage meet and greet before the raw show. When I saw you I had this flash back and when you said your name to me I remembered back to that night."

"When I saw you in that line I knew I had seen you before and then it hit me."

Lisa smiled.

"Lisa."

"Yes Dean."

"Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night."

"You mean like a date."

"Yeah like a date."

Lisa nodded her head yes. They both started to lean in when Dean's cell phone went out.

"Hello. Yeah seth what's up. What now. Yeah ok I'll be there. I'm sorry that was seth him and roman need me to come to the arena for some promo's Hey would you and matty like to come with me."

"Um yeah sure I think matt would like that. I'll go get his bag and some bottles. Can you grab his carseat it's in the hall." Lisa said going back into the house.

Dean grabbed matt car seat. He saw her coming out with a sleeping matt and a diaper bag.

He took the bag off her shoulder and she placed matt in the car seat.

Lisa was excited she couldn't wait to see how Dean was outside the ring.

She just wasn't sure that the people he worked with would be to keen in him bring his new found son to his work place.


	12. Chapter 12

When lisa and Dean got to the arena lisa was very nervous about going in with Matty she didn't know how his co-workers would think of her or her son.

Dean carried matt how had fallen asleep in his carrier. He walked them down the hall where he saw his buddies Seth and roman.

When they saw him carrying a baby and holding onto lisa's hand they both looked at each other.

"Hey guys. You remember lisa."

"Yeah hey lisa I didn't know you were coming how are you." Seth said.

"I'm good Seth." Lisa said.

"I was at her place when you called."

As Seth, roman and dean were chatting lisa was looking around at all the wwe personalities walking around. She's never seen everyone so laid back.

When dean came over to lisa a pair of twins came walking over to him.

"Hi dean." They said together.

"Hello ladies. Um Brie and Nikki Bella this is lisa. Lisa the Bella Twins."

"Hi it's nice to meet you."

"Awe who is this handsome little angel." Brie said.

"That's Matthew my son." Dean said with a proud look on his face.

Brie and Nikki both looked at each other confused.

"I didn't know you had a son Dean." Nikki said.

"Yeah just found out about him actually. So what do you need me here for boys."

"We need to cut the tour promo's." Roman said.

Lisa looked around and knew she didn't belong here. Roman saw this and gave her a little wink and a smile.

"Lisa come on back with us you can watch us work."

"Um I don't think so I think I'm gonna get him home I don't wanna be in the way."

"Don't worry about it you won't be in the way."

Dean picked up matt who was still sleeping and took lisa's hand and lead her to a room where they record there promos. When they walked in there were two men sitting at a sound table and one other man behind a camera.

Dean walked lisa over to a couch and gently placed matt on the floor in front of her.

"Ok enjoy I'll be back in a flash." He said kissing her forehead.

About an hour later the guys were finished recording there video's and lucky for lisa matt was still asleep.

Dean, Seth and Roman came over to lisa and sat down with her.

"So how did we do." Dean asked.

"You guys were awesome I didn't know you had to do so many video's in one shot."

"Yeah we have to do all the major tour markets it's like killing two birds with one stone so to speak." Roman said.

Dean looked at Matty.

"I can't believe he's still asleep."

"I know I'm surprised to."

Roman and dean sat and chatted with lisa but lisa noticed that Seth was not to friendly.

"Um where's the ladies room."

"Oh you go out the door down the hall it's the first door on your right." Roman said.

Lisa headed to the bathroom. After she was done she headed back to the room. When she got back she heard Seth and dean in a heated conversation.

"Look man I'm not denying that Matt is your kid but how can you be so sure."

"What are you talking about you saw the picture yourself you said I even look like him. He's got my blue eyes and my blonde hair."

"Dean listen all I'm saying is maybe you should get a DNA test. You've got your whole career at stake here."

"Seth you have no clue what the hell you are saying ok. That is my son I don't need a DNA I know he is mine."

"Look dean I'm sorry I just don't wanna see some girl you barley know come in and take what you've worked so hard for. By telling you she had a baby for all you know this baby could be some random guy."

Roman could see dean was getting upset.

"Seth shut it right now. You have no right to say those things. And dean why don't you take Matty and find lisa and head home. Ok go spend time with them." Roman said.

But little did they know that lisa heard everything that went on with Dean and Seth.

Lisa could feel her heart break when Seth said those things.

The only thing she could do was keep her feelings hidden and not let dean know she heard what went on.


	13. Chapter 13

On the car ride home lisa was very quite. She hoped that dean didn't noticed but she was wrong.

Dean helped lisa take matt inside. Lisa set matt's bag down on the floor. And dean took matt out of his carrier and placed him in his playpen.

"So I'll pick you up back here tomorrow at 6."

"Ok."

"Hey you alright."

"Um yeah I'm fine why."

"Well the whole car ride home you were very quite. Are you sure your ok."

"Dean do you think I'm lying about matty."

Dean thought about what seth said to him. He didn't want to admit it but maybe seth was right.

"Truthfully. At first yes. But now that I look at him I see so much of myself in him."

"Dean I heard what Seth said to you and if you want to get a DNA test I'll go do it right now."

Dean sat down next to lisa who had sat down on the couch.

"Seth never should have said anything it's none of his business."

"Look I know your in the spotlight all the time and if it makes your friends feel better that I'm not some slut that just walked off the street with a baby claiming he's yours." Lisa said with tears in her eyes. "Then we can go to the hospital right now."

Lisa got up and walked over to the window. She heard dean get up and walked over to her and turn her around.

"Lisa I think we should have a dna test done. But Not for me cause I know in my heart that Matty is my son. But to prove seth and everyone else wrong, everyone that doubts it, to get proof that he is my boy." Dean said placing his hand on lisa's cheek whipping away her tears.

"To prove that he's our little boy." Dean said.

Lisa smiled and placed her head on his chest.

So lisa and dean headed to the hospital with matt to get a DNA test.

After the hospital dean took lisa back to her place he went in with her and sat on the couch.

"So do you still wanna have dinner tomorrow night."

"Yes I do." Lisa said.

Dean smiled and hugged lisa. Lisa liked having dean's arms around her it felt really good. Lisa felt sleepy and dean felt her yawn.

"Wow I'm so sorry I guess with everything that has been going on I haven't really slept much."

"Why don't you go take a nap. I'll keep an eye on matt. It will give me a chance to get to know my son." Dean said smiling.

Lisa smiled and went into her room and took a short nap. But her short nap turned into a long one when she woke up it was night time out. She got up and went to check on matt but she saw he wasn't in his crib. She went into the living and saw something she didn't even think she would ever seen.

She walked closer to the couch and saw dean asleep with matt sleeping peacefully on his chest.

Lisa couldn't stop smiling. She thought that this was picture worthy. She grabbed her cell phone and took a picture she wanted to remember this moment forever.

After she took the picture she heard someone knock on her door when she answered it she was shocked to see who it was.

"Seth. If your looking for dean he's asleep."

"Actually I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Yeah ok. We can talk outside."

Seth and lisa went outside on the porch.

"Listen I came here to apologize to you."

"Apologize for what." Lisa said playing off that she didn't know what seth was talking about.

"Dean called me and told me you overheard what I said about the baby not being his I never should have said anything and I'm really sorry. It's just dean is my best friend he's more then that him and roman are my brother and I'm just trying to protect them."

"Well you'll be happy to know that Dean and I went to the hospital today to get a DNA test done. And in a few days I'll prove you and everyone else wrong that Matthew is Dean's son."

"Lisa I'm sorry I never should have said anything."

"Your right you shouldn't have." Lisa said turning and going back in the house leaving seth outside.

When she got back to the living room she heard matt start to fuss she went over and picked him up.

"Hey little guy your gonna wake up daddy. Come on let's get you changed."

Lisa took matt into this room and got his a fresh diaper then she put him into his crib and kissed his forehead. Lisa went back into the living room and saw dean was still sleeping peacefully. Lisa took the blanket off the back of the couch and put it on him she brushed some hair off his face and kissed his cheek.

Lisa smiled it was nice to have dean there.

But she kept thinking that all this seemed to good to be true.

She knew in her heart that Matt is dean's son but was something else bothering her that she couldn't figure out.

She just brushed it off and concentrated on matt and the new things in her life.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next couple of weeks things have gone amazing lisa and dean have gotten closer. And Matt has gotten use to see dean. When dean wasn't on the road he was back home in Vegas spending his down time with Lisa and Matty.

But in the back of Lisa's mind she was still waiting on the DNA test results the doctors office called her and told her that the results would be ready later that day.

A few days ago Dean had to go out of town to a house show but would be coming back later that day and lisa was meeting him at the airport. Then they would be going back to his new place to spend the day with him and some of his friends.

"Ok buddy you are all set to go see daddy."

Every time lisa would say daddy to matt his face would just light up. She put matt in his car seat and headed to the airport.

Before lisa left she checked the mail and saw a letter from her doctor.

"Oh my god these must be the test results." Lisa said putting the envelope in her purse.

She got matt in the car and headed to the airport. Dean had texted her earlier what gate to meet him at.

Lisa got there and sat down and waited. About 20 minutes had passed and she started to see people coming off the plane she took matt out of his baby carrier.

She looked and looked and then she finally saw him. And she thought he looked so amazingly hot. The second matt saw dean he started to giggle and wave his arms.

Dean heard matt giggle. He walked over to lisa and matt.

"Look matty there's daddy." Lisa said handed matt off to dean.

"I've missed you buddy."

"He missed you to didn't you matty."

"So did mommy miss me to."

Lisa blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course I did."

Dean smiled he was happy knowing that Lisa missed him as much as he missed her.

"I hope you don't mind a few of the guys are in town also. So I invited them over."

"No I don't mind."

Lisa strapped Matt securely in his car seat and dean placed his bags in the back of her car.

"Listen why don't you drive I don't really know where your new place is anyway."

Dean grabbed the keys from lisa when he did he noticed something off about her but he didn't wanna push it.

When they got to dean's new place lisa got out and was amazed.

It wasn't at all like the old apartment it was a gorgeous 2 story house lisa couldn't help but think in the outside looked like this big she could only imagine what the inside looked like.

"So what do you think."

"It look gorgeous."

"Wait till you see the inside. But here come look at this. We are so far off the strip that at night if you stand right here you can watch all the casino's light up."

"It's really beautiful Dean."

As dean was telling lisa about everything that was on the inside lisa couldn't stop thinking about the DNA test results in her purse.

Dean took lisa into the house and it was just a gorgeous on the outside as it was on the inside.

"Wow dean this place is just amazing. You have a pool and a hot tub."

"Well ya never know when your gonna have company." Dean said smirking at lisa.

Lisa smiled.

Matty started getting fussy.

"Oh I really should put him down is there someplace I can."

"Yeah up the stairs 2nd door on the right."

Lisa headed upstairs with matty when she got to the room she opened it and was surprised to see that the room was decorated for a little boy.

"Oh my gosh. Matty look what your daddy did for you." Lisa said.

"You like it."

"Dean when did you have time to do all this."

"Actually I had Megan do it for me. She knows what matty likes and doesn't like. So matty do you like your new room. I thought when you visit me this could be his place to."

"Matty what do you think do you like your new room at daddy's place." Lisa asked and matty yawned.

"I think he likes it." Lisa said putting him down in his crib.

A little while later lisa and dean were sitting on the couch relaxing before everyone got there.

"Dean."

"Yeah."

"I have something to tell you. Before I left to pick you up this was in my mailbox." Lisa said pulling the letter from the doctor's off out of her pocket.

"Are those the DNA results."

Lisa just shook her head.

"Have you opened it yet."

"No. I was gonna wait for you."

"Ok."

Lisa opened it and read the results as she read them she smiled.

"I never doubted it you are 99.9 percent the biological father of Matty." Lisa said.

Dean pulled lisa in his arms and kissed her. This kiss was filled with such joy passion before either one them could think dean was on top of lisa.

They were so into there hot make out session they didn't head roman and Seth come in.

"Yo Ambrose you here man." roman called out.

"Yeah in the living room." Dean said trying to act casual but all he and lisa could do was laugh.

"Hey Lisa. How ya doing baby girl." roman said giving lisa a hug.

"I'm good. Hello seth."

"Hi lisa. Um I'm gonna go put these bags in the kitchen."

"Seth hang on a minute. I thought you would like to know that I got the DNA test results back and well you'll be happy to know that Dean in 99.9 percent the father of my child."

"Lisa I'm so sorry I ever doubted you. I tend to speak before I think. And thanks to roman I will never ever do that again."

"Good. Here let me help you." Lisa said grabbing some of the bags from seth.

The party was in full swing and everyone was having a great time.

Lisa was having a fun time talking to some of the girls that dean worked with.

Dean smiled it made him feel good that lisa was getting along with his co-workers his feelings for her were growing day by day. He closed his eyes and he could see a future with Matty and Lisa.

He hoped that she thought the same thing.


	15. Chapter 15

A few weeks later.

Lisa couldn't hardly believe that Matt was turning 3 months old today. It felt like just yesterday she was bringing him home from the hospital. Scared and wondering how she was going to take care of him but everything worked out.

He was growing so fast. He wasn't walking yet but he was trying.

As for talking well that's something he was trying to do but it sounded more like gibberish to lisa and meg.

As for Dean he has been so much a big part of Matty's lisa and surprisingly so had Seth and roman they've become like uncles to him and Matty loves it when his daddy comes to see him.

The guys have been on the road on a long Month tour and lisa send's dean pictures and video of Matt everyday so he doesn't miss hi growing up.

One day lisa was giving matt a bath more like watching him splash around the tub when her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey lisa it's dean."

"Hi. How's the road where are you guys."

"Umm somewhere between Texas and Arizona. What on earth is that sound."

"That's Matty he's in the tub splashing mommy. Matty stop that your getting me all wet." Lisa said with a laugh.

"I miss you guys so much I'm so glad this tour is wrapping up soon and I get a whole 3 weeks off the road. I can't wait to see you and matt."

"We miss you to."

"When I get home I want you and Matty to spend some time at my place. You know give me some much needed time with you and Matty."

"I would love that and I'm sure I speak for him when I say yes we would both love to spend some time with you to. Ugh dean I better go or matt is gonna have this bathroom underwater."

"Ok I'll call you when I get to the hotel. Give matt a kiss for me. Bye Lisa."

"I will. Bye dean." Lisa said. "Hey little guy how would you like to spend some time at your daddy's place." When lisa said that she saw matt's face light up.

Truthfully lisa was looking forward to it herself.

A few weeks later lisa and matt were at Dean's place. Dean had given lisa a key his place before he had left for the road.

"Ok little man mommy is all set let's get you down for your nap daddy will be here soon." Lisa said giving matt his bottle and rocked him to sleep. It only took a couple minutes and matt was asleep she placed him in his playpen.

After lisa put him to sleep. Lisa headed downstairs to have a better look around the last time she was there she didn't have a chance to check out much of the inside. So she went into one room she guessed it was Dean's den cause there were pictures and other things on shelves.

As she got closer she saw one picture it was of Dean, Seth and Roman when they first teamed up together they all looked so different. Turtlenecks and swat gear lisa couldn't help but laugh.

She continued to look around when she came across a photo album she picked it up and took it out into the living room and sat on the couch. When she opened it the book was filled with pictures and post cards but there was one picture that stood out.

It was of dean when he was a little boy about 7 or 8 months old she turned the picture over and read it.

"Me and Mom 7 and ½ months old. Mom he never talks about his mom."

Lisa got out her phone and scrolled to a picture of matt that she took the other day. And there it was no doubt that matt and dean were one in the same. The same blue eyes, the same hair, and that same crocked smile. Lisa smiled.

About an hour later matt woke up crying she went up to check on him.

"Hey sweetie what's all the fuss about. Awe it's ok baby your just wet let's get you changed." Lisa said taking him out of his playpen.

Once she got him changed and headed back downstairs. She set him on the floor and watched him play with his toys. Lisa heard the tour bus roman had wanted to get to make things easier pull up outside. She picked up matt and headed outside. And she was right the dean was home. The first one she saw was roman.

"Hey baby girl." roman said giving lisa a hug.

"Matt who's that." Lisa said holding matt how was reaching out for roman. "Is that your buddy."

Roman picked matt out of lisa's arms and matt just giggled.

"So how you doing honey."

"I'm doing good how was the road."

"It was great and I will tell you all about it later but for now here why don't you go on the bus and see if you can get the twins off there still in a heated game of Halo." Roman said.

Lisa just laughed. She grabbed matt and headed to the bus.

When she looked she saw dean and Seth playing there video game.

"Well if I didn't know any better I would think you guys weren't happy to be home."

Seth got up and Matty was all giggles.

"Oh my goodness is that my little buddy. Hey Matty give me a high five." Seth said holding up his hand for matt to slap and he did.

When lisa saw dean her heart started to skip a beat. Seth took matt from lisa and walked off the bus to give them some privacy.

"Hi."

"Hey."

They just stood there then dean pulled lisa into a hug. Lisa thought how good it felt to be in his arms.

"Oh man I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you to Dean." Lisa said pulling away from him. Lisa took his hand and said. "Come on let's go see Matty. He missed you just as much as me."

Seth and Roman we out behind the bus playing with matt. When he saw his daddy he grinned from ear to ear. And so did dean.

He missed his daddy so much. It was good to have Dean home.

Lisa thought to herself.

_Hmm home. _

She often wondered if she could even have a real home maybe this being here with Dean for a little while would turn out to be something more.

Maybe a stable home and life she could make for her and Matty.


	16. Chapter 16

Later that night after Dean, Seth and Roman played with matt wearing him out. Lisa decided it was time to put him to bed.

"Ok little guy it's bedtime for you."

"Hey lisa let me put him to bed."

Lisa smiled and handed a very sleepy matt off to his dad.

A few minutes later when dean didn't come down lisa went to check on him. When she went to matt's room lisa saw dean in the rocking chair with matt on his chest humming to him softly.

She couldn't tell what he was humming but whatever it was it was helping Matty sleep. As lisa listened she couldn't help but fall more and more in love with dean. But she wondered if he felt the same about her.

Later that night after lisa took her shower she was relaxing in the guest room next to matt's room reading when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said.

"Hey want some company."

"Yeah sure come in please."

Dean came in and sat down on the bed next to lisa.

"So how was the tour Roman was telling me it was great."

"It was awesome. You I've been with the wwe for almost 2 years now and I still can't believe I'm where I am. Being out there every night doing what I love doing in front of thousand's of people is just amazing."

Lisa could tell he was happy to be out on the road but she could also tell he was more then happy to be home.

"You looked exhausted." Lisa said placing her hand on his cheek. He took his hand and covered hers.

Lisa wanted to tell him that she was falling in love with him but she felt it was to soon.

"Lisa I want you and matt to move in here with me permanently."

"You want me and matt to live here with you."

"Yes I want to be around matt more I wanna spend more time with him. I don't wanna miss out on any more of him growing up. Now don't get me wrong the pictures and video's you sent me are great but it's just not the same as being here and seeing it first hand."

When dean said he wanted to spend more time with Matt lisa kinda felt a little sad.

"Can I think about it. I mean this is a big step for me."

"Of course. Take all the time you want." dean said looking at his watch. "It's getting later I better some sleep. Sweet dreams Lisa." He said giving lisa a kiss on the cheek.

After dean left lisa thought about what he said.

Yes this would be the right thing to do for matt he needed to be around his father more.

But lisa thought about how dean worded it. Lisa was starting to think that dean didn't feel the same way about her that she did about him.

Since lisa couldn't sleep that night she went out side to get some air.

She pulled out her phone and called meg.

"Hello hello."

"Meg it's lisa."

"Well hey gorgeous how's it's going of at casa de Ambrose."

"It's going good."

"Well that doesn't sound very convincing. Honey what's wrong."

"I really need to talk to you do you think you can come over to dean's place."

"Yeah sure I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Ok I'll be out back by the pool."

After lisa hung up with meg she hoped that talking to her would help in some way.

10 minutes later Meg joined lisa in the back at the pool.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hey."

"Ok so tell me what's wrong."

"Do you think dean cares about me or does he just care about me because of Matty."

"Honey what's brought on this."

"He asked me to move in here with him permanently so he can spend more time with matt."

"Babe that's great. But why do you look so sad. I thought moving in here with dean would be a good thing."

"I thought so to but I don't think he really cares about me."

"Honey what makes you think he doesn't. Cause I for one know he is nuts about you."

Lisa just gave meg a look.

"What he is. Ok he might not show it but he does care about you. If he didn't why would he ask you to move in here with him."

"In his words. So he can spend more time with matt."

Lisa felt like she wanted to cry.

"Oh lisa. I'm sorry you feel that way but I'm sure he didn't mean it like that."

"But what if he did meg. What if he only wants matt here and not me."

Meg didn't know what to say to Lisa she did her best to try and come up with something.

"Lisa look you and dean haven't really been together that long you both really don't know each other that well. Maybe he wants you here but he doesn't know how to tell you. And well he's a first time father and all he can think about is Matt. Tell me this what do you know about dean."

"He was born in Cincinnati Ohio. I don't really know if his dad is still in his life or his mom for that matter. He has the same birthday as Matty. His real name isn't Dean it's actually Jonathan. That's all I really know."

"Well maybe he wants you here to get to know him better and yes he wants matt here to see he can be there watching him grow up. So just think about his offer and don't read into what he may or may not have said. Ok honey."

Lisa nodded.

"Good. Well I'm gonna go you go to bed and get some sleep and call me if you need anything and I do mean anything. I love you trollop."

"I love you to tramp."

Meg gave lisa a kiss on the cheek and then headed out.

Lisa sat there for a few more minutes before going in to check on matt. She went into his room and heard him snoring she walked over to his crib and looked at her sleeping angel. After she left matt's room she headed back to hers when she saw the door to dean's door open.

She walked over and saw the light and tv were on and dean was asleep and he was snoring just like matt was. She chuckled at the sound both of them made when they slept.

She walked over to the side of the bed and took the book off his chest that he must have been reading. She placed it on the night table next to the bed turned off the TV, pulled the blanket up gave him a kiss on the forehead then stroked his cheek causing him to stir. She just smiled.

Back in her room she tried to sleep but she couldn't. She thought about what Meg said. Maybe dean really did care about her but he was just afraid to show it. And meg was right she really didn't know much about Dean's past.

She hoped moving into dean's place would be the way to learn more about who he really was.


	17. Chapter 17

A couple days later lisa was sitting outside on the back porch watching matt play with dean in the pool.

Just the sound of Matt laughing was enough for lisa to know that her little boy was happy. But lisa couldn't help but wonder when would she be happy.

"Hey gorgeous penny for your thoughts."

"Oh hey roman."

"You look like you a lot on that pretty mind of yours. You wanna talk about it."

"Roman can I ask you something. Do you think Dean has you know feelings for me. I mean do you think he likes me as a friends or as something more."

"Hmm that's a tough one. Well I think he likes you a lot I know for a fact he loves matty I don't think there was a day that went by that he didn't pull out all the pictures you sent him. Why do you ask."

"Well he asked me to move in here with him so he could spend more time with matt."

"That's a good thing right."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Why do I hear a touch of sadness in your voice."

Lisa stood up and walked over to the railing of the porch looking at seth and dean playing with matt.

"Lisa you do want to move in here with dean don't you." Roman said placing his hands on lisa's shoulders.

"Yes roman of course I do but roman you can't tell dean what I'm about to tell you. Promise me."

"Yeah sure I promise."

"I was hoping that dean wanting me to move in would be not just to spend time with matt but maybe he would want something more with me."

"Lisa are you telling me that you want more from dean then just his friendship."

All lisa could do was nod. Roman put his arm around her.

"I wish I could help you honey but maybe you should let dean explain it to you. Believe it or not it wasn't to long ago that dean was in a pretty serious relationship and it ended very badly."

When roman told lisa this she realized that he might not be ready for a relationship yet. But she was willing to wait but for how long.


	18. Chapter 18

All night all lisa couldn't think about was what roman told her that dean was in a serious relationship.

Since she couldn't sleep she decided to go downstairs when she got down there she heard music. It sounded like it was coming from the den. She walked toward the music and it got louder. She opened the door to the den just enough to peak inside when she saw dean sitting on the couch just listening to music.

Lisa saw dean turn around.

"Sorry the music wasn't to loud was it. I didn't wake up matty did I."

"No he's fine. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No it's ok please come in sit with me. So couldn't sleep either."

"Yeah I couldn't relax I have a lot on my mind right now. So what are you listening to."

"Something roman turned me on to. You like it."

"Yes it's beautiful. What's the name of it."

"I don't know it's something Samoan. Hey you alright."

Lisa wanted to tell dean what was wrong but she was to afraid to.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired I guess."

"It is late why don't I make you some warm milk that always helps me when I can't sleep."

Lisa giggled.

"Warm milk. Funny you don't strike me as a warm milk type of guy."

"Yeah well there's a lot you don't know about little old me."

Lisa smiled as dean left the room. He was right there a lot she didn't know. She soon followed him into the kitchen.

"Here sit down."

"Dean wait. I think we need to talk."

Dean sat down at the table with Lisa.

"What's wrong."

"Dean I need to know something. You asked me to move in here with you so you can spend time with matt and get closer to him. Is he the only reason you want me to move in here or is there something else. I mean there's not really a lot that we know about each other."

Dean looked into lisa's eyes and then looked down at the floor.

"No there's nothing else I really wanna spend more time with matty. And if you and him live here I can do that."

Lisa could feel her heart break into a million pieces. She wanted to cry but she held it together.

"Are you thinking about moving in here with me."

Lisa took a deep breath.

"I've thought about it and matt does need his dad in his life. I don't want him to grow up with out so yes we will move in here with you."

Dean smiled grabbed lisa's hand and pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She wanted to pull away but just couldn't it felt so good to have dean's arms around her but she knew Dean only cared about me because of matty.

"I can't wait to have you guys move in here. I promise you are gonna love living here." Dean said still holding lisa in his arms.

Lisa couldn't speak she wanted to just yell out and tell him how she felt but something inside her was blocking her from doing it.

In her heart she knew this was the best thing for matt.

She just hoped that one day it would be good for her to.


	19. Chapter 19

A few days later, Lisa and matt were finally moved into Dean's place and things were going very well.

Dean loved waking up in the morning knowing that matt would be there. They would play all day then dean would but matt to bed.

Lisa thought it was nice to know that there was someone there for matt when she couldn't be.

Since lisa was living with dean she decided to get a job even though dean told her she didn't need to but she didn't wanna be a mooch. She found a job as a secretary at a local law firm.

One afternoon she got a call from Roman. The guys were in town for a couple more days before they had to leave on there world tour in a couple days. Roman had family in Vegas and he was visiting for the day.

"Thanks for calling the calling the law office of Stone, Maxwell and Storm. This is lisa how can I direct your call."

"Hey gorgeous it's roman."

"Well hello there handsome what's up."

"I was just wondering if you are free for lunch today."

"Yeah sure I am in fact I'm free in like 10 minutes."

"Great why don't you meet me at Lucky's."

"Ok I'll meet you there." she said hanging up with roman.

10 minutes later lisa met Roman at lucky's bar and grill.

"Lisa over here." Roman called out from a table in the back.

"Hi handsome." Lisa said giving roman a kiss on the cheek.

"So how's work."

"Work its good I really like it. You excited to get back out on the road again"

"Yes I can't wait."

"Where are you guys going this tour."

"Well London for the first couple weeks and then I think germany and we wrap up in japan."

"Wow that is amazing to be able to go to all those countries."

"Yeah it's always fun. But I can tell ya one person that is not looking forward to this tour."

Lisa looked at roman with a confused look.

"Dean."

"Yeah. He loves being around Matt he's really gonna miss him."

"So how are things living at dean's place."

"Umm it's been nice."

Roman could see that lisa was lying.

"Ok honey what's up."

"What. Nothing's up." Lisa said looking down at her watch.

"Because I know when your lying. And you can't stop looking at your watch. So you wanna tell me what is wrong."

"Roman I just don't know what to think. Dean comes home from the gym he spends all day with matt he plays with him he feeds him he spends every minute he can with him. But when it comes to be he can't get out of the room fast enough."

"Oh come on you don't really believe that do you."

"Roman your not there." Lisa said feeling the tears begin to well up.

Roman could tell that lisa was falling for dean and she was falling hard.

"Lisa. Do you love him."

All lisa could do was nod her head yes.

"Then you need to tell him how you feel before it's to late."

She knew Roman was right.

Lisa needed to tell Dean how she felt before he left for 2 months.

But how was she going to tell him that she was falling in love with him without scaring him off.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day lisa had the day off.

Lisa was sitting on the couch reading when she heard Dean come in from working out outside.

"Hello gorgeous."

Gorgeous he called me gorgeous she thought to herself.

"Hi. Did you have a good workout."

"Yeah I love working out in the hot Vegas sun. Makes me all sweaty."

The thoughts going through lisa's head were of the x-rated kind.

_Oh yeah your sweaty alright. You muscles glistening, no shirt your tight abs going up and down in timed with your breathing and the way your ass looks in those shorts._

"Hey lisa you ok."

"Huh oh yeah. Good book."

"Ok. Well I'm gonna shower you wanna go out for dinner tonight."

"Um yeah sure. I'll call meg and ask her come over and watch matt."

"Great I'll call and make the reservations at that little Italian place you like." dean said headed up the steps. "Oh and dress nice." Dean said giving her a sweet smile.

Lisa smiled back then she called meg to come over to watch matt she said she would. About 15 minutes later meg was there.

"Hey meg come on in. Thanks for watching him."

"No problem."

Lisa headed up to get dressed. She put on a blue sun dress her make up was soft and she decided to wear her hair up. She finished putting on her earrings and then grabbed her purse and headed down stairs.

When she got down there she saw dean standing in front of the living room window.

_WOW he looks incredible. _

He was wearing black jeans and a nice blue button down shirt.

"Hey."

Dean turned and saw lisa and his eyes widened.

"Wow you look amazing."

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself." Lisa said. But he looked better then great he looked drop dead sexy. Lisa did everything she could to keep herself from just grabbing him throwing him down on the sofa and just ravaging him.

"Where's meg and Matty."

"She took him to the park. Are you ready." Dean said putting out his hand for lisa's she took it and smiled.

At the restaurant they talked about matt mostly.

After there dinner they went for a walk.

"So tell me Dean why did you ask me out to dinner tonight."

"Were celebrating."

"What are we celebrating."

"It's been a month since you and Matty moved in with me."

"Wow 1 month already time just flew by."

"It did." Dean said looking into lisa's eyes.

She wished he would just kiss her but her head was telling her no until she found out how she really felt about him. Plus she needed to know the truth about the serious relationship roman told her dean was in.

"Dean I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Dean when you asked me to move in with you I know you said you asked because you wanted to get close to matt. But as the time went on something started to grow between us then when I thought things were moving forward you started to pull away you became distant. You spent all your time with matt and when we were alone in a room you would basically run out. Then roman told me the night you met me you were in a serious relationship."

Dean put his head down.

"Shit. I was hoping I could avoid this but you deserve to know. Yes before you and matt came into my life I was in a very serious relationship. Her name was Pamela she was the only real girlfriend I ever had. I loved her with all my heart. She made me wanna settle down and have a family. So I went out a bought a ring and I was ready to take the next step in our relationship but things went horribly wrong."

"What happened."

"The night I was gonna ask her to marry me there was this huge accident on highway 5 a tractor trailer overturned trapping 3 cars. Pam's car was one of them."

Lisa could hear dean's voice begin to crack. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"When they, they pulled her out and rushed her to the hospital it was to late she was bleeding internally there was nothing they could do. I never got the chance to tell her I loved her." Dean said tears streaming down his face.

Lisa pulled dean into her arms and held him close. When he pulled back she could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"Dean if this makes you feel any better I believe that Pamela knew how much you loved her and she died knowing that she had your love and your heart to see her through."

Dean nodded his head. Lisa whipped the tears from his cheek with her thumb. Dean grabbed her hands and held them close to his heart.

Dean looked into lisa's eyes then he leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away from him.

"What wrong."

"Dean what you just told me helps me to understand why you wanted me to move in with you. Not just because you wanted matt there but because you were trying to fill the void left when Pam died. And I'm sorry but I don't think I'm the person to fill that void."

"No lisa that's not true. Yes I wanted matt there but I wanted you there just as much. I wanna spend more time with you and matt. I care about you."

"You do care about me. I think in my heart I always knew you did. I think that's the reason I fell in love with you. I see how you are with matt he loves having you around him and I love seeing the two most importment men in my life happy. I've had one serious relationship. And he broke my heart. I never thought I could feel like letting anyone in. Until I met you that night wasn't just a one night stand to me. It was more. That was the night I became a mommy. The day Matty was born was the happiest day of my life and now I'm happier because I have you. Dean I love you now you know how I feel about you and it's ok if you don't feel the same way I feel about you. I just wanted you to know."

There was a eerie silence between Lisa and dean. Then dean spoke.

"Lisa I've only loved one women in my life and that's was Pamela she was my life. She brought me back from the brink of disaster. When I saw you again for the first time after that night I felt this spark this unimaginable energy run through my body that I just couldn't explain. Seeing you and being around you made me think back to that night we were together. But right now I'm just not ready for love. I'm so sorry."

Lisa felt like someone punched her in the stomach. She was ready for love but dean wasn't."

She looked up at dean and said.

"It's ok I understand. I'm just happy matt has his daddy in his life. To love him and teach him things I can't. That's the most important thing right now."

Dean smiled and then hugged lisa.

They headed home and dean went straight to be. Lisa decided to go outside and sit by the pool when she looked up at the sky the tears started to fall.

She told him she loved him but he didn't feel the same way about her.

Her heart broke twice that night. She didn't know if she would ever be able to repair it.


	21. Chapter 21

As the weeks went by it was becoming harder and harder for lisa to be around dean knowing that they will never be together. The guys would be leaving on tour on Friday. She hoped the time apart she would be able to figure out what she was going to do.

One day lisa was sitting by the pool watching the ripples on the water. Dean was swimming laps in the pool.

When he got out of the water lisa got lost in her own little world.

His body was dripping from the water. His hair wet and wavy his tanned sculpted body walked towards her. She stood up and he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately and then.

"Lisa hey you alright."

"Huh what." She said looking up at dean.

"I asked if you were ok you look flushed."

"Oh yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure maybe you should get out of the sun. Umm hey what are your plans tonight."

"I don't have any plans tonight why." Lisa said with a smile.

"Seth and Roman wanna have a guys night on the town before we head out on tour. I just wanted to make sure it was ok with you I wasn't sure if you and meg were going out."

"Nope I'm all you. I mean I'm free tonight."

"Good. Well I better get dried off and dressed the guys will be here soon."

Lisa was sad that dean was going out with the boys.

Later that night lisa was having a lot of trouble getting matt to eat.

"Oh honey you have to eat something."

He just wouldn't stop crying. She decided to give him a bath in some jasmine that seem to calm him down some but the second he was dried off and in his Pj's he was restless again.

She didn't know what else to do so she checked to see if he had a fever.

"Ok pumpkin oh I know you don't feel good mommy is gonna see if you have a fever." She said putting the thermometer in his ear waiting for it to beep. When it did it read 102.1.

She gave him some baby Tylenol but that didn't even help.

Lisa didn't know if he was teething or something else she was starting to get worried.

A few hours later Dean came home it was about 3am.

When he came in lisa was in the living room walking around with matt trying to calm him.

"Lisa what's wrong."

"He has a fever it's 102.1. First I gave him a bath then some baby Tylenol so far nothing has worked. Dean I'm really scared."

"Hey it's gonna be alright." Dean said holding me and a crying matt in his arms.

"Come here pal are you giving mommy a hard time. Oh it's alright buddy."

"Do you think we should take him to the hospital."

Dean looked at matt and he was now screaming.

"Yeah I think we should he feels really hot. Here you take him and I'll drive."

Lisa sat in the back seat holding matt. As dean drove matt just suddenly stopped crying. When lisa looked down she saw something wrong.

"Matt honey. Matty. Oh my god. Dean something's wrong. Matt's not breathing."

Lisa could feel the car speed up. It only took them a minute to get to the hospital.

When lisa got out she ran in as fast as she could.

"Help me somebody. My baby he's not breathing."

A nurse came over and took matt from lisa and rushed him into a room. She felt so helpless. Dean came running in.

"Where's matt."

"The nurse took him into a room. Dean I can't loose him he's all I have."

Dean took lisa into his arms.

"We won't lose him. I promise you we won't."

Lisa's mind was racing, her heart was beast so fast she thought it was going to burst out of her chest.

Her body tremble at the thought of her little boy sick and maybe dying.

It was all she could think of.

"Lisa look at me."

She couldn't life her head. Dean cupped her fast and lifted her head up to meet his eyes.

"I promise you Matty will not die we won't lose him. He's a strong little boy."

Lisa just broke down. Dean tightened his arms around her holding her tight. He was just as scared as she was.

He felt helpless to. He wanted to break down and cry. He held back the tears he needed to be strong for matt and lisa.


	22. Chapter 22

Sitting in the waiting room of the hospital was like sitting on death row the time just dragged on and on and on.

Lisa was beyond worried about Matt. Dean on the outside he was being strong for lisa but on the inside he was screaming.

Finally what felt like forever the doctor came out.

"Hello. I'm Dr. North."

"What's wrong with my baby." Lisa asked.

"Your son was brought in with a extremely high fever now we are running some test but for right now he's in the NICU he's resting comfortably but I'm sorry to say this he's not alert."

"What do you mean he's not alert. Is he." Lisa asked.

"I'm sorry your son is in a coma."

"Oh god."

"Can we see him." Dean said keeping his arm around lisa's waist.

"Yes of course. Nurse will you take them to the NICU please."

Lisa and dean followed the nurse to where matt was. When they got there lisa lost it.

"Oh my god." She said covering her mouth.

"Hello. I'm nurse kelly. You must be this handsome little guys mommy and daddy."

Lisa shook her head.

"How is he." Dean asked.

"Well that's hard to say I'm sure Dr. North told you that we are running test."

"What is that he's in." Lisa asked.

"This is called a incubator. It helps us keep track of his vital and it keeps him warm when he's cold and cool when he's warm which is what is going now we are trying to get his fever down. Why don't I get you a chair so you can sit with him."

Lisa and dean walked over to matt.

"Here you go. Now you can place your hands in here and don't worry you won't hurt him."

Lisa did what the nurse showed her to do. She placed her hands inside and started stroking matt's hair. She started to talk to him.

"Hey sweetie. It's ok mommy's here so is daddy. Talk to him dean."

"Hey champ. Now I don't want you to be scared ok. You just rest and get better ok."

Lisa and dean sat there with matt for a few hours. Then the doctor came in to tell them what was wrong.

"Miss Anderson, Mr. Ambrose. I have your son's test results."

"So what's wrong with him." Lisa asked.

"Your son has a small case of spinal meningitis."

"What does that mean." Dean asked.

"It explains the high fever, the shortness of breath and it's a good thing you guys got here when you did unnoticed it could have killed him and it also explains your son slipping into a coma. Now his case is small and we can help it with medicine but for now he has to stay in that incubator to keep his immune system in tact."

"What happens if after the meningitis is out of his system he doesn't wake up." Lisa asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now I'm gonna get the paper work on getting him moved to a more private room in the NICU."

Lisa couldn't believe what was happening Matt was fine just yesterday.

They were moved to a more private room just off the NICU. But close enough if something happened.

It's been 2 days since Matt was brought into the hospital. Lisa was sitting by matt just watching his little chest go up and down. She wished she could take his place. She was struggling to stay awake. Dean could see this. He came over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them.

"Hey why don't you go lie down on the sofa and get some sleep."

"No I'm fine I just wanna sit here I don't want him to be scared if he wakes up."

"You mean when he wakes up cause he will wake up."

Lisa looked up at Dean she wanted to believe him but she just didn't know if she could.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey you guys up for some company."

Its was Seth, Roman and Meg.

"Hey guys." Dean said.

"No problem. How's little man doing." roman asked.

"He's hanging in. But I'm married worried about lisa. She hasn't left his side in hours."

"Why don't you and seth get out of here get some air or something to eat I'll sit with her."

Lisa didn't even know dean had left till Roman came over to her.

"Hey honey." Roman said kissing the top of her head.

She placed her hand on his that was resting on her shoulder.

"He looks peaceful doesn't he." she said.

"Yes he does. Listen why don't you go get something to eat and I'll sit with him."

"I don't wanna leave him."

"I know you don't but baby girl you need to get something to eat and get some air. Sitting here worrying about him isn't going to help you. What happens if Matty wakes up and your to sick to hold him."

Lisa knew roman was right.

"Roman promise me if anything happens will you come get me."

"I promise not go on. Seth took Dean to get something to eat. Why don't you go join them."

Lisa nodded and left the room and headed down to the cafeteria.

That's where she saw Dean and Seth sitting at a table way in the back so she headed over to them. Seth saw her and stood up.

"Hi."

"Hey sweetie." Seth said giving me a hug.

Dean stood up and gave lisa a hug. She sat down next to dean and held his hand.

"How ya going honey." Seth asked.

"I'm ok. I just wish I could take matty home." She said then dean squeezed her hand.

"And we will lisa. You'll see."

After the cafeteria lisa and dean went to get some air they ended up on the roof of the hospital. Lisa walked over to the edge of the roof.

She felt the cool air blow. The she felt a shiver. Dean put his arms around lisa and she melted into his embrace.

"Dean do you think matt is gonna be ok."

"I don't know I wish I didn't but I don't. I keep hoping that he will. But I just don't know."

Lisa felt the tears begin to fall.

"I can't lose him dean. He's all I have in my life."

Lisa felt dean turn her around and hold her close to him.

"We won't lose him."

"How do you know."

Dean pulled away from lisa and looked into her eyes.

"Because he's got your strength and my fighting spirit with that he can make it through anything. And your wrong about one thing."

"What."

"Matty isn't the only one in your life. You've got seth, roman, meg and you've got me." Dean said caressing her cheek.

Dean began to lean in about to kiss lisa when she pulled away.

"What's wrong."

"Dean your wrong I don't have you. I never will."

"Lisa."

Lisa was about to walk away when her cell phone rang.

"Hello. What. Yeah ok roman will be right there.

"Lisa what is it."

"That was roman he said matty waking up."

Lisa jumped into dean's arms. They hugged each other tight.

When they pulled away they were so close to kissing but lisa once again pulled away.

The were both so happy that matt was waking up.


	23. Chapter 23

When they got back downstairs and to matt's room seth and roman were standing outside.

"Roman." Lisa said.

"The doc is in with him now."

"Roman you said he woke up."

"He opened his eyes and smiled at me and seth. The doc asked us to wait outside."

Just as he said that the door opened and the doc came out.

"How is he doc." Dean asked.

"He's fine the medication we've been giving him is working. He's awake and alert you can go in and see him."

Dean took lisa's hand and they went in. When they got in they saw the nurse holding him.

"Hey matty look there's mommy and daddy." The nurse said handing matt to lisa.

"Hi sweetheart. Mommy is so happy your ok." Lisa said kissing his cheek.

Matt looked over and say dean standing there and he pointed to him. Lisa gave matt to dean.

"Hey there buddy. You gave mommy and I a big scare." Dean said as matt was playing with the collar of dean's coat.

Lisa was so happy matt was going to be ok.

A few hours later.

"I wonder when we can take him home." Lisa said rocking matt in the rocking chair.

"I don't know I'm sure the doctor will be back to tell us. And speak of the devil her doc."

"Hey guys. Hey there little man you look like your feeling better."

"When can we take him home." Lisa asked.

"Well I ran some more test and I don't see why you can't take him home right now."

"Really. How fast can he be released." Lisa asked.

"Let me go get the paper work."

The doctor left to get matt's release forms.

"Hey little guy you ready to go home." Lisa said watching matt play with dean's collar.

A few hours later the family was home.

Dean didn't leave matt's side he took him up to his room and put him to bed.

"Poor guy he's had a rough couple days." Dean said rubbing matt's forehead.

"Yeah he did." Lisa then yawned.

"Why don't you go get some sleep I'll stay up with him."

"Yeah but I think I'm gonna take a shower first."

Dean nodded and lisa went to take a hot shower.

Lisa let the hot water melt all the worry and troubles fade away.

After about 20 minutes she got out and went into her room and decided to pull out a book and read.

Dean was in matt's room talking to him.

"Oh big man do you know how much I love you. Yeah you know. You know when the day I found out about you I was little on the skeptical side. I never thought a crazy wild man like me would ever have a son. After Pamela died I was so lost. Then I met your mommy and wow your mommy, she is so wonderful and amazing. But you already know that. I care about your mom more then I care about myself. I hate that I have to leave you and mommy but I promise the time will just fly by. So I need you to be a good boy for mommy can you do that for me."

All matt did was babble. Dean laughed.

After dean finally got matty to sleep he headed down to lisa's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Matt's down for the night."

"Oh ok thanks."

"Umm are you hungry I was gonna order some pizza."

"Yeah pizza is fine with me."

Dean left and lisa got dressed then headed downstairs. Dean was in the kitchen on the phone ordering pizza and lisa went into the living room and sat on the couch. Dean sat down next to her.

"So do you wanna watch a movie." dean asked.

"Sure."

Dean found a movie on cable. They settled in with pizza and beer.

After they finished eating they sat back and watched the movie.

Dean put his arm around lisa and without thinking she snuggled up against him laying her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating and it was soothing to her. She could feel dean rubbing his hand on the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine.

Lisa didn't know if it was the slight beer buzz she had or the soft light from the tv she lifted up her head and before she could think she placed her hand on dean's cheek and leaned in and kissed him.

Dean was surprised but he accepted her kiss.

He pulled lisa closer to him. His hand moving up and down her back pulling her even more closer. She got up and straddled his legs. His hand moved down to her ass giving it a squeeze.

Dean broke the kiss and looked into lisa's eyes. He took his hands and went to the bottom of her shirt and pulled up and over her head. He kissed the curve of her breast. Lisa was lost in the feel of his lips on her skin. She could feel his hand roam up her back and to the clasp of her bra but something in her stopped him.

"Dean stop."

"What's wrong."

"I can't do to this." she said grabbing her shirt and covering herself.

"Why not."

"You know why dean."

Dean did know why.

"But I thought you wanted this."

"I do want this. I want nothing more then to be with you like this. But I have to know do you love me."

"Lisa."

"Then I know my answer."

Lisa got up and was about to head upstairs when dean stopped her.

"Lisa you know I care about you. Do you care about me."

"Yes you now I do."

Dean pulled her in and kissed her again and lisa melted but she knew it was wrong.

"No dean stop. I can't do this."

Dean could see how hurt lisa was. He wanted to say those words he wanted to say I love you to her but something was holding him back he just couldn't do it.

"Lisa I don't wanna leave knowing your upset with me."

"I'm not upset. I'm just hurt. I love you yes. I want nothing more then to be with you. But I just can't. I'm sorry. I'll move out if you want me to."

"No. That's not what I want. I want you and matt here. You're my family. You and matt are my life I would be lost without the two of you."

"I better get to bed matt's gonna be up soon."

"Lisa you do believe me don't you. You do believe me that I care about you."

Lisa placed her hand on his cheek.

"Yes I believe you." She said kissing his cheek.

Dean watched lisa walk up the stairs.

He knew he was hurting lisa but not telling her how he really felt.

He wanted to run up stairs take lisa in his arms and just tell her I love you. But he was scared to death to say those words.

The next day it was time for the guys to leave for there 2 month tour. Lisa and Matt were at the airport with Seth, roman and dean.

"I'm gonna miss you little guy." Roman said holding matt tickling him.

"Your gonna miss uncle roman to aren't you buddy."

Matt giggle when seth took him from roman's arms. When roman looked over at Lisa and dean he could tell there was major tension so he went over and hugged lisa.

"I'm gonna miss you baby girl."

"Yeah I'm gonna miss you to roman."

Seth brought matt back over and he reached for Dean.

"Daddy's gonna miss you so much. Now don't grow to much. You'll send me pictures and video's of him won't you."

"Of course I will. You won't miss a thing I promise." Lisa said.

She watched dean give matt a kiss and hug. Then he handed matt back to lisa.

"alright you be a good boy for mommy. I'll text you when we land."

"Ok. Have a good tour." Lisa said.

She gave Dean a hug but it was a quick hug. She watched them board the plane after they were on the plane she headed back to her car. Got matt strapped in and that's when the flood gates opened.

She didn't want to cry but she loved dean so much. But she knew in her heart that he will never ever love her.

On the plane roman was getting situated in his seat when he saw dean looking out the window.

"Hey what's up with you."

"Nothing."

"You sure cause you seem tense."

"It's nothing ok."

"Ok sorry I asked."

"Man I'm gonna miss lisa and matty." Seth said.

"Yeah me to." Roman said.

"Can you guys just pipe down I wanna get some sleep it's a long flight."

Seth and roman just looked at each other seth sat down in his seat but roman knew something was wrong. He leaned over and said to dean.

"Look man it's none of my business but is everything ok between you and lisa."

"Yeah everything is fine."

"Sure doesn't seem that way. Infact at the airport you guys seemed tense with each other."

"It's nothing."

"Dean I know you care about her. We all do but you care about her more. It's almost like you love her but your afraid to tell her. It's it because of Pamela."

Dean just looked at him.

"Roman drop it ok I don't wanna talk about it and for future reference don't you ever bring up Pamela's name ever again are we clear."

"Crystal. Sorry I asked."

Roman closed his eyes and went to sleep. Dean couldn't stop thinking about lisa. Roman was right he did love her. He wanted to tell her but all he could think about was Pamela he still loved her and he just couldn't let her go.


	24. Chapter 24

The one good thing about living in Vegas in the winter it's 80 degree's and sunny. It was also almost Christmas time.

Which meant this would be matt's first Christmas.

Matty was the most excited little boy ever but Lisa on the other hand was feeling very depressed and lost. She couldn't stop thinking about dean.

The last time she Skyped with him he said two words to her hello and goodbye. Lisa was beyond hurt.

One afternoon Lisa was out shopping with Meg and meg's sister Lacey.

"Hey lisa you think tom will like this." She said showing lisa a vintage def leopard t-shirt.

"Yeah I think he'll like that. Wait hold on why are you buying tom a Christmas gift."

"Well tom and I have been seeing each other for a few months."

"A few months ok you better dish girl."

"Ok about 6 months ago tom asked me out to dinner after his shift at the club. We hit it off so well that one thing led to another." Meg said blushing.

"Oh wow. Well I'm happy for you."

"Yeah that was convincing. Honey you have been a little edgy for I don't know about a month. Are things ok with you and dean."

"Meg there is no me and dean and there never will."

"What I thought things were going so well with you two."

"Well you thought wrong."

Meg could see the hurt in lisa's eyes.

"Hey talk to me what's going on."

"Dean told me about his past relationship and it was serious."

"How serious."

"He bought a ring and was ready to settle down."

"Wow really. Well what happened what was her name why didn't he get married."

Lisa walked over to a bench in the store. Meg sat down beside her.

"Well her name was Pamela. She was the great love of his life. She brought him back from the brink of hell, he was on drugs he was drinking and just getting into so much trouble one night he met Pamela and she changed him. Years later he was gonna ask her to marry him but there was a horrible tractor trailer accident on highway 5 her car was trapped under the truck by the time she got to the hospital it was to late. Dean didn't get there in time to tell her goodbye."

"Oh my god."

"Meg when he told me this I understood why he can't get close to me. I feel it in my heart that He's still in love with Pamela a ghost and I can't compete with that."

"What are you gonna do."

"I don't know. I really don't know." Lisa said getting up but she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone whom she never thought she would ever see again.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. Lisa."

"Jake Hi."

Lisa felt her stomach sink into her feet. Never in a million years would she have thought she would see him.

"So what have you been doing with yourself."

"Um not much what about you."

"Well not much myself. I moved to new york after we broke up and would you believe this I got married and I'm gonna be a daddy in a couple months."

"Wow really that's wonderful. So what are you doing in Vegas."

"Business trip I'm actually on my way to the airport and I just had to stop here and pick up some gifts for the baby."

"Well that's great."

"Hey lisa you ready I need to get home."

"Yeah sure meg. Well Jake it was nice to see you again."

"It sure was." Jake said giving lisa a hug.

On the way home lisa was very quite and meg noticed.

"Hey you ok."

"Umm yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure. After we left the store you looked kinda freaked out from seeing Jake again."

"Wouldn't you be."

"What did he say to you."

"Well he's married and going to be a father. The whole time the whole damn time we were together he never wanted to get married or have kids. Guess I wasn't the right person for him. Story of my life."

Meg didn't know what to say. When they got to dean's place they took there bags into the house.

"Molly I'm home."

"Hi miss Anderson." Molly the sitter came in holding matt.

"Hey bubs how was he."

"He was good a little fussy when he woke up."

"Great thanks. Oh here is the money with a little extra."

"Thanks Miss Anderson. Bye matty."

"I'll see you after the holidays have fun on your ski trip."

Molly waved goodbye.

Lisa too matty upstairs for his afternoon nap and then headed back down to help Meg start decorating.

"Wow do you think we bought enough stuff." Meg asked.

"Nope. Well let's get started."

About 2 hours later the girls were finally finished decorating the house.

"Well I think we did a pretty bad ass job. Hey lisa where can I put this box."

"Um in the hall closet."

Meg went to put the box on the top shelf when she saw a box marked Pam's things. She grabbed it and walked back into the living room. Lisa saw meg coming in with the box.

"What's that."

Meg showed her the box and lisa's heart started to pound.

"Where did you find this."

"It was on the shelf."

Lisa set it down.

"Do you think we should open it." lisa asked.

"I think you should."

So she did. It was filled with old movie tickets a book and another box when she opened that box it was filled with picture.

Lisa took some of them out and looked at them.

"Wow look how young dean was. It's amazing how much matt looks like him." Meg said.

"Yeah I know."

Then lisa got to one picture it was a picture of Pamela. She had reddish brown hair green eyes and a killer figure.

"Wow is that her."

"It must be."

"Wow she's was gorgeous."

"I can see why dean loved her so much." Lisa said feeling her heart break.

Meg was looking in the box when she found a smaller black velvet box.

"Lisa." Meg said holding the small box in her hand. Lisa took it and opened it.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful." Meg said.

Lisa just stared at it. It wasn't a big ring it was a modest diamond ring. She thought it was probably all he could afford.

Later that night after meg had left lisa sat on the couch and kept looking at the picture of Pamela.

"He still loves you. I can see why. Your gorgeous. Oh I wish I could talk to you Pamela. I love him so much. But if he still carries a torch for you I can't compete with that. I just wish he could put the past behind him and commit to me and Matty." Lisa said with tears in her eyes.

Lisa had fallen asleep.

Dean was just getting home from the road when he saw the lights from the Christmas tree.

"Wow she really went all out on the decorations." he smiled.

He dropped his bags off at the foot of the stairs and walked in to see lisa sleeping he smiled thinking how peaceful she looked.

Then she saw a box sitting on the table. The smile he once had turned to a frown when she saw the picture of Pamela sitting on the table. He picked up the picture and sighed. This caused lisa to stir.

"hmmm. Dean your back." Lisa said sitting up.

"Why did you open this box." Dean said with a angry tone in his voice.

"Dean I'm sorry."

"These things are non of your business."

Dean angrily started placing the things back in the box closing it.

"This box was not meant for your eyes."

"Dean you have to stop this. Your holding on to the past. Your holding on to her ghost. Keeping these things won't bring her back."

"Shut up. Just shut up."

Lisa was taken a back. Dean had never told her to shut up.

"You have no idea what's it like to lose someone you loved more then you loved yourself."

"Yes I do. Jake was my world I gave him everything. I gave him my heart and soul and he ripped them apart without even blinking an eye."

"Yeah but jake is still alive she's not."

"That's why you have to let her go. You have to put her ghost to rest otherwise you'll never be able to move on."

"Oh and you would like that wouldn't you. Put her to rest so you can just waltz in and take her place."

"No. I would never try to take her place. I can see how much you loved her. All the photographs and the ticket stubs you kept everything you guys did together. I could never replace her and I would never try. But holding on to her is killing you."

"Just leave me alone."

"Dean."

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE." he screamed at her. Lisa took off running up the stairs and into her room.

Dean took the box and went outside and sat down. He opened the box and took out the picture of Pam.

"Oh god I miss you so much baby. I wish you were here." dean said closing his eyes.

A gentle breeze blew through the air. Then dean felt something tousle his hair when he looked up he was shocked.

"Pamela."

"Hey hot stuff."

He stood up and she placed his hand on his cheek.

"You look like shit Ambrose."

"Your real. No you can't be your dead."

"Well that's the good about being angel only you can see me and feel me."

Dean pulled her into his arms.

"Oh my god. It feels so good to hold you again."

Pamela pulled away, took his hand and walked over to the bench next to the pool. She held his hand in hers.

"What are you doing dean."

"What do you mean."

"I mean what are you doing to that poor girl upstairs crying her eyes out."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh really try me. And remember I'm a 100% bullshit detector and my senses are very strong."

"She's amazing. She's wonderful. She's a great mom."

"And."

"And what."

"Oh come on. You love her."

"Pam I can't love her."

"Why not you said it yourself she's amazing. What's not to love. Dean look at me."

Dean looked at pam.

"Baby I'm dead. I'm never coming back. I wish I could but I can't and besides I kinda like it up there it's like club med for eternity."

"Your so morbid you always were."

"Comes with the territory. Now tell the truth why can't you tell lisa that you love her."

"Because."

"Because is not answer. I wanna know."

"Cause I still love you ok is that what you wanted to hear." Dean said getting up and walking over to the edge of the pool.

"Oh baby. I love you to but you have to let me go."

"I don't know how."

"Yes you do." she said looking over at the box on the table.

"No I can't please."

"Dean I love you I always will but keeping me in your heart doesn't leave much room for lisa and that gorgeous little boy of yours. If you keep me there your gonna lose both of them."

"No I can't lose them."

"Then you know what you have to do. Put me to rest. Let go."

When dean turned around Pamela was gone.

Dean went over to the fire pit and sat down. He started to toss things into the fire.

Upstairs lisa could smell something burning. She got up and went outside and saw dean sitting at the fire pit she saw the box sitting at his feet. She walked over to him.

"Dean."

He looked up at her. He reached out his hand for her to take and she did sitting down next to him.

"You were right keeping all this I was holding on to her ghost. I have to let her go before I lose you and matty."

"You could never lose us. No matter what matty and I will always be here."

When lisa looked in the box there were two things still remaining the picture of Pam and her engagement ring. Lisa took them out.

"She was beautiful."

"Yeah she was. But if I want a future I need to let go of the past." Dean said taking the ring and tossing it into the fire. He took one last look at the picture and tossed that in to. When he looked up he saw Pam blowing him a kiss and then she faded away.

"It's late you need your rest." Lisa said.

She got up when dean grabbed her hand.

"Lisa wait. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to."

"It's ok. I really shouldn't have opened the box."

"I'm glad you did cause it made me realize that I didn't have any room in my heart for anyone while I was still holding on to Pamela."

"And what's in your heart now."

He took lisa's hand and placed it on his heart.

"You and matty. I love him. And I love you."

"Dean. Do you really mean that."

"Yes." Dean said pulling in and kissing her passionately.

When they broke the kiss dean had tears in his eyes.

"Dean what's wrong."

"Nothing. I'm happy. But lisa do you still love me."

"I could never stop. I tried but I just couldn't stop loving you no matter how pig headed and stubborn you got. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Dean smiled and kissed lisa again.

"Dean I don't wanna rush anything. I wanna take this new found love slow."

"Anything you want. I wanna prove to you that my love for you isn't just because I gave up a ghost of someone I loved it's because I truly and honestly love you."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

Lisa and dean stood there holding each. Lisa heard matty crying.

"Let's go check on matt." Lisa said grabbing deans hand and heading up to matt's room.

"Hey baby. What's wrong." Lisa said picking matt up. When he looked at dean he said something they both were dying to hear.

"Da."

"Matt are you trying to say daddy."

"Da."

"It's ok buddy you'll say it. But good job trying to say daddy."

Lisa rested her head on his shoulder.

"That was the most amazing feeling ever. I just wish I didn't have to fly out tomorrow night."

"But you just got back."

"I know but me seth and roman have to go to new york for stupid network crap."

"You'll be back into for Christmas won't you."

"Of course it's just a two day trip and I'll be back in plenty of time for matt's first Christmas. I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"Good. Well it's late I should get to bed."

"Yeah me to."

Dean walked lisa to her room.

"Well goodnight."

Lisa was about to go into her room but not before dean pulled her in for a kiss. Lisa moaned alittle into the kiss. When dean broke the kiss lisa smiled.

"Well goodnight." Dean said kissing lisa's nose.

"Goodnight." Lisa turned around when she head dean.

"Hey. I love you ."

"I love you to."

They both went into there rooms.

Lisa couldn't sleep all she could think about was that amazing kiss she shared with dean.

If she had one Christmas wish it would be for dean to tell everyone how much he loves her. But she was satisfied with how it was now.

If that Christmas wish came true she could die a happy women. But she knew it probably wouldn't.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day Meg was helping lisa trim the tree.

"Meg hand me that bell. Thanks. Ok so what do you think."

"Wow lisa you did a awesome job. What do you think matty. Did mommy do good."

Matty just babbled and sucked his thumb.

"I think he likes it." Meg said.

"Well he likes it but I'm not sure dean will."

"Well here's your chance to find out I think I hear a car."

Meg was right Dean, Seth and Roman all got out of dean's car.

They must have stopped off to shop before coming home cause they were carrying about 6 bags each. Me and meg went outside to help.

"Wow did you buy out all of new york."

"Nah we bought some in NYC and some in Vegas." Dean said.

Seth and roman took the rest of the stuff into the house and placed it on the couch.

Lisa couldn't help it she tried to peek in some of the bags.

"Hey hey no peeking some of that is your Christmas gifts."

"Oh can't I have a little peek." She said giving dean puppy dog eyes.

"Not even the tiniest little peek."

All lisa could do was smile. She thought he was so cute when he gave her that devilish little smile.

Lisa and dean were just about to walk into the kitchen to join meg, seth and roman when meg stopped them.

"Guys what you can't come in here."

"Why not." Dean asked.

"Because your standing under the mistletoe." Meg said.

Both Dean and Lisa looked.

"Well it is tradition." Lisa said.

"Yeah it is. Can't break the tradition now can we."

The both looked at each other. Dean put his arms around lisa and pulled her into a kiss. This kiss turned into something. It was making lisa's toes curl. It felt like they were the only two people in the room. Dean's hand began to roam he had to stop himself.

"Um excuse me."

They broke the kiss when they heard roman speak.

"Should I get the hose."

Lisa and dean just laughed.

Later that night Lisa was giving matt a bath.

"Matty do you know what time it is. It's almost Christmas time and do you know who comes on Christmas morning."

"Ho Ho Ho."

"That's right Santa comes and guess what mommy and daddy talked to santa and he told us that you've been a very good little boy so when you wake up on Christmas morning you are gonna get a lot of very cool presents."

Matt smiled and when he smiled he looked just like Dean.

"You something little man you are looking more and more like your daddy everyday. And you know something else I love your daddy so much. Do you love daddy baby."

"Da."

After lisa got matt dried off and dressed for bed she took him downstairs to the living room.

"Hey someone wanted to say goodnight to there daddy."

She handed matt to dean.

"Are you going to bed little guy."

"No no no." Matt said shaking his head.

"Oh yes you are. Give daddy a kiss."

"Goodnight sweetie I love you."

"Ok come on honey time for bed."

Matt shook his head no.

"You will be baby."

"Hey lisa after you get matt to sleep come outside I wanna show you something."

"Ok."

After what seemed like forever Lisa finally got matt to sleep so she headed downstairs and outside where it was so dark she couldn't see her hand in front of her face.

"Dean."

"Don't move. Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes. She didn't know what Dean was doing but she was excited to find out.


	26. Chapter 26

"Dean when can I open my eyes."

"Ok. Open your eyes."

When she opened her eyes she was stunned.

"Oh my god."

Dean had decorated the whole outside in Christmas lights. It looked like a winter wonderland.

"Do you like it."

"Like it I love it. When did you do all this." She said walking over to a little table that was beautifully decorated with candles and in the middle were two glasses of red wine.

"While you were putting matt to sleep." He said handed her a glass.

"You did all this while I put matt to sleep. You had to have had help."

"Nope I did this all myself."

"I must say I'm very impressed."

"Good that was what I was aiming for. Come sit with me."

They sat down by the fit pit on a blanket that dean had set up.

They watched the fire for a few minutes then dean spoke.

"These last few months have been just amazing. I never in a million years thought I would be a father. Pam and I talked about having kids all the time. The night of her accident I saw my chances to be a dad die with her."

Lisa could tell he was starting to get chocked up so she placed her hand in his.

"And you're a wonderful father. Matt is so lucky to have you in his life."

"What about his mommy. Is his mommy lucky to have me in her life."

"Yes very lucky."

When she said that it made dean smile.

A cool breeze blew in the night sky it sent a shiver through lisa's body.

"You cold."

Lisa shook her head.

Dean got up and sat behind lisa and wrapped blanket around them.

"That better."

"Yes much better."

Having dean's arms around lisa made her feel safe and secure.

Dean was her protector.

Lisa began to doze off before she knew it she was asleep in his arms.

"Lisa. Hey lisa." Dean said he let out a small laugh. He looked down and saw lisa had fallen asleep.

He picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room.

He placed her on the bed and pulled the covers up and kissed her forehead and then he whispered.

"Sweet dreams lisa. I love you."

After he left the room and she heard the door close she opened her eyes and smiled.

She was a very lucky girl to have a guy like dean in her life.


	27. Chapter 27

Lisa was still thinking about what dean did for her. She was hanging out with meg.

"So where's that gorgeous god son of mine."

"He's spending the day with his daddy."

"So things are going well with you and dean."

"Yeah there going very well." Lisa said with a smile on her face.

"Um lisa what is that smile all about."

"What smile."

"That smile. Oh my god did you and dean finally do it."

"What no. But he did finally tell me he loves me."

All meg could do was smile right along with lisa.

"Um lisa your phone is chirping."

"Hello."

"Lisa its dean I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch with meg but I'm having some trouble getting matt to sleep I think his gums are bothering him."

"Ok in the freeze is a teething ring that usually helps if that doesn't work try some baby anbesol. If you need me to come home I can."

"No. You enjoy your day with Meg tell her I said hi."

"Ok I will. Bye dean."

"Is everything ok with matt."

"Yeah he's teething. Dean was having trouble getting him to calm down. Maybe I should go home. This is the first time Dean's been home alone with matt."

"Honey dean is fine being alone with matt. You need this time to yourself. Now come on we have to get out facial's and mani pedi's."

Lisa knew meg was right dean would be just fine.

Later that night lisa called home to see how things were and to let dean know she was on her way home but the phone just kept ringing. She started to worry when dean didn't pick up. Lisa made it home and headed into the house and saw the only lights on were the lights from the Christmas tree.

"Dean. Are you home." She said but no one answered.

She headed upstairs and noticed the light in dean's room was on she walked in and peaked and what she saw made her smile.

Dean was asleep and so was matt. She walked over to get a closer look and saw matt sleeping next to dean with his little hand in dean's.

"Hmmm hey your home."

"Yeah sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Lisa said sitting down on the bed.

"Did you have a good time with Meg."

"Yeah I did. How was your day with matt."

"We sure did. We played in the pool and then he beat up on Seth and roman and guess what he tried to walk some more today."

"He did. Wow I can't believe how fast he's growing."

"Yeah before you know it he'll be off to college."

"Don't say that I want him to stay a baby."

Dean smiled.

Matty looked up and rubbed his eyes

"Hey sweetie. You wanna go to your room to go night night."

He shook his head yes and rubbed his eyes.

"Ok give daddy a kiss."

"Good night buddy. I love you."

Lisa took matt to his room and he went right back to sleep the second she put him in his crib.

Lisa was in her room getting ready for bed when she decided to go say goodnight to dean. She went and knocked on his door she heard him tell her to come in.

"I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Come sit with me."

She walked over to the bed and sat next to dean. He then proceeded to put his arm around her and pull her close to him and she just melted.

"This is nice isn't it."

"Hmm yes it is." Lisa said.

She lifted her head up to look into dean's blue eyes then he leaned down and kissed her.

Dean broke the kiss and stared into lisa's eyes.

"Hey what are your plans tomorrow night."

"Hmm nothing why."

"I wanna take my special lady out for a awesome night on the town."

"Oh I don't know I'll have to see if meg can watch Matty."

"Don't worry about Matty I asked roman and he said he would watch him."

"Dean I'm not sure about that matty is still so little. Has roman ever been around kids."

"He has a daughter and his girlfriend is in town so don't worry Matty will be fine. So what do you say will you go out to dinner with me."

"Yes of course."

Dean smiled and kissed lisa.

The next day roman and his daughter came to pick up matt.

Lisa was putting some things in his bag for a overnight stay with roman.

"Lisa. Hey lisa you here."

"Upstairs in matt's room roman."

Roman and his daughter headed upstairs.

"Hey."

"Hi gorgeous. Lisa this is my daughter Christina. Sweetie this is matt's mommy lisa."

"Hi Christina."

"Hi Miss Lisa. Hi Matty."

Matty smiled at Christina.

"Ok now I've packed some clothes and some extra diapers and he's been teething so I put some teething rings in there to you can just put them in the freezer. Oh and if he starts pulling on his ear just give him a couple drops of this it should help. And if he."

"Lisa I can handle it. Matt's gonna be ok."

"Yeah miss lisa, my daddy will take good care of matt won't you daddy."

"You bet pumpkin."

Lisa smiled.

Later that night lisa was in her room finishing up getting ready.

She decided to wear a black knee length dress. Her make was soft but noticeable. She checked herself one last time in the mirror before heading downstairs.

As she was walking down the stairs she saw dean standing at the foot of the stairs lisa cleared her throat getting him to turn around.

"Oh my god."

Lisa stopped just before the last step.

"Wow you look amazing."

"Thanks." Lisa said stepping the rest of the way down till she was standing in front of Dean smoothing out the collar of his jacket.

"So um you ready to go."

"Wow Dean Ambrose are you nervous."

"Me nervous no I'm not nervous I don't get nervous so not I'm not nervous."

"Dean you said nervous 4 times."

"Ok maybe a little."

Lisa just laughed.

Dean took her to all the hot spots in Vegas.

"Wow I've lived here for 5 years and never even knew half this stuff was here."

"Stick with me kid and I'll show you the really exciting stuff."

"When I'm with you everything is exciting."

After a very fun night of going to clubs and all the hotspots in Vegas, lisa and dean headed home.

Lisa went in and plopped down on the couch taking off her heels.

"Wow if I knew we were going to be walking around everywhere tonight I would have worn better shoes my feet are killing me."

Dean sat down and started to rub lisa's aching feet.

"Hmmm oh wow that feels good."

"Did you have fun tonight."

"I had a blast tonight. Vegas at night is a very hot town."

"You looked incredible tonight. I almost had to punch someone for just looking at you."

"Dean Ambrose did you get jealous."

"Yes I got very jealous."

"Well let me see if I can make you not jealous."

Lisa crawled over to dean and straddled his hips she crashed her lips down on his she could feel his tongue part her lips.

Dean let his hands roam all over her body hearing her moan into the kiss was making him rock hard and her grinding her hips wasn't helping.

When he broke the kiss he could see the fiery lust in her eyes.

"Tell me dean. Tell me what do you wanna do to me." She whispered into his ear.

"Hmm well let's see first I wanna throw you down on this couch." Dean said tossing lisa on to her back.

"Yeah then what."

"Then I'm take my hands and rub them all over your gorgeous body." He said rubbing hand up her thighs pushing her dress up exposing her blue silk panties.

"Well so far I like this. So now what are going to do to me."

"First these need to come off." He said hooking his thumbs into the sides of her panties taking them off.

He then kissed from her toes all the down her leg nipping her inner thigh. Lisa could feel her body tingle with each kiss of his lips on her hot skin.

"Now that you have my panties off Mr. Ambrose what else do you have planned for me."

"Oh just my mouth on this wet little kitty." He said.

He took his fingers and separated her wet cunt and licked her sweet nectar. He could hear her let out a moan.

"Oh god."

She could feel his tongue licking up and down her slick walls. She placed her hands in his hair guiding him she felt his pace quicken he put his hands under her ass lifting her up to get more access to her.

"Oh yeah dean that's it. Yes, hmm yes."

"You like don't you."

"Yes I love it when your tongue is inside me." She said thrashing her head around.

Dean took his finger and inserted them inside her cause her to gasp in pleasure. He pumped them slow at first but went faster hearing her let out a long slow moan of excitement.

"Dean I'm gonna cum."

"Not yet baby I'm far from done with you yet." He said.

He pulled her up to he knees and kissed her hard.

"You kiss amazing but what else can you do with that sweet mouth."

"Oh I can do a lot of things the one thing I can do really well is I can do better showing you then telling you." She said unbuckling his belt an pulling out his erection.

She licked the tip of his cock then she lowered her mouth on to him she bobbed up and down slow at first but when she felt him place his hands in her hair she sped up.

She could hear dean let out a growl.

"Hmm you keep going like that I won't last much longer baby." he said pulling her up and kissing her. He pulled off her dress and she took off the rest of his clothes.

He attacked her breast with wild abandon.

"Dean."

"Hmm."

"Dean make love to me dean."

When dean looked at her he could see the lust that was once in her eyes had turned to love. He picked her up and carried her over to the fireplace and gently laid her down.

He hovered over top of her, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, she could feel his erection rub against her already tender sex.

"I love you dean."

"I love you lisa."

"Then show me. Show me with your body, show me with your heart."

He smiled and lined himself up with her and eased into her letting her get adjusted to him. He started to thrust in and out of her.

"Hmmm oh dean."

"Lisa god you feel so good baby."

"Oh, yeah oh god yes."

She wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him deeper inside her.

"Yes wrap those legs around me baby."

"Faster dean, faster."

Dean picked up his pace. She matched him thrusted for thrusted.

There body glistening with sweat.

"Ride me baby I wanna look into your eyes when I make you cum." He said pulling lisa up.

She kept her legs wrapped around his muscular waist. She put her hands around his neck.

"Dean oh god I'm close baby oh yes that's it baby right there baby."

"Look at me baby. Open your eyes."

When she opened her eyes she saw his blue eyes looking at her.

"I love you baby I love you so much." He said.

"Oh god dean I love you. Oh hmmm I'm cumming."

"Cum with me baby."

All that could be heard was there cries of passion. He could feel her body tense up followed by his own he emptied himself into her core.

Lying there in his arms lisa felt all her dreams come true. She could feel him playing with her hair.

"Penny for your thoughts."

She lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"The only thought I have right now is being here with you."

"Hmm ditto. I love you baby."

They kissed and started to get into it again when the phone rang.

"Hmm let it ring." he said kissing her neck.

But it just kept ringing.

"Oh it could be about matty."

"Shit. Ok you stay here and I'll get the phone."

Lisa watched him pull on his shorts and answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Dean I'm sorry to call you."

"Seth what's up."

"Um I don't know how to say this but I'm at the hospital."

"What's wrong are you ok."

"Yeah I'm fine it's roman he was in a car accident. It's not serious just some bumps and bruises. But dean matt was with him."

"What ok we will be right there." Dean said handing up the phone.

"What's wrong."

"That was seth. Roman was in a car accident."

"Is he ok."

"From what Seth said yeah but baby Matty was with him."

"Is he ok."

"I'm not sure. Come on get dressed."

Lisa and dean got dressed and headed to the hospital. Lisa was freaking out she didn't know what she was gonna find when she got there.


	28. Chapter 28

When they got there Seth was in the waiting room holding Matty.

"Seth."

"Hey there's mommy."

Matt reached for lisa.

"Oh hey baby. Is he ok. Has the doctor checked him out."

"Yeah the doc gave him a look over and he's fine thankfully he was in his car seat."

"Man what the hell happened."

"I'm not sure. I got a call from Roman's fiancé saying he was in a accident and I came straight here."

Lisa held matt close to her. It was a few minutes then the doctor came out.

"Hey Doc. How's roman."

"He's fine. He's gonna be a little sore in the morning but other then that nothing serious. You guys can go see him now."

Lisa, Dean, Matt and Seth went into Roman's room.

"Hey guys."

"Hey roman. You ok." Lisa said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine a little banged up. How's Matty."

"He's fine. I think he's a little scared but he'll be ok. I'm just glad your alright."

"What the hell happened man."

"Matty was fussy and I remember when Christina was fussy I use to take her out for a drive in the car and that would always calm her down. I was about 5 minutes away from the hotel when this jackass cut me off and I swerved to avoid and I hit the guardrail are you sure he's ok."

"Yeah roman he's fine. Your fine aren't you big boy." Lisa said.

"Hey Matty can I have a hug." roman said.

Lisa put Matty down and he crawled up to roman and snuggled into his neck.

"Thanks buddy."

Lisa looked at Dean and could tell something was bothering him.

Later on the doc came in and wanted to keep roman over night just to be on safe side.

"Why don't you go home guys I'll be fine here I'm a big boy." Roman said.

"Are you sure roman."

"Yes sweetie I'm sure. Go home get some rest." Roman said.

"Ok. Dean are you coming."

"Actually I think I'm gonna stay here with Roman. Um seth will you take lisa and matt home."

"Yeah sure no problem."

Dean took matt from lisa and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

When he handed him back to her lisa went to kiss him but he turned his head and lisa kissed his cheek. She just brushed it off.

After she left the hospital and seth took her home she took matt up to his room and put him to bed.

She went downstairs and sat down the couch and thought about what happened earlier that evening and it brought a smile to her face. But then she thought about dean's demeanor in the hospital.

She tried not to let it get to her but she couldn't help it.

It was like he didn't want to be near her. She could understand he was worried about his best friend but she just didn't know.

"Hmm was it something I did. Maybe I said something I shouldn't have. I don't know." She said to herself.

She wanted to stay awake but she just couldn't. She headed upstairs and went into her room, got in bed and drifted off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

A few days later things around the house just seemed to drift more and more.

Roman was released from the hospital the next day but he was on total bed rest which was a good thing it as the holidays and the guys weren't traveling.

Dean spent most of his time with roman he was barley home.

One night lisa was sitting in her room wrapping some Christmas gifts when she came to Dean's gift and smiled.

She got him so rocker t-shirts a new baseball cap and a new wristband watch. She knew this was stuff dean needed.

There was one other thing that she got him a framed picture of when Him seth and roman all won there first ever titles in the wwe. They were all so proud of there accomplishments.

After she wrapped it she took everything downstairs and placed it under the tree with the rest of the gift's when she looked at them most of them were for Matty.

She placed the gifts under the tree then looked up at the shinning lights and stars.

She sat back and just watched all the light sparkle and shine.

This was gonna be matt's first Christmas and she wanted to make it special. She had it all planned out.

They would get up together and open presents have some breakfast and just watch matt play but she was getting the feeling that might not happen.

Dean had become so distant since Roman's accident. She was brought out of her thoughts by her phone ringing.

"Hello."

"Hey sweet thing it's Meg."

"Hey meg."

"Wow sounds like you could use a day out with me. I need a spa day so how about you and me just go have a girls day."

"I don't know meg."

"Oh come on kid. I need to get away work is driving me nuts you've been cooped up in that house. And I know dean has matty so come on get out of the house for a couple hours I'm sure it will do you some good."

"Ok I'll get dressed."

"Awesome I'll pick you up in 10 minutes."

Lisa hung up with Meg, she headed upstairs to get dressed and then went outside.

When she was outside she saw dean sitting out by the pool with seth and matt.

When she glanced over at Dean he was smiling but when she smiled back at him it faded.

"Lisa come on. I'm ready to get my spa on."

At the spa Meg and Lisa were sitting the hot tub after they got massages.

"Lisa are you ok you look like someone ran over your cat."

"Meg do you think dean wishes he never met me."

"What are you insane why would you even think something like that."

"Well I know it's been a couple of days since Roman's accident but Dean's been so distant from me. He spends all his time at the gym or sitting outside or playing with matty or hanging out with Roman and Seth. And whenever we are in the same room together he won't even look at me it's like he's ashamed of me or something I don't know."

"Oh baby no he loves you and he loves matty. I think the reason he has been so distant is the accident roman had hit a little to close to home."

Then it clicked in lisa knew what Meg was getting at.

"Oh my god meg your right. Pamela died in a car accident and now Roman was in one. Yes it wasn't as serious but it still effected him. I feel horrible I've been so selfish."

"You shouldn't feel that way lisa. You have given him so much in a short amount of time. You've given him a son. A new lease on life and the best thing is you've given him a reason to love again. And I know for a fact that he loves you unconditionally."

"Meg how can you possibly know that."

"Cause I can see it in the way he looks at you. The way his eyes shine when you walk in the room. The way you laugh the way you walk the way you talk he loves you."

"Thank you meg."

Lisa said hugging meg.

After the spa lisa couldn't wait to get home and spend some time with Dean and Matty.

When she got home and went inside she called out.

"Dean. Dean are you home." when she didn't hear anything she went outside and saw dean Seth and roman, matt was sitting on dean's lap laughing.

"Hey gorgeous how was your day." Seth said giving lisa a kiss on the cheek.

"It was fine I spent the day at the spa with meg it was good."

"Awesome." Seth said.

"How ya feeling roman."

"I feel good. I'm still alittle stiff but other then that I feel great."

"Good I'm so happy your ok. So umm how was matt was he any trouble today."

Dean wouldn't even look at lisa.

"No he was fine." Dean said.

Lisa went over to take matt from dean. When she looked into his eyes she could see no emotion whatsoever.

"Well I'm gonna go give him a bath and get him ready for bed."

"Bye matty." Roman and seth both said.

"Bye buddy." Dean said giving matt a kiss.

Lisa thought dean was going to give her a kiss on the cheek but he sat back down. Lisa turned and walked away once she got inside she felt the tears begin to fall.

Back outside both seth and roman saw dean was acting strange roman was about to say something to dean when the gate to the pool opened and in walked Meg.

"Hey boys."

"Meg what are you doing here." Dean asked.

"Lisa left her coat in my car and I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Yeah sure."

"Seth and I were on our way out. Meg it's good to see you." roman said.

Meg just smiled at them.

"So what's up."

"Dean be honest with me. I know Roman is your best friend, he's like a brother to you but what are you doing your about to lost the best thing that has ever happened to you."

"Meg what are you talking about."

"I'm talking about lisa. Do you wanna know what she asked me at the spa today. She asked me if you wished you and her never met."

"Why the hell would she ask something like that she knows I love her."

"Well you sure do have a funny way of showing it. Dean she thinks you hate her because of roman's accident because it brought up the memory of what happened to Pamela."

Dean sighed. And ran his hands through his hair.

"What did she say."

"It's not what she said it was the sadness in her eyes. Dean I know when you lost Pamela you were crushed. I've talked to roman and seth and they both told me how you locked yourself in your room and wouldn't come out for days. From what they've told me you loved Pamela very much but she's gone. And in that house you've got an amazing young women in there that loves you with al her heart and soul. But you need to show her that you need to give her that attention that she wants and needs. Roman's fine. Don't you think that Pamela would want you to be happy."

"Yes."

"Then go be happy with her and your son."

Dean headed into the house and went up to Lisa's room but she wasn't there. He saw the light to matt's room on she went in there and saw lisa rocking matt in the rocking chair.

Lisa heard the door opened and looked to see dean standing there.

"Hi."

"Hey." lisa said getting up to put a sleeping matt into his crib.

"Lisa I just wanted to say."

"Yes dean what did you want to say."

"I just wanted to say goodnight and I'll see you in the morning."

Lisa watched dean walk out of the room. It was reight then and there she felt like her heart was breaking. It felt like she was fighting a losing battle.

She knew she wasn't gonna sleep that night so she decided to grab the baby monitor and go sit by the pool.

When she got there she sat and watched the ripples on the water. She then felt a cool breeze blow through the air. She looked up at the sky and felt a tear roll down her face. She got up and was about to head back inside when she saw Dean standing there.

She couldn't move it was like she was frozen in place. She stared at him and wondered could this be the last night she looks at the man she loves more then life itself.


	30. Chapter 30

As she stood there looking at dean she thought how much she loves him. And she thought how gorgeous he looked wearing shorts and no shirt. But she could tell that something was about to happen and she didn't know if she was ready for it.

"I didn't think anyone would be down here." Dean said.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would get some fresh air."

Neither one of them said anything they just stood there. That was until lisa was about to walk away.

"Well I better go check on matt and then get to bed." Lisa said walking away not before she felt dean grab her arm.

"Lisa wait."

"What is it dean." She didn't want to turn around for fear of dean seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Can you please turn around."

Lisa sighed and turned around keeping her head down.

"Lisa please look at me."

She lifted her head and looked into Dean's eyes.

"Listen I'm so sorry for acting like a complete jerk to you."

"You weren't a jerk. You were asshole. You ignore me and I feel like I did something wrong when in hindsight it was you and the fact that you still can't let go of the past."

"I can let go. I have let go."

"No you haven't if you let go then what happened to roman wouldn't have effected you so much. Roman isn't Pamela and neither am I. Your still holding on to her ghost. I get that roman's accident freaked you out it freaked me out to. But dean's he's fine."

It was then she saw something inside dean just snap.

"Oh really he's fine ok. Then tell me this why is he still in pain. Why is he still sore huh if you think you know so much then tell me that. TELL ME WHY MY BEST FRIEND IS STILL IN PAIN HUH TELL ME TELL ME." Dean screamed at lisa.

Then she did something she never thought she would do she slapped dean.

Lisa just stood there her hand stinging from the pain. She watched the expression on Dean's face changed. he went from anger to shame in a split second.

"Oh god I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Dean kept repeating over and over.

Lisa felt like this was her fault she watching him fall to his knees and hug himself. She went over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No don't touch me." Dean said swatting her hand away.

"Dean I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you I'm sorry."

Lisa was about to turn and leave when she felt dean grab her hand and pull her back.

"No wait please don't go. Please don't leave me Pammy."

Lisa was confused.

"Dean I'm not Pamela I'm lisa."

"No Pammy please don't go I need you. You just left me. You left me alone. I didn't even get to say goodbye. How could you do that how could you just leave me all alone I needed you." Dean said getting up backing lisa up against the wall.

"Dean look at me I'm not Pamela please snap out of it your scaring me."

"No, no you're my Pammy you're my princess. Why did you leave me why did you die. I'm so lost. I can't breath without you. You're the air I breath. Come back to me please."

Lisa was freaking out she's never seen Dean act like this. It was like he wasn't really there.

"Dean please come back. Dean look at me." She said taking his head in her hands and looking him in the eyes.

"I love you baby I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me." Dean said.

Lisa didn't know what to do she took him over to a chair and sat him down.

"Dean stay here ok I'm gonna get you some water."

Lisa went into the kitchen to get dean a glass of water. She turned her back for a second when she heard water splash she thought it was the just the water in the sink but when she got outside she saw dean faced down in the pool.

"DEAN." She screamed running over to the pool and jumping in.

She pulled him to the side and got his head above the water.

"Dean, dean come on wake up don't do this to me." She said slapping at his face.

She pinched his nose and blew into his mouth.

"Dean breath come on baby breath please." lisa said.

She gave him mouth to mouth one more time and he finally coughed up water.

"Oh thank god. Dean, Dean look at me."

"Why the hell am I in the pool. Lisa what the hell happened." Dean said pushing the wet hair out of his face.

"You don't remember."

"No the last thing I remember was you taking matt upstairs to bed. What happened."

"Come on let's get you into some dry clothes and I'll tell you."

Lisa helped dean up and took him upstairs to get dried off.

When they both got into some dry clothes she first check on matt and he was still sound asleep she went into dean's room and saw him sitting on the bed. She went over to the bed and sat down.

"So what the hell happened how did I end up in the pool."

Lisa sighed and started to tell dean what happened.

"Well we talked about roman and how his accident effected you to the point where you just started yelling at me. You yelled at me so loud that I slapped you."

"That's why my cheek hurts."

"I'm sorry I did that I've never raised my hands to anyone but you were getting so crazy I didn't know what to do."

"Hell if I was you I would have done the same thing. But that still doesn't explain why I was in the pool."

"You just snapped you kept. You kept calling me Pammy. You just kept saying over and over again. Don't leave me I miss you I need you. You're the air I breath. I'm lost without you please come back to me I love you Pammy." Lisa said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh god I'm so sorry baby."

"Dean do you still love her. Even though she's gone are you still in love with her ghost."

"I don't know what you want me to say. Yes I miss her. Yes sometimes I think about what my life would have been like if she was still alive. Would we be married would I have a kid or couple kids where would my life be if she was still in it. But then I think about you and matt and how lucky I am to have you guys."

Lisa just started crying.

"Baby what's wrong."

"Why don't I believe you."

"What. Lisa I am lucky to have you guys I love you and Matty."

"I do believe that you love matt I do but what you just told me how you something think about her how you think about what your life would have been like if she was still alive that you miss her how am I suppose to be in your heart when Pamela is still there. I love you I always will but I can't compete with her. She will always be in your heart not just as a memory but as someone that is still here alive and I'm sorry if I sound selfish but I want your whole heart or there's no reason for me to be here."

"Lisa please don't say that. You are in my heart you and matty both I love you."

"I love you to. But do you really love me or do you love me because I'm filling the whole in your heart left by Pamela when she died cause if that's true then I'm sorry but I can't be here."

Dean didn't speak he just dropped his head.

"So that's it. Your not even gonna say anything. Dean I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not pam I'm sorry I'm not as pretty as her or as vivacious her but just remember this I won't keep you from matt you can see him whenever you want. But until you can let go of the past I can't be with you and that hurts. I'm sorry dean. I love you and I always will."

Lisa got up and went into her room. She pulled out her suitcase and packed some clothes. The she packed some stuff for matt.

She walked downstairs and out the door. Before she got into her car she looked up and saw dean standing at the door she turned away got in the car and drove off.

Dean was left standing there wondering what went wrong. He just lost the best thing to happen to him since Pamela came into his life.

He lost his son and the women he loved. He didn't know what to do. He went into the kitchen grabbed a bottle of scotch and headed out to the living room. He opened the bottle and let the booze burn his throat.

He saw a picture on the table of Lisa and Matty there was a button on the frame he pushed it.

"_Hi baby we got this picture for you to take on the road so you can hear our voices and see out faces. Matty tell daddy you love him." _

"_da busdhfouisdhfdsuhfsdhf." _

"_I love you dean, You're my world. We love you daddy." _

He held the picture close to him and cried as hard as he has ever cried in his life. He curled up on the couch and cried. Holding the picture and a little stuffed teddy bear that matt would snuggle with in his arms.

At meg's place she was woken up by banging on her door.

"Ok Ok I'm coming god." When she opened the door she was surprised to see lisa standing there.

"Lisa hey what are you doing here."

"Can matt and I stay with you for a little while."

"Yeah sure come on in." Meg said knowing why lisa was there with matt.

Lisa put matt in to meg's spare room kissing him on the forehead.

She rejoined meg back in the living room.

"So what happened."

"Meg what did I do wrong I just walked away from the man I love and matt's father. But I can't compete with a ghost. I love him but I can't compete for his heart when she's still alive and well in his heart and soul." lisa said crying.

Meg sighed knowing what lisa was talking about.

"Sweetie you and matt can stay as long as you want."

Meg felt bad for lisa. This was the first real relationship she had since she broke things off with Jake. Meg was furious. She wanted to go over there and kill dean.

Meg looked down and saw that lisa had cried herself to sleep. She put a blanket on her and went into her room and called roman.

"Hello."

"Roman hey it's meg lisa's friend."

"Oh hey meg what's up."

"Listen I think you should go check on dean."

"Why what's wrong."

"Lisa showed up at my place with matt and two suitcases."

"Oh god. Is she ok."

"She's fine she's sleeping right but roman I think dean needs some sense knocked into him. Maybe your just the guy to do it."

"Ok. Thanks for the call."

"No problem and roman just make sure he's ok."

"I will."

After meg hung up with roman she went into check on lisa thankfully she was still sleeping.

She felt bad for her best friend. Lisa loved dean they were meant for each other she hopes roman can make dean see that or he's going to lose the two most important people in his life to a ghost from his past.


	31. Chapter 31

The next day Roman stopped by dean's place to check on him.

"Dean Yo dean where are you man." Roman called out but got no answer.

He checked the downstairs when he couldn't find him so he went upstairs and checked all the room when he came to matt's room he saw dean in there sitting on the floor.

Roman felt his heart sink seeing his best friend like this.

"Dean." roman said kneeling down in front of him. "Dean. Hey."

"Roman." he said.

When he looked up roman saw the dark circles under his eyes from not sleeping all night. His eyes were blood shot and puffy.

Roman saw dean holding a picture and a teddy bear.

"Dean come on let's get you cleaned up and get you some coffee."

"No."

"Come on man you don't want Matty to see you like this."

"Matty my sweet boy. I'm never gonna see him again."

"Dean I want you to listen to me. You need to stop living in the past. You've got two great amazing people in your life. If you keep Pamela's memory alive your gonna lose Matty and lisa forever is that what you want."

Dean got up and staggered a little.

"What the hell do you know man. Have you ever loved someone that was just ripped from your life before you were ready for her to be gone. You don't know anything man."

Dean staggered out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of whatever booze was left. Roman followed dean and grabbed bottle from him.

"Give that back to me."

"No. I'm not going through this again man."

"Give me the bottle back now."

"NO. I'm not gonna let you do this to yourself. Look I know you loved Pamela but you need to let her go she's gone man she's dead and she's never coming back. Now get your head out of your fucking ass."

Dean went to grab the bottle but roman being tall held it up above his head.

"Give me the bottle."

"No."

"Give me the damn bottle."

"No man I'm not gonna watch you drink your self into oblivion."

"Fine I'll just go to the liquor store and get more." Dean said going to grab his keys but roman was faster.

"No way man. You really think I'm gonna let you get in a car and drive in your condition your nuts."

"I'm fine just give me my damn car keys."

"No. You really don't give a damn about yourself do you."

"Nope."

"God you really are the dumbest son of a bitch I have ever met. Your just giving up. This isn't like you man. I get it you miss Pamela I understand that."

"No you don't. You don't know at all. First it was Pam and now lisa. Everything I touch turns to shit. I'm better off alone."

"I do know what it's like for someone to be ripped away from me before I was ready for them to. Your not the only that lost someone you loved. But I'm thankful everyday for my girls. I love them everyday and I don't live in the past not anymore. There were days that I would sit there and just think what if. But I don't have to think about the what if anymore. When Christina was born I felt alive again it was like I was reborn to. Dean I was there when you lost Pam I remember what you went through."

"Shut up. Just shut up don't you ever say her name to me ever."

Dean started to walk toward the door when roman grabbed him.

"Come on man don't do this. Just sit down and calm down ok."

Dean took a swing at roman but roman ducked.

"What the hell is wrong with you man."

"Get out."

"What."

"You heard me you stupid asshole. Get out or I'll make you get out."

"Oh really your gonna make me. What are you gonna do push me away like you do everyone else in your life. First it was your family they won't even acknowledge you then it was Seth then lisa and now me who else you gonna push away are you gonna push away your own son."

"Shut up."

"No man. Shit someone has to knock some sense into you. Your screwing up everything that means something to you."

Dean went to swing again at roman but this time roman swung back hitting dean right in the face.

"Son of bitch what the hell did you do that for."

"What the hell was that for I'll tell you." Roman said going over to the mantel grabbing a picture off it. He went over to dean and got in front of dean.

"Them I'm doing this for them. Do you know where she is right now. Do you know where your son is right now. No you don't cause your to damn stupid your sitting here feeling sorry for yourself your sitting here living in the past and you are going to be alone. Is that what you want. Do you want your son to grow up with no father in his life is that what you want. Do you want him to feel the same way you did. Do you want lisa to have to raise him alone just like your mom did with you because you can't get out of the past."

"They deserve better. They don't need me. I can't give them what they want."

"What they want what they need is for you to be a man. Lisa needs you to be the man she loves and matty needs his father to be his father. Look I love you man you're my brother and I would do anything for you but what I see right now is someone I don't even recognize. Where is Dean Ambrose where is the man that would fight for what he wants."

Dean just sighed and put his head down.

"Dean if you love lisa and matt you have to fight for them otherwise your gonna lose them but you have to let go. Let go of the past and look to the future and your future is right here. Right here with lisa and matt. Now you either wake up and get your act together or you might as well tell that little boy and that wonderful women goodbye forever because if you don't let go of Pamela's ghost then you don't deserve them."

Roman said leaving the picture on the table and walking out the door.

Roman said everything he could say to dean he just hoped it got through to him.


	32. Chapter 32

As Christmas came and went lisa put on a brave face for Matty but on the inside she was crying and screaming she missed dean so much.

Lisa was still staying with meg. It was a few days after Christmas and meg was going out of town for new years she tried to get lisa to come with her but she wasn't having any luck.

"Come on lisa you'll love new York on new years eve all the parties and the ball drop in time square kissing random strangers at midnight it'll be fun."

"Meg do you think I wanna kiss some random guy at midnight no I don't. I'd rather be kissing dean at midnight but we both know that's never gonna happen." Lisa said

Meg could hear the sadness in lisa's voice.

"Honey you didn't do anything wrong you told him how you feel."

"Then why do I feel like I screwed everything up. I'm doing the same thing to Dean that my mother did to my dad. She took me and just walked out."

"Honey your dad was on a lot of stuff."

"Yeah he was but he was still my dad I wish we could have patched things up before he died. I never forgave my mother for taking me away from my dad. When my mom died I stood at her grave and I just couldn't find the words. I don't want Matty to feel that way I don't want him to look at me and say Mom why did you keep me from dad I don't want him to look at me with the same hate and disgust that I look at my mom with."

"Then you have to change things."

"How, how can I change things. He's still in love with a ghost I just don't know what else to do. I love him so much. Maybe I just need to let him go."

"No that is one thing you can't do. You have to fight. You have to fight for your family. You, Dean and Matty you're a family. Matthew needs his dad and you need dean."

"Why can't things be easy in life."

"Honey if things were meant to be easy we wouldn't have challenges."

Meg hugged lisa.

"You better finish packing or your gonna miss your flight."

Meg smiled and went to her room and finished packing.

Lisa drove meg to the airport and saw her off. She told her to have fun in New York.

"Now don't get into any trouble. And be careful kissing those random guys."

"Honey my middle name is trouble." Meg said kissing lisa on the cheek and then Matty on the head.

Lisa watched meg disappear onto the plane.

On the drive home she passed the little house that roman and Seth rented when they stayed in Vegas so she decided to go see them. She walked up to the door and knock.

"Lisa hey."

"Hi Seth. I was just dropping meg off at the airport and I thought I would stop by."

"Great well come on in. You'll have to excuse the mess."

"It's ok. So where's Roman."

"He's upstairs. Yo roman get down here we've got company."

Lisa smiled and sat down on the couch with matt.

"Dude I think people in the next tow could hear you. Hey gorgeous." Roman said

Lisa got up and gave roman a hug.

"Hey little man."

"Say hi to roman sweetie."

Matt just smiled and buried his head into his mother's neck.

"He's being shy today."

"Well come on let's go outside. Matty I've got some cool things for you to play with." Seth said handing Matty an action figure.

"Da bo bo bo." matty babbled seth and roman smiled.

Lisa saw that it was an action figure of dean. She smiled and handed it to matt.

"Yeah baby that's your daddy. Now you sit here and play. Um roman can I talk to you for a minute. Seth can you keep an eye on him please."

"Yeah sure lisa, Matty and I are gonna have some fun aren't we matt." Seth said Matty just smiled.

Roman took lisa back inside the house and into the living room.

"So how are you honey." Roman asked.

"Ok I guess just trying to keep it together for matt."

Roman heard lisa sigh.

"Alright tell the truth how do you really feel."

"I'm angry, I'm pissed off, all I do is cry not in front of matt of course that's the last thing I want him to see. I miss him so much Roman. The other day matt was trying to walk and all I could think about was Dean's missing this. It's not fair roman. Matt needs his daddy."

"Your right he does. No kid should be without there dad."

"Unless there dad was someone who can't let go of the past. I'm sorry I know he's your best friend but he's acting like a total jackass."

"You hit the nail on the head baby girl he is a grade A, 100% certified jackass that needs a serious beating."

"Roman as much as that would make me feel better I don't wanna see him hurt. But if you wanna rough him up a bit I'll be ok with that."

Roman smiled if lisa only knew dean was sporting a pretty mean black eye but he kept that to himself.

"Nah I think he's beating himself up enough." Roman said putting his arm around lisa and hugging her.

"It's getting late I better him home."

Lisa got matt and said her goodbyes to Seth and roman.

On the way home she stopped at the corner she would turn down to go to dean's place she didn't know what possessed her to turn but she did. She parked in the driveway of the house and saw the lights were all off. She got out of the car got matt out of his car seat, walked up to the door she took her key and unlocked the door and went in.

She turned on the light.

"Wow. I really miss it here."

She walked around the living room and saw on the living room table matt's teddy bear.

"Hey Matty look it's your teddy. I remember when your daddy gave you this. It was the first time he met you. He was so happy to finally meet you baby."

"Ma ba ba ba ba."

"What's wrong baby. Oh I see someone's wet well lets go get your changed." Lisa said but she left matt's bag in the car and it was starting to pour. So she headed upstairs to his room and lucky for her it was still fully stocked.

"Ok big boy let's get you cleaned up." Lisa said. She noticed matt was rubbing his eyes. "Are you sleepy buddy. Ok well why don't you take a little nap and then we can go back to aunt meg's." She said putting him in his crib. Once his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

She headed back downstairs and into the living room she sat down on the couch and picked up matt's teddy bear and held it close to her heart.

She heard the front door opened. She got up and there he stood.

"Lisa."

"Hi dean."

Lisa didn't know what to do she wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him but her head was overriding her heart big time.

She knew she needed to talk to him but she didn't know what to say. All they did was stare at each other.


	33. Chapter 33

Lisa couldn't move and neither could dean. There was a silence for about 5 minutes then lisa spoke.

"How are you."

"Ok I guess." Dean said walking into the light revealing the black eye that roman gave him.

"Oh my god dean what happened. Did you get into a fight."

Dean chuckled.

"Well not exactly."

"Then what happened."

"Roman that's what happened."

Lisa laughed alittle.

"Roman hit you."

"Yeah."

"Did it hurt."

"It did a lot."

Lisa smirked.

"Good. I'm glad it hurt."

Lisa walked over and leaned against the couch dean joined her.

"So what are you doing here."

"Well I was coming back from seth and roman's place when I got to the corner I didn't wanna turn the corner but something drew me here so here I am."

Dean was about to say something but matt started crying.

"Matt's here."

"Yeah he's in his room." Lisa said headed upstairs.

When she got to his room he was standing up in his crib crying.

"What's wrong sweetie did you have a bad dream. Oh it's ok mommy's here." She said holding matt and caressing his head.

"Dada."

Lisa turned and saw dean leaning against the door frame. She walked over to him and matt reached for him. And dean took him.

"Hey buddy. Oh I missed you. Wow he's got a couple new teeth."

"Yeah he's got few now. Matty do you wanna show daddy what you can do." Lisa said and matty nodded his head.

She took matt to the other side of the room and sat down on the floor with matt between her legs.

"Ok matt go get daddy." she said letting go.

Matt got up on his knees and started crawling, wobbled but kept going giggling all the way. Dean kneeled down on the floor.

"Come on buddy you can do it." Dean said.

Matt giggled and crawled over to dean. When he looked up lisa saw he had a big smile on his face.

"You did it buddy your crawling. When did he start crawling"

"A couple days ago he's still trying to figure it out but he's getting the hang of it aren't you buddy."

Lisa watch matt put his head on dean's chest and snuggle up to him.

"Well I better get him home."

"You are home." Dean said holding matt. "Please stay."

Lisa was fighting to hold back the tears but she couldn't.

"Dean. I can't."

"Why."

"You know why."

"Can we at least talk please." Dean said looking down and saw that matt had fallen back to sleep.

"Ok."

Dean smiled and put matt back in his crib. He walked back over to lisa and reached out his hand. She took it and they headed down to the living room. They walked over to the couch and sat down.

Dean kept a hold on lisa's hand not wanting to let go.

"Dean I really need to get back to meg and get matty to bed."

"Ok you want answers fine here goes. Yes I've been living in the past. Yes I haven't been able to let go of Pamela. Yes I'm an idiot for doing what I did for making you feel like you have to compete with her but you don't I swear. I love you I miss you and I miss matt. I want you guys back here with me. Please lisa come home."

"I wanna believe you dean I really do."

"But."

"But what happens if one day you realize that you would rather live in the past with a ghost then two flesh in blood people that love you and wanna make you happy. I can't go through that and I won't put our son through that."

"I really messed things up didn't I. I lost you and matty."

"No baby you haven't lost us. You just need to put us first. I understand how much you loved Pamela. She sounded like an amazing women. But you have another amazing women in your life you just need to give her your everything. I wanna share your hopes and your dream I wanna be there when accomplish everything you've ever wanted. But you just have to let go of the past and begin your future."

"How do I do that."

"Well first we need to start over. Clean slate."

Dean nodded.

"Ok. How do we do that."

"When do you leave to go back on the road."

"The day after new years. We flight out to Miami."

"Ok. Well I need to go to meg's."

"Wait what. Why."

"Cause I need to get mine and matty's things."

"Really. Your coming back."

"Yeah I'm coming back. Cause I think matty needs a proper Christmas with his mom and daddy. Yes I know Christmas was a couple days ago but hey better late then never right."

"Right." Dean said.

Lisa was about to walk out the door when she turned around grabbed dean and kissed him passionately. When she broke the kiss she was still in dean's arms there foreheads touching.

"Wow. What was that for." Dean said.

"That was to remind you that I'm real mind, body and soul. Don't you ever forget that." She said then she walked out the door.

Dean was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

He knew over the next week he needed to make up a lot of things to lisa and he couldn't wait for that.


	34. Chapter 34

It's been an amazing few days for Dean, Lisa and Matt. Even thought lisa had already celebrated Christmas with matt she decided to do another so dean could have his own Christmas with matt.

Dean got matt some cool toys most of which were action figures of him and the guys.

Lisa gave dean what she got him and he was so excited he took the picture and hung it up in the living room later that day.

Dean game lisa and amazing Diamond locket inside the locket was a picture of Dean and Matt the with the inscription.

_My World_

_My Life_

_My Love_

_My Heart_

_Belongs to you_

_I love you _

It was the best gift she ever got.

A few days later lisa was in dean's room helping him pack.

"I wish you didn't have to leave."

"Yeah I know me to. I hate leaving you and Matty especially now. We just started getting back into a good place."

"I know."

Dean zipped up his suitcase and sat down next to me.  
"Promise me you'll call me every night before and after your matches."

"I promise baby."

"And your gonna have your laptop so you can skype with Matty."

"Yes baby I have my laptop. I have my phone I'll have all the stuff I need to see matt."

"Oh and I almost forgot." Lisa got up and went into her room when she came back she handed him a book.

"What's this."

"It's a photo album I figured if there was a time when you couldn't get on your laptop or near a phone you could open this up and see me and matt and always have us there."

"I love it baby thank you." Dean said leaning in giving lisa hug and kiss.

"Yo dean come on the bus is here." Seth said

Lisa pulled away from dean.

"I guess the bus is here." I said.

"Yeah why don't you get matt and head outside I'll meet you out there." Dean said kissing lisa's forehead.

Lisa went and got matt and headed outside.

"Hey there's my buddy. Give me a hug." Roman said grabbing matt from lisa.

"Roman are you sure your ok to go back out on the road."

"I'm fine honey the doc said the road would be good for me and besides I'm sure the guys will keep me active. Hey you gonna miss me big guy." Roman said tickling matt's tummy.

"No no no no." matty said shaking his head.

"Awe buddy we have to. But I promise ill call you every chance I get ok. I love you buddy."

Matty hugged roman.

"Hey little man what about me."

Matty just giggled when Seth grabbed him.

Roman looked at lisa.

"You ok honey."

"Yeah I guess. Roman will you promise me something."

"Anything honey."

"Will you keep an eye on dean for me make sure he stay's out of trouble."

"You don't even have to ask."

"da."

Lisa turned and heard matt she saw him walk toward him.

"Hey there buddy. Now you've got a very big job to do ok. You to take care of mommy while daddy is gone. Can you do that for me."

Matty started to cry.

"Don't worry buddy I'll be back before you know it." Dean said kissing matt's forehead.

Matty just smiled. Dean handed matt to Seth then walked over to lisa. He took her in his arms and held her.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you more. This last weeks has been amazing. Thank you for giving me another chance."

"I love you Dean."

"I love you to baby." Dean said pulling lisa close to him and tightening his arms around her that's when she felt the tears begin to fall.

When dean pulled away he wiped the tears from lisa's eyes.

"I love you lisa. Never ever forget that."

"I'll never forget that I love you Dean."

They shared one last kiss before he left for a month.

They broker the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

"Dean hey man I'm sorry but we have to go." Seth said handing Matty back to lisa.

Seth and roman gave lisa a kiss and hug along with matt.

Dean gave matt a kiss on the forehead and moved over to lisa and gave her a long loving kiss.

Lisa watched dean get on the bus. She was about to head back into the house when she heard her name being called.

"Lisa wait."

"Dean what's wrong."

"I forgot to give you this."

He handed her a envelope.

"What is it."

"it's a letter. Read it after you put Matty to sleep tonight ok." Dean said giving her another kiss then he ran back to the bus.

Lisa watched the bus pull out of the drive and down the street.

Later that night after matt was fed, bathed and put to bed she went into her room and opened up the letter from dean and read it.

_My dearest Lisa,_

_Things have been really crazy lately haven't they. But I feel like we've found each other again. The day you left was the worst day of my life. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through._

_You and Matt are my life now. I wanna tell you in this letter how much you and matt mean to mean. I'm not really good at this but I'm gonna try my best. So here goes. _

_The day you told me about matt I didn't know how to react. I never thought a guy like me would have a kid. But you taught me that being a parent isn't as hard I thought it would be. I wish I could have been there when Matty was born. _

_I guess I should tell you what happened when roman came over and gave that pretty black eye you saw me sporting. He told me that if I didn't stop living in the past I was going to lose the best thing that has ever happened to me. And he was right when you left I watched my future walk out the door. _

_I was so scared that you were never coming back but when I saw you standing in the living room looking so gorgeous I thought I was dreaming and thank god I wasn't. When we went to see matt in his room and you showed me he was walking I felt like crumbling to the ground and crying. _

_Because I was so stubborn I almost missed seeing my son grow up. I didn't want my little boy to grow up like I did with no father in his life. I thank god everyday for you giving me another chance to be the man you know I can be. _

_And I'm making you a promise. I will never ever run to the past I will never run away from you or matt ever again. I made that mistake once I won't do it again. _

_I hope this time apart will make our love grow stronger and stronger. I can't wait till I come home take you in my arms and make you mine again. _

_The locket I gave you means more then just a gift it's my way of saying that you have my whole heart. Yes I miss Pam but I have a future with you and matt and I don't wanna lose that again. You both mean the world to me. _

_You and matt are my future now and forever. _

_Give my little guy a kiss for me tell him that daddy loves him so very much. _

_I wish I was there to give you a kiss goodnight. But what I want you to do is when you finish reading this is go into my room get into my bed close your eyes and think of me. _

_I love you lisa with my whole heart and soul. _

_Yours forever. _

_Dean. _

She put the letter back in the envelope and did what dean asked she went into his room got into his bed closed her eyes and it was in that moment she could feel dean's arms around her.

She smiled.

"I love you dean." she whispered and then drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

She couldn't wait for dean to come home. This was gonna be the longest month of her life.


	35. Chapter 35

It's only been a few weeks and lisa missed dean so much but matt's been keeping her busy.

One lazy afternoon lisa was in the dean working since dean left her boss at the law firm gave her the option to work from home and she took it.

She was in the den working on the computer when she got a skype call and when she accepted it she saw the best thing ever.

"Now that is the best thing I've seen all week."

It was dean and wow lisa thought how hot he looked. His hair was all messy and curly she loved this look on him.

"Wow baby you look amazing. I miss you. How's the road."

"I hate it. Do you know what I want to be doing right now I wanna sit on the couch and just make up for lost time."

"Ummm excuse me there are other people in the room." Lisa heard roman from the back of the room.

"Hi roman."

"Hi beautiful. How's my girl doing."

"I'm fine roman how are you Your not over doing it are you."

"No I'm not over doing it are you kidding me with Mother hen and the mad nurse doctor they won't let me."

"Did I hear my name. Hello gorgeous." Seth said.

"Hi seth." Lisa said but then she heard matt crying. "Oh hey guys hold on I'll be right back."

Lisa went to get matt from the other room and brought him into the den. She sat him on her lap and as soon as he saw dean he smiled really big. When she saw this at the same time dean smiled to it was like looking in a mirror.

"Hey champ how's my boy doing. Are you being good for mommy."

"He's is being a perfect little angel. Matty tell daddy what you did to mommy."

Matt was to busy pointing at dean.

"Matty did you splash me this morning."

Matty gave that little evil smirk that dean would always give when he was up to something.

"Did you get mommy all wet."

"And not only that he tried to fed himself to which is why he needed a bath."

"That's awesome buddy."

"And mommy followed you all over with the video camera so you can see everything he's been doing since you left."

"I can't wait to see."

"dean we gotta run they need us for promo's" Seth said.

"Ok seth. I'll be right there. I wish I had more time with you."

"I know I miss you so much. But this little guy is keeping me busy." Lisa said she could feel the tears start to build up in her eyes.

"Don't cry baby. Just remember I love you and I'll call you real soon."

"I love you to. Be safe."

Dean blew her a kiss and disconnected.

"Dada back." Matt said looking at lisa.

"I know baby I want him back to." Lisa said kissing matt's head.

After lisa put matt to bed she went back into the den and looked up where the wwe would be at next week. When she saw they would be in Los Angeles she called tammy who is one of the backstage assistants.

"Tammy Collins."

"Tammy hi it's lisa Anderson."

"Hey lisa what can I do for you."

"Well I wanna plan a surprise for dean."

"Awesome what did you wanna do."

"I plan on coming out to Los Angeles and surprise him before raw next Monday. You think you can get me and matt backstage."

"Yes of course I can. Just let me know when you get here and I'll set it up."

"Great thanks so much Tammy."

"No problem sweetie I'll talk to you soon."

Lisa hung up with Tammy and booked her flight to LA she couldn't wait to surprise Dean.


	36. Chapter 36

(I wanna apologize for the mix up I made the baby older then he should be. He should only be a few months old. So as of right now forget about how old Matty is LoL he should only be 2 months old. If you think I shouldn't' do that just tell me in the review and ill end the story in the next chapter I'm so sorry for the mix up.)

A few days later lisa and matt were on a plane headed to Los Angeles and thankfully for lisa Matty slept the whole way there.

She was worried that being as little as he was he would cry the entire flight.

She called Tammy and let her know that she was on her way to the arena. When she got there Tammy was outside waiting for her.

"Hi lisa. Oh my goodness is this Matty."

"Yeah this is Matty." Lisa said picking Matty up out of his car seat.

"Wow he looks so much like dean. How old is he."

"He'll be 3 months next week."

"Is he crawling yet."

"Um he's trying he gets the motor going but he just can't figure out what to do. But he's working on it aren't you Matty." Lisa said Matty just tucked his head into lisa's neck.

"Awe. Well come on let's get you inside before anyone see's you." Tammy said taking lisa inside and putting her in the GM's office.

"Wow this is a nice office." Lisa said sitting down on the couch with Matty.

"Yeah it's the raw GM's office. Ok so when they all go down to the ring I'll come get you and we can sneak you into the ringside area alright so just hang tight here."

Lisa nodded. She went into her bag and pulled out a blanket for matt to lay on. She placed him down on it and gave him his pacifier.

"Ok sweetie I guess we wait here for Tammy to come get us." she said rubbing his belly.

Lisa heard the door open and in walked two people that lisa recognized.

"Oh hello." Lisa said.

"Hello and you are."

"I'm sorry I'm Lisa Anderson. Tammy Collins brought me in here."

"Oh yes your Dean Ambrose's girlfriend. Well let me introduce myself I'm Stephanie McMahon and this is my husband Hunter."

"It's an honor to meet you both I'm a big fan." Lisa said shaking there hands.

Matt started cooing.

"And who is this gorgeous little guy. Hello handsome. Is it ok if I pick him up." Stephanie asked lisa nodded her head yes.

Stephanie picked him up.

"He's so cute, yours I presume."

"Yes."

"What's his name."

"Matthew."

"Wow he looks so much like Dean." Stephanie said.

Lisa smiled. Stephanie handed him to hunter and lisa couldn't believe how tiny matt was in hunter's arms.

"Hey big man. You gonna be a bad ass just like you dad I can tell. How old is he lisa." Hunter asked.

"He'll be 3 months old next week."

"Wow he's a big boy for 3 months."

"Yeah he eats like his father all day and night." Lisa said rubbing matt's back.

"That's good. Well we need to get going it was so nice meeting you lisa." Stephanie said.

"It was a honor to meet you both." Lisa said.

Hunter handed matt back to lisa and the two left the room. Matt babbled a little.

"Your right Matty he is a big man." Lisa said kissing Matty's forehead.

Lisa was sitting on the couch with matt when Tammy came back in.

"Ok lisa you ready."

She nodded and followed Tammy.

Tammy lead her down the hall to where the wrestlers waited to go out to the ring. Lisa could feel the butterflies in her stomach getting bigger with each step she took.

"Ok lisa I'm gonna stash you over here so you can watch them work out once they are done they usually sit around and catch there breath that's when I'll come get you." Tammy said.

Lisa nodded her head and stood where tammy told her to.

She watch the boy practice there moves. She couldn't help but smile watching dean do what he loves to do. She was worried when matt was starting to get fussy but she bounced him up and down and he stopped.

A few moments later tammy motioned for lisa to come over to where she was. She told her to follow here.

"Hey boys."

"Hey tammy girl what's up." Roman said.

"Not much. Um Dean I need to speak with you for a moment please."

Dean nodded and got out of the ring. Lisa had her back turned to the ring.

"What's up tammy."

"Well I've got something to show you. Hey L can you give me that package please."

When lisa turned around holding matt she saw the look on dean's face.

"Oh my god. Lisa. Matty."

"Hi baby." Lisa said. That's when matty started babbling and kicking his arms and legs fast the second he said dean.

"I can't believe your both here." He said taking matt and kissing his forehead.

"Well I thought it was be a great idea if we took a little trip to see you. Tammy helped me set it up." Lisa said.

Dean took lisa with his free arm and pulled her into a kiss.

"Your amazing. I love you." Dean said kissing lisa again.

Dean took lisa and matt over to the ring.

"Hey guys look who's here."

"Matty boy." Seth said

"Hey champ." Roman said.

Matty just kept babbling.

The gang was sitting in the ring. Lisa was sitting next to dean while they watched matty try to crawl over to seth who was laying on his back.

"I can't believe you guys are here."

"Believe it handsome cause were here."

Dean leaned in and kissed lisa passionately. But he was interrupted by matty climbing on him.

"I think someone was jealous." Lisa said.

Dean picked up matty and held both him and lisa close to him.

He was so happy to have his family with him he couldn't wait to show them off to everyone.


	37. Chapter 37

(_sexual content and langue) _

Later on Dean and lisa were in catering with Seth and roman hanging out and having fun.

Everyone just loved matt. He had all the diva's wrapped around hi fingers and some of the toughest guys warmed up to Matt.

While sitting at the table matt was sitting on roman's lap when Matty looked up and was mesmerized by what he saw.

"Hey Bryan hi Brie." Roman said.

"Oh my god who is this cute little thing." Brie said making matt smile.

"This is my son matt. And this matt's mom and my amazing girlfriend Lisa. Lisa, Brie and Bryan."

"Hi it's so nice to meet you. Brie I saw your wedding dress on line oh my goodness it was so gorgeous."

"Thank you lisa. Do you mind can I hold this cutie."

"Yes of course. Come here buddy." Lisa said handing him over to brie.

"Hi matt. Wow you are so gorgeous. You look just like your mommy and daddy. He's precious Lisa. How old is he."

"He'll be 3 months old Friday."

Matt just kept looking at Bryan. Brie noticed and laughed.

"What are you looking at Matt. Oh I think I know." Brie said but then matt leaned forward and grabbed Bryan's beard.

"Oh no matt honey let go that's not a toy." Lisa said.

"It's ok lisa." Bryan said.

"Oh no looks like matt's got him the dreaded beard pull." roman said.

Matty was giggling. Every time he pulled Bryan's beard he said ouch making matt laughing more. Lisa loved seeing her little boy happy.

"What on earth is going on over here."

"Oh crap." Dean said.

Lisa looked at a older gentleman with a grumpy look on his face.

"I asked what is going on over here. This is a place of business not a daycare center."

"Sorry Vince didn't realize we were being so loud." Roman said.

"Who are you." Vince said looking at lisa.

"Vince this is my girlfriend Lisa Anderson." Dean said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Lisa said putting out her hand but Vince just looked at her.

"And this who is this."

"This is my son Matthew. Matt can you say hello to Vince." Dean said taking matt and holding him so he was facing Vince.

But all matt did was give him a raspberry. The gang didn't know what to do they all wanted to laugh but they didn't wanna tick off the boss.

But Vince started laugh.

"Hello matt. And thanks for that greeting. Lisa it was nice to meet you."

Matt reached back and pulled on Bryan's beard again harder this time.

"Ouch Matty."

"And this little guy is welcome here anytime. I'll see you guys later." Vince said walking away but not before he tickled matt's tummy.

"Wow ok that was a little on the scary side." Lisa said.

"Yeah Vince can be a little intimidating but he's cool."

Matt started rubbing his eyes.

"I think someone's ready for his nap." Lisa said

"Come on let's go to our dressing room." Dean said putting is arm around lisa.

Once they were in the dressing room and matt was passed out on his blanket on floor. Lisa and dean finally got some alone time.

"I still can't believe you guys are here." Dean said holding lisa in his arms.

"Believe it mister cause were here." Lisa said.

Dean leaned down and gave lisa a kiss. They both started getting into the kiss. Dean began roaming his hands down lisa's back then coming around the front and putting is hand up her shirt palming her left breast.

Lisa moaned a little but stopped him.

"Dean."

"What baby."

"Not here."

"Why not." Dean said kissing lisa's neck still massaging her breast.

"Because anyone could walk in and our son is on he floor."

"Grrr ok ok your right I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry baby cause I plan on picking this up after matt goes to bed tonight."

"Hmm sounds good to me." Dean said kissing lisa passionately.

"Dude I told you that vest would look great."

"Hey guys keep it down." Dean said.

"Oh sorry man." Seth said in a whisper.

Roman sat down next to lisa and put his arm around her.

"How ya feeling ro."

"I'm good baby girl. I feel amazing." Roman said looking down at matt. "Hey why don't I take matt tonight so you guys can have some alone time."

"Really roman. Oh thank roman your awesome."

"It's no problem."

"Someone's getting lucky tonight."

Dean elbowed Seth in the stomach. Lisa laughed at them they always acted like little kids.

After the show was over lisa handed matt off to roman and Seth for the night. Once her and Dean said goodbye to matt they headed to there hotel.

On the elevator ride up to the room dean couldn't keep his hands off lisa. Once the last person got off the elevator he turned lisa around and passionately kissed her pushing her up against the wall. When he pulled away lisa face was flushed and red.

He gave her a little smirk. When they got to there floor dean picked up there bags and walked lisa down to there room. He opened the door and let lisa go in. When he closed the door he dropped his bag grabbed lisa and pulled her into a hot searing kiss.

He picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist he walked over to the couch and they both fell on it.

He sat her up and pulled her t-shirt off as she did the same to him.

He placed kisses down her neck to her chest his hand cupping her breast. Massaging them softly.

"Hmm Dean."

"Do you know how long I've waited to touch you I wanted to take you right there in that elevator."

"Well why don't you take me right now."

"Hmm someone's frisky tonight. I thought you wanted slow passionate love."

"We have plenty of time for that right now I just want my wild man to just have his way with me."

Dean gave her a evil grin and started removing the rest of her clothes she did the same to him.

His hand roamed all over her body caressing her breast which he took and massaged again his mouth found her nipple and he flicked it with his tongue. His other hand moved down her body to her throbbing wet cunt and began stroking it.

"Oh yes."

"You like that. You like when I take my finger and move it up and down your wet pussy."

Lisa couldn't say anything.

"Your speechless well maybe I'll have to take my mouth and put it on the sweet clit of yours to get you to talk." Dean said slithering down her body taking his fingers separating her wet clit and diving his tongue inside of her causing her to let out loud moan of please.

"Good girl. Now tell me what you like or I'll stop." He said going back to keep licking her.

"I love it when your tongue is all over my wet pussy. When you oh god when you lick me I can feel the groves of your tongue sending oh yes right there baby sending shivers through my body."

Lisa could feel her body start to tense up she could feel herself on the edge of a climax. But dean had other plans.

"Oh no I'm not done with you yet. Come get up on your knees show me that sweet ass."

She did what he said she turned around and got on her knee's she could hear him taking off his clothes.

"Are you ready baby."

"Yes baby."

Dean positioned himself behind lisa then lined his rock hard erection up with her wet whole and plunged into her.

"Oh god. Yes baby give it to."

"Tell me you want it."

"I want it baby I want all of it."

He thrusted harder inside her placing his hand on her hips and pulled her into him.

"Oh yes harder baby fuck me harder."

Dean did what his lady love wanted. He pounded her like a wild animal. He pulled her up so her back was against his chest he placed one hand on her breast and the other around her neck.

"Dean oh god yeah baby that's it harder."

Dean thrusted harder and harder forcing lisa to fall forward dean took her and got her on her side and reentered her from behind.

He could hear lisa moaning louder and louder with each thrust he gave her. He could feel not only lisa's body tense up but he felt his body tense up as well he was close.

He slowed his pace down, then he sped up.

"Oh god I can feel you so deep inside me Dean. Hmmm yes OH GOD YES."

"I'm cumming baby. Fuck. I'm cumming."

"Cum inside me baby oh god fuck me baby."

"Scream my name baby I wanna hear you scream it." He said out almost out of breath.

"DEAN I'M CUMMING DEAN. DEAN OH GOD DEAN."

Dean growled and emptied his hot liquid inside her wet sex.

A few moments later lisa lay there when her head on his chest feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. She could feel him running his hand up and down her arm.

"Hmm."

"Penny for your thoughts."

"The only thought I have is how much I love you dean. You make me so happy."

"I'm doing my best baby."

Lisa lifted her head and looked into his blue eyes.

"You do make me happy. Without you I'm nothing. You're my heart."

Dean took lisa's hand and kissed it.

"And you are mine. I love you baby."

"And I love you."

Dean leaned down and kissed lisa.

They both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Lisa couldn't be happier but was her happiness about to be rocked by something she didn't see coming.


	38. Chapter 38

(Ok folks I've decided to time jump a little in the story just giving ya a warning J )

It's been an amazing 7 months matty is now 10 months old and he is a walking talking energetic little boy.

Lisa and Dean relationship is stronger then it's ever been. She is more in love with him then she has ever been. She couldn't ask for a better person to have in her life then dean.

Lisa and Matt spent ever second they could with dean. But they also got to spend a lot of time with Seth and Roman. Being on the road with dean was amazing lisa was surrounded by so many of dean's co-workers.

One day lisa was sitting with Nikki and Brie Bella along with Trinity and her husband Jon.

"Lisa where's matty." Brie asked.

"He's with his dad. I think they are down at the ring."

"Lisa I gotta tell ya matt is such a breath of fresh air around here. You know just the other day Jon and Bryan were running around with him and the way he was laughing oh my it was the most wonderful sound." Trinity said.

"Trin is right lisa matt is an awesome little boy the way he chases everyone. I never thought I would see the day when Vince McMahon would be chasing a baby around here with a smile on his face."

"Yeah Vince has become like a grandfather to him. He even called Vince pop pop. I think vince liked it. Well I really should go get matt it's almost time for his nap."

"I'll with ya lisa."

"Thanks brie."

Lisa and brie said goodbye to everyone and headed down to the ring.

As the girls walked to the ring Lisa and Brie chatted.

"So how is planning matt birthday."

"It's tough I hope Dean can get some time off. Wow."

"What's wrong."

"I can't believe in 2 months my baby boy is gonna be 1 it seems like yesterday I was bringing him home from the hospital putting him in his little crib. Time just seemed to fly by."

"I can't wait for the day bryan and I have a baby."

"You and bryan will make great parents."

Brie smiled at lisa. They made it down to ringside where they saw dean, seth, roman, hunter and bryan playing with matty.

"You can't beat me matty." Roman said.

"I can uncle roman."

"Oh yeah how." roman said.

"Like this." matt said running full force at roman and giving him a mini spear.

Roman feel back holding matt on his chest.

"Count uncle sethie count."

Seth slide over and counted.

"1..2... Oh no he kicked out." Seth said.

"Sleeper hold matty give him the sleeper hold." Bryan yelled.

Matt jumped on roman's back and tried to give him a sleeper hold.

"Uncle Roman your neck is big."

Everyone just laughed.

"Matty come here I'll teach you a move that works every time." hunter said.

Matty walked over to hunter whispered something to matty.

"I promise matty it will work trust me." Bryan said.

Matt walked over to Roman.

"What you got little man." Roman said.

Matt raised his hand and chopped roman on top of his head.

Roman played along and fell to the mat.

"Pin him matty Pin." Dean yelled.

Matt climbed on top of roman and seth counted.

"1...2.…3. Winner Matty the magnificent." Seth said

Every one was cheering but when matty saw that roman wasn't waking up he went over to him.

"Uncle roman. Uncle roman wake up. Daddy is he ok." Matt said.

Matt turned to look at dean when roman grabbed him and tickled him.

"Uncle roman. I thought I knocked you out." Matt said laughing.

"Nah buddy no one can knock me out." Roman said.

"Hey boys."

"Mommy did you see I beat uncle roman."

"I saw baby. Did you have fun." Lisa said grabbing matty from the ring.

"Yes."

"Good cause you need to take a nap."

"No I don't wanna."

"Matthew Jonathan. What did I say about whining."

"I'm sorry mommy. Can I say goodbye."

"Of course you can sweetie." Lisa said putting matty down she watched him go hug everyone there. While he was doing that dean jumped off the ring and came over and hugged lisa.

"Hey baby."

"Hi handsome." Lisa said kissing dean.

"Hmm very nice." Dean was about to kiss lisa again when matty jumped on his back. "Oh good gosh matty."

"Sorry daddy but I want a piggy back ride."

"Ok come on I'll give you a piggy back ride."

Lisa smiled she loved seeing matty interact with his father it warmed her heart.

Once they got back to the dressing room and matty was down for his nap dean joined lisa in other part of the room on the couch.

"Can believe him today. He was running around everywhere." Dean said.

"I know I wish I could bottle up his energy cause I certainly could use it."

"Tired baby."

"Alittle but I have a very good reason to be tired."

"Oh yeah and what's that." Dean said

"Because I have a gorgeous sexy hot stud keeping me up at night."

"Hmm really now and who would this hot gorgeous sexy stud be."

"Well he's got blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes and the hottest body I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Keep talking like that and I'll have to take you into that shower and do some very naughty things to you."

Dean didn't even give lisa a chance to talk when he crashed his lips on her. They started getting into thing when there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it." Dean got up and went over to the door and answered it.

"Sorry dean I didn't mean to interrupt but you have a visitor."

"Um thanks Terri. I'll be right there."

"Who was that."

"Terri he said I've got a visitor."

"A visitor."

"I better go see who it is. I won't be long." Dean said giving lisa a kiss.

Dean left to go see who was there to see him.

"Ok terri so who is here to see me."

Terri pointed to the person. But the person's back was turned.

Dean walked over to the person and tapped them on the shoulder when the person turned around Dean was shocked.

"Oh my god."

Who was the person there to see dean.

Find out in the next chapter ;)


	39. Chapter 39

"Carrie."

"Hello Jon."

"What are you doing here."

"I heard you were in town so I thought I would come say hello."

"Carrie I haven't talked to you since Pamela's funeral."

"I know I've been meaning to call you but I've been so busy with work and school. So how are you Jon."

"Um it's Dean now."

"Oh right dean I'm sorry. So how are things."

"There good there great actually."

"That's good. Anything going on in your personal life."

As dean was trying to find the words to say to carrie lisa was in the dressing room wondering where dean went.

"Hmm it's been awhile I wonder where he is." Lisa stood up but she heard matt.

"Momma."

"Hey baby. Did you have a nice nappy." Lisa asked picking up matt.

"Where's daddy."

"I don't know buddy. Let's go find him ok."

Matty nodded his head. Lisa headed out into the hallway. She walked over to catering and saw Stephanie.

"Hi steph."

"Hey lisa. Hi Matty."

"Hi stephie." Matt said being shy.

"Sorry to interrupt you but have you seen dean, Terri came and told him he had a visitor."

"Umm hand on let me call Terri." Stephanie said getting on her phone. "Terri it's Steph."

"Yeah steph what's up."

"Have you seen Ambrose. Lisa's looking for him."

"He's in back by the trucks."

"Thanks. There ya go lisa do you know where that is."

"Yep. Thanks steph."

Lisa said goodbye to steph and headed out to the trucks. When she got there she saw dean but he wasn't alone he was talking to a tall gorgeous brunette. She walked over to them.

"Dean."

"Hey babe. What's wrong is everything ok."

"Who's this."

"Oh god I'm sorry. Lisa this is Carrie. Carrie is Pamela's sister. And this is my wonderful girlfriend lisa."

"And who's this little guy." Carrie asked.

Dean took matt from lisa.

"This is my son Matthew."

"You have a son. That's wonderful Jon I'm very happy for you." Carrie said.

Lisa looked at Carrie and could see the resemblance to Pamela.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to your sister Dean told me so much about her."

"Well thank you she was my only sister and I loved her very much. You Jon I remember when you two met."

"Yeah at your birthday party."

"She was so shy I practically had to push her to you. But you guys hit it of so well I always knew you would end up together."

"Yeah she was amazing. But I have a new life with lisa and matt and I couldn't be happier." Dean said putting his arm around lisa's waist pulling her close to him.

"Well I'm glad you found love again. How long are you in town for."

"Until Sunday then we head out on the road again."

"If you and lisa are free Saturday night I would love for you two to join me for dinner at my house. Here is the address." Carrie said handing the piece of paper to dean.

"Thanks."

"Daddy hungry."

"You better get this handsome little guy some food. It was good to see you Jon oh I mean Dean." Carrie said winking at him.

"It was good to see you to."

"And lisa it was so nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you to."

Lisa shook Carrie's hand. But inside lisa had a strange feeling about her. She just couldn't shake it off.

After they got to catering dean sat down in a chair while matt sat in his lap eating some apple slices. Dean looked over at lisa and she was staring at her phone.

"Hey baby you ok."

"Hmm um yeah I'm ok."

"Nah I'm not buying it what's up."

"Well I don't want you to get upset."

"I promise I won't get upset. Now come on tell me what's bothering you."

"There's something about Carrie that I don't know she just seems so condescending. So, she seems so."

"Bitchy."

"ohhh daddy you say bad word."

"I'm sorry buddy. I'll have to take a time out later ok."

Matt nodded his head.

"Yes she seems a bit like that word that is bad."

"Honey listen to me. I love you. Yes Carrie was always a bit high strung. Look if you want I'll call Carrie and tell her thanks for the dinner invite but no thanks."

"No dean it's ok. Look it's fine. But you owe me mister."

"Well how about after this little guy go to bed tonight I give you a full body massage." Dean said

Lisa got up and waked over to dean and stood behind him putting her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Does this massage come with a happy ending."

"You know it."

Lisa smiled and kissed Dean.

But she still couldn't get Carrie out of her head. There was something about her that lisa just didn't like.


	40. Chapter 40

It was the day before Lisa and dean we set to have dinner over at Carrie's place lisa still couldn't get the thought out of her head that Carrie wasn't who see seem to be.

While dean was taking a nap lisa took matt down to the pool to hang out with some of the guys.

"Hey there's my buddy."

"Hi sethie."

"Where's dean." Seth asked.

"He's in the room taking a nap. You wanna get in the pool with Seth."

"Yes."

Lisa took off matt's shirt and Seth took him in the pool. Lisa went and sat on the side and watched the boys play.

"Hey baby girl."

"Oh hey roman."

Roman sat down next to lisa he could tell something was bothering her.

"You ok."

"Yeah I'm ok."

"Are you sure. You seem to be a million miles away is something going on with you and dean."

"No everything with me and dean is fine."

"Ok then what's bothering you."

"Well it's this dinner dean and I are going to tomorrow."

"Oh you mean with Pamela's sister Carrie."

"Did you ever meet her."

"A few times. Why."

"I don't know she just seems to give off this strange vibe like the second she saw me if looks could kill I would be a steaming pile of goop on the floor."

"Baby girl I'm sure it's not that bad."

"You weren't there roman you didn't see the look in her eyes. And the way she would talk to Dean so soft sensual it was creepy."

"You don't think she invited you and dean over to her place for dinner so she could put the moves on him do you."

"Honestly I don't what to think. I've jut got a bad feeling about this dinner."

"Sweetie listen to me Dean loves you and that little boy over there laughing and having fun, Dean would never do anything to jeopardize what a good thing he has with you and Matty and if he does he's gonna have a lot of explaining to do to not only me and seth but to pretty much an entire roster so don't worry It's nothing but if you need some friendly encouragement text me or call I'm always here for you."

"Thanks roman."

"No problem."

"Momma."

Lisa and Roman waved at matt and seth.

"Your right roman I'm just panicking. I just don't wanna lose him."

"And you won't I promise that."

Lisa and roman sat there and watched matt splash around in the water with seth. Lisa loved hearing the sound of his laughter it was soothing.

She knew roman was right she had nothing to worry about but that little voice inside her head the one screaming this bitch is gonna try something you better hold on tight to your man just wouldn't shut the hell up.

She shook off the voice in her head and to just not worry about carrie. But at dinner she was gonna keep a close eye on her.

(I'm sorry this chapter is so short guys. I'm having really bad back spasms so I'm calling it a night. The next chapter will be the dinner at carrie's and boy will there be some fire works. Enjoy the chapter and thanks)


	41. Chapter 41

It was Saturday night, lisa and dean were in the car headed to Carrie's place when they pulled up the drive dean turned off the car and looked over at lisa.

"Hey you alright."

"Hmm yeah I'm ok. Just nervous I guess."

"Don't be nervous. Carrie just wants to catch up with me and get to know the women that stole my heart." Dean said leaning over to kiss lisa.

Lisa felt a little better but she still wasn't sure about Carrie and her motives.

When they walked up to the door dean knocked.

"Jon, Lisa please come in come in."

Lisa and dean went in and lisa was in awe.

"Here let me take your coat."

"Carrie your place is beautiful."

"Oh thank you lisa. I still have so much more to do. But it's a work in progress. Jon do you remember that crappy little place Pammy and I lived in oh it was like a shoe box. Nothing like this place."

"Yeah I remember." Dean said holding lisa's hand and following Carrie into the living room.

The couple sat down and lisa noticed a photo of dean and Pam sitting on the table. She studied it Dean looked young like 19 maybe 20 years old. She picked it up.

"Wow you look so young here."

Dean took the picture from lisa.

"Yeah I wasn't 20 when this was taken."

"Let me see Jon. Oh my favorite picture that was Pam's spring formal you two looked so amazing. She was nervous that night."

"Yeah so was I."

"Why were you nervous honey." lisa asked taking a hold of dean's hand.

"It was the first time I would be meeting her circle of friends."

"Circle of friends."

"What Jon is trying to say is Pamela was known as the darling of the socialite scene. Our father was a wealthy oil tycoon and well daddy didn't really like Jon so he told Pammy if she wanted to keep seeing Jon he needed to adapt to our ways."

"Adapt to your ways you mean he needed to a socialite."

"Well no. Lisa you see our father was a figure in the public eye and Jon well Jon let's face it you weren't the most popular choice for Pammy."

"No, no I wasn't but none of that matter to her. What mattered was how we cared for each other."

Lisa felt her heart sink. But she knew that Dean was hers mind body and soul and no one could take that away.

After dinner and more stories of Dean and Pamela's past the trio headed back to the living room lisa wanted to freshen up.

"Carrie can I use your bathroom."

"Yes of course its down the hall 2nd door on the left."

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Lisa said kissing dean.

"Hurry back." he said.

As dean watched lisa go in to the bathroom. He joined Carrie back in the living room. He saw her looking at a photo album.

"Oh Jon do you remember this it was the night of that Halloween party you went as batman and Pammy went as the joker you guys were so cute."

"Yeah it was fun."

"Jon can we talk." Carrie said putting down the photo album. "Jon you know I've always thought of you as a brother to me. But I have to ask. How did you meet this girl."

"I met lisa in a bar."

"A bar, Jon really she's a bar fly."

"Carrie."

"I'm sorry. So tell me was it love at first sight."

"No the night I met lisa she had just broken up with her boyfriend she was very down so we went back to my place."

"Jon a one night stand really. I thought Pammy taught you better."

"For your information Carrie your sister was no peach herself before we got together she did anything and everything behind you and your father's back."

"Yes I know Pammy was a bit of a wild child but she calmed down. But Jon I have to ask you this. How do you know lisa isn't after your money and how do you even know that her son is even your."

"First of all you have no right to ask me that. And secondly Lisa is not after my money and Matthew is mine I have dna proof and he looks just like when I was a baby."

"Jon those DNA test can be altered you can't trust this girl."

"Oh like I could trust Pam I can't even begin to count the times she cheated on me and I took her back."

"Well to be fair you cheated on her to when you traveled for that silly sport you love so much."

"My wrestling Career isn't silly."

"Honey running around in tiny little trunks beating up other men. That has no job security. You have a son to think about. If he is even your son. What happens if you get hurt badly. Or what happens say you and lisa getting married which I really can't see considering you have a fear of commitment."

"A fear of commitment. The night of your sister's accident I was gonna ask her to marry me."

"Really Jon cause if I remember correctly you told Pammy that you would never get married or have children."

"Yes at one time I did tell her that but Pam changed that thought in me she brought out a side of me that I didn't even know existed. When Pam died I never thought I would find anyone that I could love as much as I loved Pam. When lisa came into my life I was at a crossroads I didn't know which end was up but lisa and matt changed all that I love them both I don't know where I would be if I didn't have my son and lisa. I loved Pam that will never change."

"You mean you love Pam cause Jon you still love her. Lisa is nothing like Pam, Pam was sophisticated and frankly I don't think lisa is right for you. You need someone that fits your lifestyle better."

"And what is my lifestyle carrie."

"Well it certainly isn't being a doting father and loving boyfriend. Jon you're a wrestler. Your on the road all the time you see a pretty girl she makes goo goo eyes at you and you can't keep it in your pants."

"No it's not like that not anymore. I made a promise to lisa and I'm sticking by that promise."

"Jon." Carrie said sitting down next to dean. "Look when you were with my sister I have to admit I never thought you were good enough for her and even though my sweet baby sister isn't with us anymore I still don't know what she saw in you."

"Pam saw the good in me she saw me for the person I am not the person everyone thought I was the loner the hoodlum the degenerate she saw me as the kind and caring person I knew I could be one day and now I have a family to think about I am that good person your sister saw all those years ago."

"Well lisa should be thanking my sister for turning you into such a wonderful and amazing man." Carrie said. "Let me ask you this jon. When you first found out about lisa and her I'm sorry your son what was going through your head."

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Jon I'm just trying to be a friend."

"Honestly. I was terrified I thought how is that possible we were only together one time. All I could think about was how can I be this kids father when all I did was sleep with this women once and now here I am with this kid I can't take care of myself how the hell am I gonna take care of a kid. I can't do this I can't have a kid not now not ever."

"Dean."

Dean turned around and saw lisa standing there.

"Is it true."

"No lisa I meant back then. I don't mean that now."

"But you said that you said."

"Lisa what I think Jon meant was."

"Carrie I can handle this. Lisa please just listen to me. Yes when you first came to me and told me about Matt I was skeptical but not anymore."

"Jon don't lie to her tell her the truth."

"That is the truth carrie. Lisa I love you and I love matt and I love being a dad."

Lisa closed her eyes when she opened them she saw the hurt in dean's eyes.

"I love you to Dean. I'm sorry."

Dean pulled lisa into his arms.

"Come on let's go home." Dean said walking lisa outside and she headed to the car.

Before Dean walked down the step carrie came out.

"Jon wait before you leave I just wanted to give you this." Carrie said handing him a thick envelope.

"What is it."

"After the funeral you went on the road and well I didn't know how to get in touch with you. It's things Pamela wanted you to have. Jon I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset lisa will you please apologize to her."

"Yeah sure." Dean said putting the envelope in his coat pocket.

When he got in the car he looked at lisa grabed her hand and kissed it.

"Come on let's go home and see if matty is keeping his uncles up." Dean said.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Lisa said.

On the drive back Dean thought about what carrie gave him what was in the envelope but he would look at it later right now all he wanted to do was go home with lisa and play with matty.


	42. Chapter 42

(warning - Strong Sexual scene and langue.)

It was a few days later and everyone was back on the road.

Lisa told roman everything that happened the night her and dean went to dinner at Carrie's place and let's just say roman was not pleased.

Since lisa and matt were traveling with dean he thought it be best to get a big bus so he got the top of the line luxury bus so that way him lisa and Matty could be a comfortable as possible.

On the bus lisa was feeding matt while dean, Seth and roman were playing video games to pass the time before the show started.

Lisa loved having her boys around her it was like she was part of a real family.

"Come on man I beat you twice already pay up." Seth said.

"No way I had you beat." Roman said.

"Guys guys guys your both wrong I'm the one that beat both of you. So come on pay up 20 bucks."

"Ok hold on I know how to settle this. Lisa." Seth said.

"Oh no don't get me involved in this you boys figure out who won on your own I need to get this one down for his nap." Lisa said picking up matt but he reached out for Dean.

"Dada."

Dean got a smirk on his face.

"Dean no he needs to take a nap." Lisa said smiling.

"What's wrong buddy. What's that you want daddy oh come here. Now Matty who won the race was it uncle sethie, uncle ro or daddy."

Lisa wanted to be upset but it was cute how three of the toughest guys she knew could melt at the sight of a baby.

Matt looked at dean then at Seth and roman then he looked at dean again and smiled.

"Dada won."

"Ha yes that's my boy. Well you heard him pay up 20 buck each."

Roman and Seth handed dean the money.

"Well if you are finished using my son a guilt trip I'm gonna put him down for his nap."

Lisa too matt to the back room of the bus and put him in his crib with his bottle and blanket.

"Have a good nap sweetheart. I love you." Lisa said turning off the light and quietly closed the door. When she came back out she only saw Dean putting the controllers back and tidying up.

"Where are Seth and roman."

"They went to get something to eat." Dean said sitting down on the couch pulling lisa onto his lap planting a big kiss on her.

"Hmmm what was that for."

"No reason. Do I need a reason to kiss my gorgeous, amazing girlfriend." Dean said

"Nope." Lisa said kissing dean.

Lisa's hands started to unzip the hoodie dean was wearing.

"Excuse me Miss Anderson what are you doing."

"Nothing do I need a reason to look at my sexy, sculpted abs, hot boyfriend." Lisa said kissing his neck.

As lisa's hands roamed so did dean's he unzipped the purple hoodie she was wearing revealing her white sports bra. He reached up and cupped her breast lifting her bra up and pinching her nipple causing her to let out a soft moan. He removed his lips from her neck and moved them down to her chest kissing and licking until he came to her hard nipple.

He opened his mouth and sucked on her nipple while massaging her other breast. As dean was doing that lisa took her hand and pulled at his belt successfully unbuckling it and unbuttoning his pants putting her hand down and stroking his rock hard erection.

But just as dean was about to pick lisa up and throw her down on the couch there was a knock on the bus door.

"Damnit." Dean said. "Who is it."

"It roman man come on we've gotta get ready for the show man."

"Alright give me 10 minutes. I'm so gonna kill him." Dean said going back to what he was doing before roman interrupted them.

"Dean you gotta stop before roman comes back."

"Baby you really want me to go to the ring like this." Dean said as the both looked down at dean's erection.

Lisa gave him a evil smirk and slithered down his body taking his cock in hand and licking it slow. Then she took his entire length into her mouth relaxing her throat she began bobbing her head up and down.

Dean leaned his head back on the couch he put his hands on her head and guided her up and down it was long before he could feel his body begin to tense up he could hear her moan and when he looked down he could see her fingering herself. She released him with a pop looked up and him.

Dean picked her up and slammed her down on his cock he thrusted his hips up hard.

"Oh fuck." lisa said.

He began speeding up making her tits bounce up and down. Lisa could feel that burning sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"Faster baby."

"Yeah you like it fast don't you baby."

"Oh god yes baby faster." Lisa moans got louder.

"Shh baby your gonna wake up Matty."

"Oh god fuck me harder baby." Lisa moaned louder.

As dean sped up her moans got louder he pulled her down and silenced her moans with a hot searing kiss. Her muffled moans got louder with ever thrust of his hip. But that wasn't quieting her moan's of pleasure.

He did the only thing he could he placed his hand over her mouth.

"Scream baby."

She did she screamed hard as dean thrusted his hip faster and harder emptying his seed into her hot quivering core.

Dean removed his hand from her mouth and kissed her.

A few minutes later lisa was watching dean get ready she thought how sexy he looked in his shield gear. After he put his boots on he looked over and saw lisa smile.

"And what is that smile for."

"Well I think what just happened a few minutes ago put this smile on my face. But just being here with you and Matty make me very very happy."

"Good. Well as much as I would love to stay here and do what I just did to put an even bigger smile on you face I better get out of here otherwise roman and Seth are gonna send the search party." Dean leaned in and gave lisa a passionate kiss.

"Hmmm Have fun out there."

"I always do. Give big boy a kiss for me. I'll be back soon."

After dean left lisa went into check on matt.

"Hey little man your awake." She said picking matt up taking him into the other room she sat down on the floor to change him. She sat him up and he played with his action figures.

Lisa smiled watching matt's facial expression.

"You are looking more and more like your daddy everyday."

"Dada." He said holding up dean's action figure.

Lisa laughed she didn't think she could love anything or anyone as much as she loved Matt and Dean she just prayed nothing would come between her happiness.

Later that night after the show when dean got back to the bus he went into the back room and saw matt and lisa sound sleep on the bed. He smiled he went over picked matt up gave him a kiss and placed him in his crib in his room then went back in gave lisa a kiss on the forehead. This cause her to roll over and pull the covers up. Dean laughed at the noises she made when she slept.

He wasn't tired it took a few hours for his adrenaline to come down after a match he went and sat on the couch in the other room. He watched Seth and roman come on the bus.

"Man I'm beat I think I'm gonna hit the sake." Seth said.

"Yeah me to. You heading to bed man." Roman asked.

"Nah I think I'm gonna sit up for awhile."

"alright goodnight my brother."

"Night brother." Dean said bumping roman's fist.

Dean sat back and turned on the TV keeping it low so it didn't wake up lisa and the baby. As he was watching TV he pulled out some paper work he needed to go over when he noticed the envelope that Carrie had given him.

He picked it up and looked at it and sighed.

"What's your game Carrie." he said to himself. "Well I better get this over with."

He opened the envelope and dumped out it's contents. He realized opening this there was no turning back.


	43. Chapter 43

When dean dumped the contents of the envelope out he saw thing he never thought he would see.

There were things like old ticket stubs from baseball games, movies tubs, receipts from a restaurant he took Pam to.

When he looked at the receipt from the restaurant he turned it over and saw there was a date on it and it read.

_"JONATHAN AND PAM'S FIRST DATE AT CARMEN's ITALIAN RESTAURANT APRIL 17TH 2006"_

Dean smiled he remembered that dinner he also remembered he dumped a whole plate of spaghetti on his pants.

The next thing he saw was a ticket stub from a baseball game they went to

_"JONATHAN + PAM'S FISRT CINCINNATI REDS BASEBALL GAME MAY 2ND 2006."_

Dean smiled again he remembered that game to he remembered buying Pam a stuffed teddy bear wear a reds jersey with her name on it.

"God she loved that bear."

He saw more things like a ticket stub to his first wrestling match.

"Wow I got my ass kicked that night got the scare on my head to prove it." he said rubbing the spot on the back of his head where the scar is.

An hour has past and Dean had gone through the entire envelope but there was one thing Dean saw it was a letter addressed to Dean it was in Pam's handwriting. He opened it up and began to read it to himself.

_Jon this was with Pamela's things she forgot to put it in your bag when you left for the road. She really wanted you to read it._

_ Carrie _

Dean took the note off the letter and prepared to read it.

_My Dearest Jonathan,_

_These past 8 years have been the most amazing time of my life. You've given me love that I never thought I would ever have again. Before I met you life was not all sunshine and rainbows I was in a very dark place. A place that I may have never gotten out of if it wasn't for you Jon. You saved me from not only a life of snobby parties and yacht clubs but you saved me from a life of always having to be the good girl that my father always wanted me to be. I love my father but he never saw the real me you did. _

_Do you remember when you first showed up at my house. I think you were more nervous then I was. I opened the door and there you stood wearing that beat up leather jacket and those grimy blue jeans that I loved seeing you in. But when my father saw you I thought it was gonna be world war 3 he looked at you like you were bug that needed to be squished fast. And during dinner that night I could tell you didn't wanna be there I could feel you leg shaking under the table. _

_And when my father stood up and asked what your intentions where, What you said made me laugh. You told my dad that your intention was to make sure I didn't turn out to be a stuck up snob just like him. I laughed so hard I thought I was gonna cry. I think I feel in love with you more that day then the first day I met you. And first time we made love you made me feel so special and loved. I cherished every single second of lying in your arms feeling your hands on my skin. I can't wait to till I'm in your arms again. _

_And I didn't care what my father thought of you or what anyone else thought of you I loved then and I love you now. Jon you're my world you mean everything to me. This weekend is our 6__th__ anniversary I can't wait to spend time with you. Have a good road trip and come home to me safe. _

_I love you my sweet prince._

_Yours always and Forever,_

_Pammy. _

Dean felt his hands begin to shake then he saw a picture of Pam she was wearing one of his old moxley t-shirts and holding the Cincinnati's reds teddy bear he got her. She was in his bed.

He turned the picture over and saw there was a date and the date made his heart jump up inside his throat.

_I love you Jonathan I hope this get's you through the long lonely nights on the road. April 9__th__ 2013._

"Oh my god this was taken 3 days before the crash. Pam my sweet pam. Why did you have to go out that night. I just wish you would have stayed home. You would be here with me. We would be married and have a family. I miss you so much."

Dean felt the tears roll down his face.

He then heard matt crying he got up to check on him.

"What's wrong buddy. Oh I see your wet. Come on let's get your dry."

After dean changed him.

He picked him up and comforted him the best he could.

Once matt was calmed down he took him out to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Ok buddy you and me and are gonna pack it in for the night ok." Dean said putting matt down next to him on the couch.

He lay there and watch matt babble on and suck his thumb. He smiled looking at his son. When matt would smile he looked so much like lisa of course lisa thought he looked like dean when he smiled.

Dean would always laugh at that. I guess you could say that matt was the best of both his parents.

"I love you buddy." He said kissing matt's forehead. "Sweet dreams."

He watched matt drift off to sleep. Probably dreaming about battling giants and monsters.

Dean fell asleep soon after matt did.

Dean knew in the back of his mind that seeing that picture of pam and reading her letter could bring up all the old memories of her. But he promised lisa that he was hers mind, heart, body and soul.

He loved lisa and matt with every ounce of breath in his body and he was gonna make sure he kept his promise to her.

Or he would lose her forever.


	44. Chapter 44

The next morning when lisa woke up to find matty wasn't in bed next to her and neither was dean she went into the living room and saw father and son sleeping soundly on the couch. As she got closer she could hear them both snoring.

She smiled seeing dean and matty sleeping together. She decided to let the boys sleep in since they had an off day. When she turned around she saw a bunch of papers littered across the small table. She picked some of the up and saw that they were old ticket stubs to baseball games and movies and some old pictures of Pamela and dean.

"What is all this stuff." She said to herself. She saw the letter that pam had written dean she started reading. She felt her stomach start to turn.

After she read the letter she saw the picture of Pam in one of dean's old moxley shirts holding a bear when she turned over the picture and saw what was on the back.

_I love you Jonathan I hope this get's you through the long lonely nights on the road. April 9__th__ 2013._

"Oh my god." Lisa said she felt the tears start to build up in her eyes but she held them back when she heard dean start to stir.

She put the picture down and composed herself and turned around.

"Hmmm morning beautiful."

"Good morning." she said wakling over to dean.

He sat up trying not to wake matty. When he looked at lisa she could see something was wrong.

"Hey. What's wrong."

"Nothing I just I think I slept wrong on my neck." Lisa said rubbing her neck.

"Well sit down I'll rub it for you." Dean said patting the spot in front of him lisa sat down and dean began rubbing her neck.

"Wow baby you are really tense. Are you sure something else isn't wrong."

Lisa stood up and walked over to the table and picked up the picture of Pam and showed it to dean.

"You wanna tell me about this."

"Shit. I didn't want you to see that."

"Well I see it and I wanna know why do you have it. Why do you have a picture of Pamela."

Dean got up and came over to lisa and took the picture setting it down on the table. He took lisa's hands in his and spoke.

"Baby do you remember when we went to Carrie's."

"Yeah and I wish I could forget it."

"Well she gave me this envelope and it was filled with what you see on the table."

"Why. Why did she give you that stuff."

"I don't know maybe she thought if she did it would bring up memories of pam."

"And did it. Did seeing all this stuff bring back memories of her."

"I'm not gonna lie it did but this picture. It was take 3 days before she died. I don't really know how to react to this. The last thing I wanted you to do was to see all this stuff."

"Well I see it." Lisa said sighing.

"Baby look at me. You know I love you right."

"Yeah."

"And you know I would do anything to make you happy."

"Yes."

"Well I promise you seeing all these old stuff doesn't change the way I feel about you. I love you and only you. No other women will ever be in my heart the way you are." Dean said kissing lisa.

"I love you to. I'm sorry I just got scared is all."

"I know I was scared to. When I read that stuff I did smile cause it was happier times when pam was alive but now I have a new life with you and matty with all new happy memories for us. You me and matty were a family and I don't wanna do anything to screw that up."

"Good cause if you do. I won't hesitate to get roman to beat you up."

"Deal. Now can I have a kiss."

Lisa smiled and kiss dean but the kiss didn't last long cause someone was giggling.

"And what are you giggling at ya little monkey." Dean said picking matty up and tickling his belly. Lisa sat down next to dean.

Lisa sat and watched dean make matt laugh.

"Hey are my boys hungry." Lisa said.

"I don't know matty are we hungry."

Matty just pointed to his mouth.

"I think he's hungry."

"Well can you put him in his highchair." Lisa asked.

Dean got matt ready to eat. Lisa placed the food in front of matt and watched him feeding himself.

"Wow I still can't believe he's feeding himself." Dean said.

"Yeah. Our baby boy's growing so fast."

"Yep. Hey we've got a party to plan. And I know the perfect place to have the party."

"Where is this perfect place."

Dean put his arms around lisa's waist.

"Home."

"Home you mean vegas."

"Yeah home. Since it's my birthday to I already talked to hunter and he said he's gonna give everyone vacation that week so we can celebrate mine and Matty's birthday at home with our friends."

"That sounds incredible. I better start planning oh and I should call Meg maybe she can go get some of the things I'll need so that way it's less we have to do when we get home." Lisa said.

"You do that baby. In the mean time." Dean said getting up collecting everything Carrie had given him.

"Dean what are doing."

"It's time to put the past behind me which means getting rid of this stuff." Dean said giving lisa a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Lisa watched dean leave the bus and went back to helping matt with his breakfast.

Outside dean walked to the nearest dumpster and toss the things carrie gave him all but 2 things the letter Pamela wrote him. He looked at the picture and smiled.

"I'll never forget you Pammy. Lisa and Matty are my future now. But there's nothing wrong with holding on to one good memory. I just can't let this consume me. I can't put lisa through that again." Dean said shoving the picture and letter into the inside pocket of his coat.

He took a deep breath and headed back to the bus. When he got back in he saw Lisa laughing while watching his best friends seth and roman playing with his son.

This was his future now. But a part of him was still holding on to the past. A past that couldn't haunt him for the rest of his life.

_**I'm sorry guys i had to put a little bit of turmoil so to speak. Please don't hate me I've got some great idea's for chapters coming up. :-) **_


	45. Chapter 45

**(_Ok in earlier chapters I named roman's daughter Christina well knowing in real his daughters name is Joelle I decided to keep her name Christina.) _**

**_WOW guys this chapter was hard to write I had to stop a couple times. Hope everyone enjoys it. Keep those reviews coming. _**

It was 2 days before matt's 1st birthday party. Lisa and meg were sitting in the kitchen going over the list off everything they had.

"Ok I've got plates, cups, forks, spoons and the bowl." Meg said.

"And roman is gonna bring the cake and I got the candles and the ice cream."

"Perfect now all we need to do is pray for good weather."

"Well meg if it does rain we can just move the party in the house."

"Who's all coming."

"Well roman, his daughter Christiana, Seth, brie and Bryan are coming."

"That's it. What about other kids."

"Well Christina will be here and she loves matty."

"Ok. Hey where's dean."

"I don't know I think he's still sleeping." Lisa said sighing.

"Hey why so green jelly bean something on your mind."

"Well I don't know maybe it's just me but Dean's been acting a little strange lately."

"Honey his nickname in the ring is lunatic fringe if he wasn't acting strange I would be worried."

"Meg I'm serious."

"Ok ok I'm sorry no more kidding around. So what's up."

"I don't know I can't really explain it."

"Well is he distancing himself from you and matt."

"That's the thing he's not backing away from us. The last week has been amazing he's spending ever minute with matt. He feeds him, bathes' him, puts him to sleep."

"Well if don't mind me asking how's the sex."

"It's incredible. I mean every night it's different one night he's passionate and loving and other times he's wild and animalistic."

"Then the what the hell is wrong."

"Every time we made love we would always cuddle but the last few times it was like he couldn't wait to get away from me."

"Oh honey you don't really believe that do you. I'm sure it was nothing."

"Maybe your right but something just doesn't feel right."

"Well figure it out later we've got a 1st b-day party to finishing getting together."

Meg grabbed her note pad and headed out to the living room.

Lisa knew meg was right but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

But she had to put that on the back burner cause in 2 days her little man was turning 1 years old.

2 days later it was time for matt's party.

Lisa, Meg and Dean were in the back yard decorating it for the party.

"Hey babe where do you want these." Dean said holding some balloons.

"Umm just tie some up around the pool."

Lisa was helping meg put up a happy birthday banner. Dean came over to help out.

"Babe lift your side up just a bit." Dean said.

"How's that."

"Perfect." Dean said holding the step ladder helping lisa down but lisa never made it to the ground dean scooped her up and passionately kissed her.

"Hmm what was that for."

"Because I love you and I can't wait to celebrate our little man's birthday." He said placing her back down on the ground.

After dean let go of lisa she was him go back inside the house.

Meg came over and gave her a little nudge.

"See I told you. You've got nothing to worry about." Meg said hugging Lisa.

Lisa smiled.

Later that day Dean and Lisa friends had arrived to celebrate Matt's birthday.

Matt was having a ball. He was currently sitting on Lisa's lap babbling and playing with his father's action figure.

"Wow lisa I can't believe he's one already." Brie said.

"I know brie. It seems like only yesterday I was bringing him home from the hospital."

"Hey where's the birthday boy."

"Oh matty who's that."

"Sethie." Matty yelled.

Seth picked matt up and lifted him over his head making matt laugh really loud.

A little while later lisa was sitting next to the pool watching Matt play in the shallow end with roman's daughter Christina.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hi roman." Lisa said getting a kiss from roman on the cheek.

"So what's new with you."

"Nothing much just enjoying the day with my family."

"Speaking of family. Where's dean."

"Hmm I don't know he was here maybe he's in the house. Will you excuse me." Lisa said getting up to go look for dean.

She went into the kitchen and saw John, Nikki and Meg chatting.

"Hey guys have you seen dean anywhere I can't find him."

"Umm yeah he said he left something for matt upstairs but that was what babe." John said.

"20 minutes ago I think." Nikki said.

"Thanks guys. I'm gonna go get him and then we can have some cake and ice cream for the birthday boy. I'll be right back." Lisa said.

She headed upstairs to look for dean she checked the baby's room, the bathroom, the upstairs office and didn't find him the last place she looked was there bedroom.

"Dean." She said.

When she walked in the room she didn't see him in there. She saw the bathroom light on and the door was only open a crack. She heard what sounded like muffled talking she walked over to the door to hear. She heard dean talking.

"God Pammy. You should see him. He's a year old today. Do you realize if you were still alive you and I would be married and have a family of our own."

Lisa put her hand on her mouth.

"I love lisa I love her so much but I just can't commit to her I want to but how can I when I'm still so in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Oh my god." Lisa said in a whisper.

"Whenever I'm alone I see your face. When I'm sleeping I see you in my dreams and I smile. I hate doing this to her. I love her and I love matty I feel like a complete asshole. She's been so true with her feelings toward me. I wish I could just forget about you but I can't. I wish you were here with me right now so I could hold you one last time. I never got to say goodbye you were taken away from me before I was ready. I wasn't ready it's not fair. You should be here with me. I love you Pammy." Dean said kissing the picture of Pamela.

Lisa backed away from the door and turned her back to it. She heard the door open.

"Baby hey what are you doing in here." Dean walked over to lisa and turned her around and saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Hey honey what's wrong."

Lisa raised her hand and slapped dean as hard as she could.

"You bastard."

"Lisa what did I do."

"I heard you. I heard everything you said. You lying son of a bitch."

"Baby."

"NO don't you Dare call me that. You promised. You promised me I was the only one in your heart. I hear you talking to a picture of your dead girlfriend wishing she was here."

"Lisa please you have to let me explain."

"Explain there's nothing to explain. How could you do this today of all days our son's 1st birthday. All of our friends are out there and your up here talking to this." She said ripping the picture out of dean's hand.

"This a picture. Your talking to a ghost your still in love with a ghost. I have given you everything. My mind, My body, my soul and my heart. My heart. There are two people in my heart our son and you. I can't believe you. All this time you've been lying to me."

"No. I haven't lied to you."

"Shut you just shut your mouth. I can't I just can't. I'm done. I'm so done trying to win your heart I have fought for you I fought for the man I love and all I get is lies. I thought I was done with this. Last year on new years you made a promise to me and to matty that we would always been your number 1. But were not are we. She's still your number 1 and that's not fair to us. That's not fair to me."

Lisa turned around to leave but dean stopped her.

"Lisa please, please I swear on the life of our son I'm trying."

Lisa pushed dean causing him to fall on the floor.

"Your trying." Lisa laughed "Oh my god that is such BULLSHIT. Your not trying. So what is it dean is this just some game to you. Is this some conquest. Huh can't get over your dead girlfriend so you pick me up in a bar to ease the pain huh you get me back to your place ply me with more booze and just Fuck the living daylights out of me is that it. 9 months later I have your son. Do we mean nothing to you. Answer me. ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD."

"NO that's not it. I love you. I never thought I would ever find someone who would love me. I was a loner a nobody and I saw you and you looked so gorgeous. That was the first time since pam died that I felt this flutter in my heart."

Lisa started laughing again.

"Lies all lies. Do you think I'm a fool you don't love me you love her." Lisa said pointing at the picture. "You love a ghost. I just have to know one thing. All those time that we made love were you making love to me. Or to her." Lisa said.

When dean didn't answer her she felt her stomach drop.

"Oh my god." Lisa turned and walked out the door and ran down the stairs followed closely by dean.

"Lisa, Lisa wait please you have to let me explain this you've got it all wrong."

"I heard you. I heard you say I love you Pamela."

"Yes I said that but."

"But NOTHING. YOU SELFISH BASTARD."

"Hey what the hell going on in here we can hear you guys outside." Roman asked.

"Oh you wanna know what's going on Ask him. I gotta get out of here." Lisa said grabbing her car keys.

She got in her car started and peeled out of the drive.

Back inside Roman was trying to get dean to talk.

"Dean what the hell is going on."

"I fucked up roman I really fucked up. I was in the bathroom and lisa heard me talking to an old picture of pam."

"Dean what the hell man."

"Lisa got upset I tried to explain but she wouldn't let me. And now she's gone."

"Well come on let go after her."

Roman and dean ran out the door after lisa.

When they got to roman's car they heard the sound of tires screeching and glass smashing. Dean's face turned pale white.

Him and roman took off running. They were followed by John, seth and bryan. When they got to the end of the block they saw lisa's car turned over.

"No oh god no LISA." Dean screamed running over to the car he pulled lisa out.

Her face was covered in blood and she wasn't moving.

"Lisa oh god no baby wake up please. No please don't take her from me please. I'm so sorry lisa please wake up." Dean said crying and cradling a limp lisa in his arms.

Sirens blared as dean sat in the back of the ambulance with lisa's blooded covered hand in his.

When they got to the ER they rushed lisa inside leaving dean outside. He dropped to his knees his whole body began to shake.

This was his fault was all he could say to himself.

The women he loved was in the ER fighting for her life. He didn't know what was gonna happen next. His fault all his fault is what he heard blaring in his head.

"Dean."

He looked up and saw roman.

Roman squatted down in front of dean.

"I did this. I did this to her. Why didn't I just tell her the truth. Why did let this happen. I'm being punished. This is all my fault."

"Come on man get up. Don't do this here." roman said picking dean up off the floor and walking him into the ER Waiting room.

Roman watched dean wringing his hand that were covered in lisa's blood. He knew now wasn't the time to get upset with dean he knew his friend needed his support and that just want Roman would give him.

He would find another time.

"Dean. I think you should go get cleaned up."

"No. I wanna be here when the doc come's out."

"I know you do man but look go get cleaned up it's gonna be awhile before the doc comes out ok." he said

Dean just nodded and went to the men's room.

Roman sighed he knew dean was distraught and blaming himself for what happened but right now all roman needed to do was be there for dean and lisa.


	46. Chapter 46

Sitting around in the ER waiting room felt like and eternity to dean.

He was rocking himself back and forth. He couldn't sit still.

Roman watched his best friend start to become unglued. He didn't know what to do. He was about to walk over to him when Seth, John and Bryan came through the door.

"Roman. How is she."

"I don't know Seth there still in with her."

"How's he holding up." John asked.

"Not good."

"Man what the hell happened. Why did lisa storm out of there like she did." Bryan asked.

"I wish I knew. All I know is they got into a big fight and she bolted. All I know is whatever it was Dean is repeating to himself it's my fault it's my fault."

Roman looked over at dean then back to the guys.

They all headed over to dean when the doc came out. Dean looked up and hurried over.

"Doc."

"Your girlfriend is one lucky young lady."

"You mean she's alive." Dean asked.

"Yes. But she's pretty banged up. Her left wrist is broken, she's gonna have some bruising and some facial lacerations. When she was brought in she wasn't alert. She is coming around she's gonna be groggy and have a pretty nasty headache but I don't see why she won't make a full recovery."

"Oh thank god. Can I see her."

"Yes but not to long."

The doctor moved out of the way and dean went down to lisa's room but before he went down Meg came running through the door.

"Dean. Is she ok."

"Yeah she's fine I was just about to go in."

"Dean what the hell happened."

"I'll explain later. I just wanna make sure she's ok."

Meg nodded her head and went in with dean.

When they went in and walked over to the bed they both gasped when they saw lisa lying there. Her face was bruised up and her wrist was bandage up. Dean got in real close and whispered into lisa's ear.

"Baby. I'm here baby. Open your eyes. Please."

Lisa started to make some noise.

"Hmmm."

"Come on baby you can do it wake up. Open your eyes." Dean said.

Lisa struggled to open her eyes but she did and when she did she looked around the room the first person she saw was meg.

"Meg."

"Hey tramp."

"Where am I."

"Your in the hospital. You were in pretty bad wreck." Dean said.

Lisa turned her head and smiled at dean.

"Oh god sweetie I'm so glad your alright I was so worried."

Lisa looked at dean.

"Who are you."

Dean looked at meg in confusion.

"Sweetie that's dean your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend I don't have a boyfriend. Meg, jake broke up with me remember."

Meg and dean looked at lisa.

"Dean go get the doctor."

Dean nodded and went to go get the doctor.

"Meg who was that."

"Honey that was Dean your boyfriend."

"Meg I don't have boyfriend. Jake broke up with me."

"Ok. Why don't I go find the doctor alright."

Meg was about to leave when the doc came in with dean.

"Hi lisa. I'm Doctor Phillips. How ya feeling."

"Ok I guess. My head is killing me."

"Um can you guys step outside while I examine lisa."

Meg and Dean agreed and went out in the hall.

"I don't get it why didn't she know who I was."

"I don't know dean I'm sure she's just in shock from the crash."

After the doc finished up with lisa he went back out in the hall to inform Meg and Dean what was going on.

"Doc what's wrong with her why didn't she know who I was."

"I was afraid of this. Because of the blow to the head from the crash Lisa has amnesia. Now from what I can see she think today's date is April 6th 2013."

When Meg looked at dean she could see the color drain from his face.

"Dean what's wrong."

"April 6th that was night Pamela died. I didn't meet lisa till 2 weeks later at the bar. Oh my god. If she doesn't remember me she won't know who Matthew is."

"Matthew." The doc asked.

"Her son, our son."

"Doc how long will she be like this." meg asked

"It's hard say. It could be a week, a month, a year or forever. For now we need to keep her calm and not shock her. Her memory could back but we can't bombard her with questions and things in her life her memory needs to come back naturally or it may never come back."

"So if she doesn't get her memory back everyone's she's met she won't know who they are."

"Yes. I'm very sorry. I'll recommend someone that deal's with memory loss. But for now being patient with her will be the best thing." The doc said leaving meg and dean.

"Meg what are we gonna do."

"I don't know. But for right now like the doc said we need to be patient. Can you do that. Can you do that for lisa."

"Yeah I can. I lost pam. I'm not gonna lose lisa to. Even If I have to wait forever I'm not letting her go not again."

"Dean. Why did she run out like that."

Dean looked down and signed.

"Because I couldn't put the past behind me. I'll never forgive myself If I don't get my lisa back." Dean said feeling the tears build up.

Meg patted dean on the back. He regained himself and they headed back into lisa's room.

"Hi gorgeous." Meg said.

"Hi." Lisa said looking at dean.

Dean smiled so did lisa.

"I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm dean." he said reaching out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Lisa said shaking his hand. That's when she felt a spark flow through her. "How do I know you."

"Umm sweetie you've had a pretty crazy night why don't you get some sleep and we can talk more in the morning ok."

"Yeah ok." Lisa said.

Dean and Meg were about to walk out of the room when lisa spoke up.

"Dean."

"Yeah."

"Did you save my life."

"Yeah. I did."

"Thank you. I hope you'll come back with meg tomorrow."

"I would like that. Get some sleep beautiful." Dean smiled.

Lisa smiled to.

After they left her room they headed down to the waiting room where seth was sitting with brie and bryan. John and Nikki were sitting next to roman and asleep on roman was matty.

"Dean. How is she."

"Umm she's ok. She's got a broken wrist like you heard and some cut and bruises."

"Dada."

"Hey champ. Come here." Dean took matt and walked over and sat down.

"Megan what's wrong." Roman asked.

Meg watched dean go to the other side of the room and sit back down with matt cuddling him in his arms. She walked over and sat with everyone else.

"It's bad guys it's really bad."

"Wait dean just said she would be ok." Seth said.

"Physically yes she's gonna be fine. But Mentally no."

"Meg." Roman said grabbing her hand.

"She's got amnesia."

"What." Everyone said.

"Yeah she didn't remember Dean. She thinks it's April 2013."

"You mean she doesn't know who any of us are." Nikki asked.

"Yes Nikki. And the worst part is." Meg said tears running down her face.

Seth held meg in his arms.

"Guys if lisa doesn't know any of us. Will she remember matty."

"I don't know. The doc said her memory could come back or it could never come back." Meg said.

Roman looked over at dean holding a now sleeping matt in his arms tears streaming down his face.

The one thing roman needed to do was to get the reason why lisa stormed out of the house tonight but for now his brother was gonna need him now more than ever.

(_ok guys I had to go back and fix a few things in the previous stories I had to change the dates on the picture that pam gave dean. I hope It isn't to messed up. Thanks so much for all the reviews it's what is keeping me going on this.) _


	47. Chapter 47

The next morning Dean, Meg, Seth and Roman were all at dean's place. Everyone else got back on the road. Dean phoned Stephanie and told her what happened to lisa and her condition she gave the shield boys time off to take care of lisa.

Seth and Roman were in the living room playing with matt while dean and meg were in the kitchen trying to figure out what to do about Lisa.

"Ok so what we need to do first is jog her memory." Meg said.

"Meg you heard the doctor any bombardment about her past and it cause a permanent memory lose. I want her to remember us to but I don't wanna cause any more damage I've already done if to her."

"Dean what did you two fight about anyway."

Dean sighed he knew this was coming.

"Have you ever had someone that effected your life so much that you just didn't know how to let them go."

"Yeah I have. My Mom was a big part of my life when she died I lived in the past and the funny thing is it was lisa that told me living in the past was no way to move forward letting go was the best thing to do and that's what I did. I let go of the past and looked toward the future. Is that what you two were fighting about. You living in the past."

"Yeah. A while ago my ex's sister Carrie invited me and lisa over to her place for dinner. Well that went as well as I thought it would. Carrie just wouldn't stop bringing things up about the past I had with Pamela. She would show me pictures and talk about the good old days. And I just sat there and didn't say a damn thing. Lisa overheard a conversation Carrie and I had about how if Pamela was still alive that we would probably be married and have a family."

"Oh I bet that sat well with lisa."

"It didn't. She blew up at Carrie. As we were about to leave Carrie gave me this huge envelope."

"What was in it."

"Old pictures and ticket stubs from dates we went on. And there was a letter that Pam wrote me but she never got it to me."

"That's it that's what the fight was about."

"No inside the letter was a picture of Pam wearing one of my old Indy shirts and hold a teddy bear that I got her when we went to out first baseball game together. And that's what set me off."

"Set you off what do you mean."

"I hid it from lisa that the picture was something I couldn't let go of. I guess she came looking for me and I was held up in the bathroom talking to a stupid freaking picture. Telling the picture how much I miss her and how much I wish she was here. But I did something that I don't even wanna forgive myself for."

"Dean what did you do."

"Lisa asked me if when we made love if I was thinking about Pamela. When I didn't answer her that's when she stormed out of the bedroom and downstairs."

"Oh dean how could you."

"I know. I'm shit I know. I don't deserve to have her or matty in my life. If I could go back if I could go just go back and just make her stop. Take the keys away from her tackle her to the ground anything to stop her from walking out and getting in that car. It's my fault she's there it's my fault she doesn't remember any of us." Dean said feeling the tears fall down his face.

Meg got up and walked over to dean and squatted down in front of him.

"Dean. Listen to me. Yes you royally messed up. But I know lisa. When and I do mean when she gets her memory back she might slap you but she'll forgive you do you wanna know why."

Dean shook his head.

"Because she loves you. Just because her mind is basically locked up. You and Me are gonna do whatever we can to unlock it and bring our girl back to us. And most importantly bring matty back his mommy."

Dean smiled.

Dean and Meg headed to the hospital to take with lisa's doctor.

Seth and roman stayed behind to watch matt.

"So doc how is she today." Meg asked.

"She's doing ok this morning. She's a little sore but that's to be expected."

"We were hoping we could maybe show her some pictures maybe to help with her memory lose." Meg asked.

"Yeah sure I don't think that would hurt but I gotta warn ya if she start asking to many question I will stop you."

"Thanks doc." Dean said.

The doctor, dean and meg went into lisa's room.

"Hi lisa."

"Hi doc. Hi meg." Lisa said. When she looked at dean her smiled was as big as she could get it. "Hi dean."

"Hi. How ya feeling." Dean asked

"Ok. I'm glad you came back dean."

Dean smiled.

"So lisa your friends here wanted to show you some pictures to maybe jog your memory. You think your up for that." The doc asked.

"Yeah. I would really like to know where the last year of my life went."

"Well hopefully seeing some pictures might help." Dean said.

After an hour of looking at pictures and hearing stories lisa was putting things together but she still didn't remember anything.

"Ok. So I remember that Jake broke up with me. But what I don't remember is meeting you Dean. How did we meet."

"Well you were with meg at the bar. You were sitting there alone cause meg kinda went off with some her guy friends."

"Yeah meg does that a lot." Lisa said looking at meg and smiling.

"Hey like I always say why sit and wait for the fun to come to you, you should always go toward the fun." Meg said.

lisa just smiled when meg said that.

"Well like I said meg went looking for fun and there you were sitting at the bar all alone drinking a beer. I came over and introduced myself."

"What did we do after that."

"We went back to my place."

Lisa could feel her cheeks start to blush.

"Did we you know have sex." lisa said shyly smiling.

"I think you've had enough of a trip down memory lane tonight I promise when you get out of here I'll tell you anything you want." Dean said.

A few minutes later Dr Phillips came in to check on lisa.

"So how did things go."

"They went good but I still can't remember anything."

"Now lisa it's gonna take some time but I think your friends are gonna do what they can. I've told them not to bombard you with a lot right out of the gate. One day at a time. Now I've got some good news and some bad news."

"What's the good news."

"The good news is I'm releasing you in the morning."

"That's great. but what's the bad news doc." Dean asked

"The bad news is. Imp putting you on bed rest for at least a month."

"A month on bed rest well that's ok I still have my apartment don't I."

"Lisa you can't be alone you need someone with you for a little while."

"Well that's ok umm meg you can stay with me."

"Honey you don't have your apartment anymore."

"I don't then where do I live"

"You live with me."

"You and I live together dean."

"Yeah you me and my son matt."

"You have a son."

"Yeah long story and I will be happy to tell you another time."

"Well I guess it's settled I'm going home." Lisa said.

Lisa grabbed dean's hand but when dean looked down at lisa holding his hand her fingers were laced with dean's and she was tapping her index finger on dean's palm.

When he saw her doing this he smiled . This was something lisa did when she was nervous.

He smiled and thought that maybe lisa was remembering something yes it was little but it was something.

It was the first time in the last 48 hours that dean had hope that lisa would remember him. Now the only thing he had to do was try to find a way to tell lisa that matt was there son together.

"Well I think we should go and let you get some sleep." Meg said.

"Oh ok." Lisa said.

"We'll see you in the morning ok." Dean said giving lisa a kiss on her cheek.

When she closed her eyes she saw a flash. She saw dean smiling.

"I love you baby you make me so happy."

"I love you to dean."

After the memory came and went lisa just shook it off.

"You ok." Dean said leaning back after he kissed lisa's cheek.

"Yeah just a flash that's all."

"A flash like a memory. Can she be having those so fast doc."

"It's a possibility. Can you tell me what it was lisa."

"It was like a flash of light and I saw you dean."

"What were we doing."

Lisa was embarrassed to say what he said to her.

"I couldn't tell it happened so fast."

"Well that's ok. Don't worry the memories will come. You just need to be patient."

Lisa nodded her head.

"Ok. Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Lisa said with a sad tone in her voice.

Meg pulled dean over to the side.

"Dean why don't you stay here with her."

"You think that's a good idea."

"Yeah. Look at her she looks so sad and lonely and maybe you guys can talk more."

Dean nodded.

"Um hey doc do you think it would be ok if I maybe stayed here tonight."

Lisa smiled.

"Well it's really not aloud but I don't see why not. But lisa needs her rest Mr. Ambrose."

"Yes sir."

After meg and the doc left dean went over to the bed and held lisa's hand.

"Dean can I ask you something."

"Sure you can ask me anything."

"Do you love me."

"With all my heart."

"I wish I could remember it. But there's something about you that just makes me feel so amazing I can't explain it." lisa said with tears in her eyes.

Dean sat next to her on the bed take her in his arms.

"Hey don't cry. You'll remember."

"But what if I never do what if I go the rest of my life not knowing who you are or who any my friends are. I don't want you to have to spend the rest of your life waiting for me to remember you deserve to be happy." Lisa said snuggling her head into dean's neck.

"I am happy. I'm happy your going to be ok. And I'm happy being right here with you. And don't you worry I'm not going anywhere not ever again." Dean sighed. "I'm the reason your here in this hospital bed lisa. I was so stupid I should have burned that picture the first time I it I never ever should have opened up that envelope carrie gave me. I was living in the past but not anymore from now I'm gonna focus all my energy on you and getting you back to the women I love. Not only that matty he needs his mom. I love you so much I'm so sorry. Lisa." Dean said when he looked down lisa had fallen asleep.

He sighed when he saw she was sleeping she didn't hear anything he to her. He kissed the top of her head. And drifted off to sleep himself.

He hoped that lisa being home with him would spark a memory or two.


	48. Chapter 48

The next morning when lisa woke up she felt arms wrapped around her. When she moved her head and looked up she saw dean laying in the hospital bed with her. She smiled.

But her smiled soon faded.

Here she was in the arms of a man she didn't even know. She wanted to know him she wanted to know everything about him.

Her heart was telling her you know this man you love this man but her head was telling her that she didn't know who he was. She let her head override her heart.

Dean started to stir. He looked down and saw lisa looking at him.

"Morning." Dean said.

"Morning."

"How ya feeling."

"Ok." Lisa said.

Dean took his arms from around lisa and got up out of the bed.

"Dean."

"Yeah."

"How long have we lived together."

"A few months."

"Oh. So were dating and I live with you. Do we sleep in the same bed."

"Yes. But if you feel more comfortable in separate rooms I understand. In fact our friends Seth and roman are at my house watch my son for me. And meg is getting your room ready."

"Do you have a picture of your son."

"Umm yeah." Dean said going in his wallet pulling out a picture of Dean and matt from just before his birthday party. He looked at it and remember when lisa took it and smiled and handed it to lisa.

"Oh he's cute. He looks just like you. What's his name."

"Matthew. Matthew Jonathan."

"Gift of god."

"What."

"Matthew it mean's Gift Of God."

"How did you know that."

"I don't know it just came to me. Maybe I read it in book." Lisa said

"Well good morning folks. How ya feeling lisa."

"I feel good doc. When can I go home."

"I don't see why you can't go home today."

"Really." Lisa smiled.

Dean smiled to. Considering the last time he saw lisa she was crying it was so heartwarming to see her smile.

"Great well I'll get your release papers so you can get out of here."

Dean followed the doc outside so lisa could get dressed.

"Doc. Can a person with memory lose remember something she read in a book."

"Yes of course why do you ask."

"Well lisa asked to see a picture of our son."

"Did she remember your son."

"No but when I told his name she gave the meaning of his name."

"Well it is possible that lisa could have small bits and pieces of her memory coming back but Mr. Ambrose remember what I said."

"Yes I know don't force her memories will come back when she's ready for them to."

"Now she's going back to your home correct."

"Well it's out home."

"You must let her live her own life. Don't discard her from doing what she wants. Her memories are just that hers you see her brain is like a computer. It needs to reboot there might be some hiccups along the way but you need to be as calm and patient as possible."

"I understand."

"Now her being with you might help the process of her memories to come back. Just ease her into things. Here is the name of one of my colleges who specialize in people with memory lose. I'll have him get in contact with you and set something up."

"Thanks doc." Dean said taking the card from the doc.

He head back in the room and saw lisa sitting on the bed crying.

"Lisa what's wrong."

"I can't my shoes tied. I tried tying one and slipping it on but I almost fell off the bed."

"Here let me help you." Dean said. "Now I'm only helping you till you can do this yourself ok."

"Ok. Thank you dean."

"Don't thank me. Just doing my job."

Lisa smiled. But what lisa did next surprised dean.

While he was bending down tying lisa's sneaker she reached forward and ran her hand through his hair. At first he thought he was day dreaming but when he looked up lisa's hand ran down the side of his face. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling.

"Hmm you need hair cut cowboy."

Cowboy it was the nickname she would call him when they would lay in bed together after they made love. She would run her fingers through his hair.

"What did you say."

"Huh. What."

"Cowboy you called me cowboy."

"I did." Lisa said then she smiled. "Yeah I did. Maybe I'm remembering something. That's a good sign right."

"That's a great sign." Dean said hugging lisa.

Dean smiled this was the first sign of lisa's memories starting to come back.

But he wondered how lisa would react when she see's matt for the first time.


	49. Chapter 49

Later that day dean took lisa home. when they got to the house dean could feel his stomach get tighter and tighter. he pulled the car up to the front of the house.

"Wow this is where we live." Lisa said looking at the house.

"Yep. Home sweet home."

Lisa was about to open the car door when dean stopped her.

"Lisa wait I'll come around and help you." Dean said getting out of the car and opening up the passengers side and helping lisa out.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Dean said helping lisa up the stairs and into the house. "Seth, Roman, Meg where here."

Dean helped lisa over to the couch. She sat down and dean placed a pillow under her left wrist.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hi meg." Lisa said giving meg a hug.

"Hi lisa um do we look familiar to you."

Lisa looked at the two men standing in front of her and smiled.

"Of course."

Dean smiled.

"Your dean's friends."

Dean's smile faded.

"Yeah I'm Seth." Seth said shaking lisa's hand.

"And I'm roman."

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm sorry that I don't remember who you are. The doc said that my memory might come back. I just have to take it one day at a time. I can see your both disappointed."

Roman sat down next to lisa.

"Disappointed no we could never be disappointed in you. We love you and whatever questions you wanna ask you just ask and we will tell you whatever you want." Roman said.

"Thank you roman." Lisa said. "Christina is a very lucky little girl to have you as her daddy."

dean, roman, Seth and meg looked at each other in shock.

"What did you say lisa."

"Christina is your daughter's name. She looks just like you. I don't know how I know that. How do I know that."

"Lisa calm down remember what the doctor said your memories will come back in bits and pieces you just need to put them together like a puzzle." Dean said.

"Ok. I'm sorry about the outburst. I guess this is gonna take some getting use to."

"Hey don't worry. Actually I think Christina will be happy to know that you remember her. She loves you a lot."

Lisa smiled and gave roman a hug.

Later on that night the gang sat outside and had some dinner.

"Wow meg I can't believe you remembered my fav dish." Lisa said

"Of course I remembered we use to eat this all the time."

Meg made lisa's favorite dish. Beef stroganoff.

The gang sat and talked about things. Lisa watched Dean, Seth and Roman laugh. She felt something when dean would laugh it was like a warmth inside her. She looked at him and smiled. He turned to her and smiled back.

"Hey." meg nudged her.

"What."

"What. I see how your looking at him."

"I just can't help it meg. There's something about him. They way he looks at me it's like were meant to be together. I just wish I could remember."

"You will honey you'll remember."

Lisa just smiled.

Later that night lisa was in her room reading when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I just wanted to come and see if you've got everything you need."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Dean can you sit here with me."

Dean came in and sat down on the bed.

"You ok."

"No not really. Can I tell you something."

"Sure you can tell me anything."

"During dinner tonight when you were talking to your friends I felt something."

"You felt something like a memory."

"No not a memory it was more like a feeling."

"What kind of a feeling."

"This is really embarrassing."

Dean moved closer to lisa and took her hand.

"Don't be embarrassed." Dean said.

"Ok. Well when I watched you laughing with seth and roman I felt this warmth like we've known each other forever. And it just kills me that I can't remember any of it." Lisa said crying.

Dean pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Lisa you have to stop. Look I want your memories to come back just as much as you do. But you can't rush them ok." Dean said.

"Ok."

Dean started to lean in close to lisa she began leaning in to but they were interrupted by the sound of a baby crying.

"Damn. Wait here I'll be right back."

"Is that your son."

"Yeah."

"Can I come with you."

"Uh are you sure your up for that."

"Yeah I would love to see your son."

In the back of Dean's mind he wanted to tell her that matt was there son but he knew it would just send her over the edge.

Lisa followed dean into Matt's room.

"Hey champ what's wrong. Oh I see what's wrong your wet. Come on let's get you dried."

"Momma."

Lisa smiled.

"Does he call everyone momma."

"Yeah he does he even roman momma."

"Hi matt. I'm lisa. I'm a friend of your daddy's."

Matt just looked at lisa and smiled.

"He's got your eyes dean."

"Yeah but he's got his mother's smile." Dean said seeing lisa smile.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to his mother."

"It's um very complicated. I did something to her I shouldn't have."

"Did ya kill her."

"What."

"Oh I'm sorry I was just kidding."

"It's ok. NO I was in a relationship before I met matt's mother a few weeks before I met her she died in a car accident and well I met matt's mom and well she's gone cause I couldn't stop living in the past." Dean said rocking matt back to sleep.

"I'm sorry dean. Well you look like your doing a pretty good job raising him alone."

"That's the thing I'm not alone I've got my friends and Meg's been helping."

"Yeah Meg's a good friend she'll give you the shirt off her back if she thought you needed it. Well it's late I should really get to bed."

"Hey maybe tomorrow you and me could sit and talk."

"Yeah I'd love that." Lisa said.

She walked over and gave dean a kiss on his cheek. Then she leaned down and gave matt and soft kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight matt. I hope to get to know you better."

Lisa left matt's room and went back to hers.

Dean stayed behind and talked to matt.

"Don't worry buddy I'm gonna get mommy back. I have to. God I want her back so much champ. Your gonna be a big part in getting mommy back to us ok. Sweet dream buddy. I love you." dean said giving matt a kiss on the forehead.

He walked out of matt's room and headed back to his. He pasted lisa's room and saw her door open a little crack he opened it and saw lisa sleeping peacefully.

He quietly walked over to her bedside and moved a strand of hair from her face. He leaned down and kissed her softly on cheek and whispered.

"I love you."

He left her room and went back to his got in bed and drifted off to sleep.

He hoped that his lisa would come back to him. But how would she react when she remembers why she got in the accident in the first place.


	50. Chapter 50

As the days turned into weeks lisa was getting bits and pieces of her memories but nothing big yet. And this was started to frustrate her.

One afternoon she was sitting outside watching Dean and matt play in the pool. She enjoyed watching Dean play with his son.

Hearing them laugh warmed her heart. But apart of her wished she could remember her life and remember her friends.

Dean was in the pool with matt when he looked over and saw lisa wiping some tears away. He got matt out of the pool put him in his towel then into his play pen. When he walked over to lisa he heard her sniffle.

"Hey what's wrong."

"You playing with your is just making me really wanna remember things."

"How is your therapy sessions going."

"Ok but he keeps wanting me to remember my childhood. I remember my childhood what I don't remember is being in love with you and I hate that. Dean whenever I'm around you all I wanna do is hug you and kiss you and just be with you. But I need to remember you first."

"Hey I've got an idea. I'm gonna call meg and ask if she can watch matt."

"Why."

"Cause I'm gonna take you out to some places that might help jog your memory. You think your up for that."

"Yes anything that will help me remember my life I'm so up for it. I'll go get dressed." Lisa said giving dean a kiss on the cheek.

Dean called meg to come over and watch matt and she gladly agreed.

A hour later lisa and dean were out and about in down town vegas.

The first place dean took her to was the bar where they first met. When they walked in lisa looked around.

"I know this place. It's now don't tell me. Tom this is tom's place." Lisa said smiling.

"Yeah that's right and look who's behind the bar. You wanna go say hi."

"Umm yeah I guess."

Dean and lisa walked over to the bar to say hello.

"Hey tom." Dean said.

"Hey Man who's it going." Tom said. He smiled when he saw lisa.

"Hi Tom." Lisa said shyly.

"My god you look amazing honey. How's the head."

"It's ok. There's a lot I still don't remember but it's coming back in pieces. Dean thought it would be a good idea if he took me out to all the places we went to together. So he brought me here where we first met."

"That's a good idea. And so what do you remember."

"Well I remember you and I remember sitting right over there at the end bar. And I was drinking a don't tell me. A miller lite."

"That's good lisa keep going." Dean said.

"I was sitting at the bar because meg brought me here." Lisa said closing her eyes when she did that she could see everything so clear. "I had just broken up with Jake and meg found one of her friends and went off to talk to them leaving me alone at the bar."

Dean was shocked at how much lisa was remembering but he wasn't about to stop her.

"I was upset and alittle depressed so I was drowning my sorrows in beer I was on my 2nd no 3rd beer when I saw tom talking to someone. And it was you." Lisa said looking at dean.

"Yep it was me. What else do you remember." dean asked.

"You sat down next me and said hello. But it was to loud to hear anything so we went outside and talked some more. I told you about why I was here and then we." Lisa said putting her hand on her mouth. "Oh my god."

"What's wrong."

Lisa got up and went outside.

"What was that all about."

"I think I know. I'll see ya later tom."

Dean headed outside to find lisa. When he found her she was sitting on a bench.

"Lisa are you ok."

"Yeah I think so."

"What happened."

"Dean I remembered what we did after we left the bar."

"You do."

"Yes. We went back to your place and drank a lot and then we had oh my god I'm so embarrassed to say it."

"We had sex."

"Yeah. Oh god what I thinking. I've never done anything like that before."

"Yeah I know you said that. Do you rememeber anything else after that."

"Just in the morning I left. And I'm so sorry I didn't leave you a note or anything."

"Hey that's all in the past what matters is you remembered something big."

Lisa smiled.

"But why do I get this feeling that there's something else bigger then this."

"_Oh yeah there is something much bigger then that lisa."_ Dean thought to himself.

He looked at lisa and could tell she was drained.

"Hey what do you say we go home."

"Yeah I am kinda tired. Remembering things is hard work."

After they got home lisa went straight to her room. When she got ready for bed she got comfortable and drifted off to sleep dreaming of the night her and dean had sex.

She could feel his lips on hers, his hands caressing every inch of her body, giving her so much pleasure. She was in a euphoric dream state that she didn't wanna wake up. But she did when she woke up and looked at the clock it was 9am the next morning.

She got up and got dressed and headed downstairs where she heard dean and he didn't sound happy.

"Look I can't just drop everything and come into town. Well who am I gonna get to watch my son. Ok yeah ok I'll be there. Shit." He said slamming the phone down.

"Is everything alright dean."

"Yeah just I gotta go into town and do some stuff for work. Which mean's I gotta go wake up matt and get him dressed."

"Well I'll watch him if you want."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why afraid I'm gonna remember something I shouldn't."

Dean just looked at lisa.

"I'm sorry it was a joke. Look dean I can see your stressed just let me watch matt and I promise if I have trouble I can call meg."

"Ok. I made up some bottle there in the fridge. His jar food is in."

"The cabinet next to the fridge." Lisa said with a shocked look on her face.

Dean was shocked as well.

"How did I know that."

"Um you must have heard me tell meg once."

"Yeah that must be it. Ok so I now where his food is and the bottles anything else I should know."

"Nope. I'm sure it will come naturally to you." Dean said giving lisa a kiss on the cheek and grabbing his phone and keys and headed out the door.

About an hour later lisa was sitting in the living room when she heard Matt crying she put down her book and headed up to his room.

"Hi matt." Lisa said.

Matt reached out to her. She picked him up.

"Oh I see what the problem is you need a changing." Lisa said taking him over to the changing table.

"Ok let's see if I can do this. I never changed a baby before. This can't be to hard right." Lisa said.

But to lisa's surprise she changed matt with ease.

"Hmm was easier then I thought. I'm kind of a pro at this."

After lisa had changed matt she took him down stairs and fed him.

She laughed when matt tried to feed himself.

"Your very good at that matthew. I bet your daddy taught you that."

"Momma."

"Oh sweetie I'm not your mommy."

"Momma Momma."

"I kinda wish I was your mommy." Lisa said.

When matt smiled at her with his toothless grin she smiled at him.

"You look so much like you daddy. You know matt I think your daddy and I are getting really close. I know I can never take the place of your mommy but I hope one day I have a little boy just like you."

Matt smiled once again.

3 hours later a tired and very pissed off Dean came home to find lisa and matt sleeping on the couch.

He walked over to the couch and saw Matt cradled in Lisa's arms his little hand holding her finger. This brought a tear to dean's eye. Matt started to stir.

"Hey shhh big boy your gonna wake up mommy. Come on." Dean picked up matt taking him up to his room. After he got matt settled in for his afternoon nap he went back downstairs where lisa was still sleeping.

He walked over to the couch and watched her sleep. He kneeled down in front of her. Placing his hand on her hand.

"Come back to me baby. Come back to us. To me. To matty we need you. Matty need his mommy back. I promise you if you come back to us I'll make sure you and matt are the only people in my heart. I need you baby I miss you so much. I love you." Dean said.

Lisa started to stir. But she didn't wake up she started talking in her sleep.

"Hmmm I love you dean."

Dean smiled and kissed her forehead. He got on the couch behind and held her in his arms. She turned over and placed her head on his chest.

Dean held her close and smiled.

All he wanted was lisa to come back to him and to matt. He needed her and deep down in her heart she needed him to.

But she needed to unlock that memory along with so many others.


	51. Chapter 51

A few weeks later it was just after the holidays and dean was worried he would have to go back on the road soon and he wasn't sure what he was gonna do.

One afternoon lisa was sitting outside with meg and dean could hear them talking.

"So how are things going in the old noggin."

"Ok I guess. I've been remembering little things but nothing big well unless you call me remembering sleeping with dean big." Lisa said.

"Girl your blushing. You remembered a lot about that night didn't you."

"Every single second of it. The touching the kissing the sex and it was incredible. But meg I feel like there's something else but I just can't put my finger on it. There's like this big gigantic piece of my brain that I just can't unlock."

"Have you told your therapists about it."

"Yeah and he sucks. Every time I tell him something he tells me. Now lisa we will get that another time I wanna hear about your childhood. My childhood. I tell him all the time I remember my childhood what I can't remember is this big memory that is just hanging over my head. All I wanna do is remember my friends, my life and I wanna remember what dean mean's to me." Lisa said.

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Honey you'll remember."

"When. When will I remember I'm so sick of waiting I just wanna remember. I just wanna remember." Lisa said crying.

She got up and walked over to the edge of the pool and let the tears fall.

Meg came up behind her and put her arms around her best friend.

"Honey listen to me. Memories are a fickle thing I read about a women that lost 3 years of her life cause she was in a car accident like yourself. She tried and tried and tried until she just couldn't do it anymore and then one everything she ever lost came back. She went to sleep one night the next morning she woke up and remembered everything her husband her kids her life."

"So your saying if I just stop trying to remember everything will come back."

"Maybe. I think what you need is a spa day. A little mani Pedi maybe a nice long massage and a nice big dinner on me what do ya say."

"Yeah I think that would amazing. Let me go get changed."

Lisa hugged meg and went back into the house.

"Hey everything ok."

"Yeah just a little mental break down but I'm ok. Listen meg and I are gonna have a girls day."

"Good. I think it will do you some good to get out of here and relax."

"I'm gonna go up and get changed." Lisa said giving dean a kiss on cheek.

After she was done getting dressed she walked passed matt's room and heard him babbling to himself. She looked in and saw him sitting in his crib playing with something. She went in to see.

"Hey baby boy. Whatcha got there."

"Dada."

"Oh it's your daddy's action figure. You have fun playing with that. Be good for daddy ok. I love you buddy." Lisa said kissing matt on the head.

After lisa left the room and headed back downstairs she saw dean sitting on the couch on the phone.

"Yeah ok I'll call you on Friday alright thanks man. Later. Hey you look amazing."

"Thanks. I shouldn't be home to late."

"Don't worry you spend all the time you want out with meg. I think a day/night out with her will do you some good." Dean said giving her a hug and kiss.

Later at the spa lisa was enjoying her massage. It was relaxing her the point where she almost dozed off a few times.

"Now lisa I'm just gonna work on your neck and back that's where ladies in your condition carry the most tension." Said the man working on Lisa's neck.

When they got to the spa meg told them about Lisa's memory loss so they sent her to Jayson Kendrick a very well known massage therapist.

"Thanks. Have you worked with many women with memory loss."

"Yes all the time. I had a women in here about a month ago she fell and hit her head and lost about 4 year of her life. She tried everything. and when I say everything I mean everything until her doctor told her that a massage will help release the tension build up."

"Well did it work."

"Yes it did. She was so tense and tight and when I gave her the same type of massage I'm giving you 3 days later everything came back and as the storybooks say she lived happily ever after."

This gave lisa some hope something she hasn't felt in awhile.

As he worked on her tense area's lisa could just feel the tension and her stress just melt away. and she became more and more relax with each passing second.

After a couple hours at the spa lisa and meg headed to dinner.

"Wow I'm telling a spa day was just what I needed work is kicking my ass."

"Yeah I'm sure it is."

"So how was your massage I hear Jayson is a wonder with his hands."

"It was great I feel really relaxed."

"Good I think that's what you needed. Your to stressed out like I said you just needed a little stress reliever. Now me my stress reliever is well a hot guy and bottle of booze."

"Meg please. Do you remember the last time I had a hot man and a bottle of booze. 9 month later I had matty." Lisa said.

Meg choked on her cosmopolitan.

"Lisa what did you say."

"I said the last time I had a hot man and a bottle of booze 9 months later I had matty." Lisa said then it clicked in.

"Oh my god meg. I remember matty. My little boy my son. With dean my son with dean oh my god. I've gotta get home I gotta go see my son." Lisa said getting up and running out of the restaurant.

"Lisa wait."

"Meg I can't wait I need to get home. I wanna hold my son and kiss him and tell I love him."

"Honey I know you wanna do that. But I gotta ask you this. Is there anything else you remember."

"What else is there to remember I remember my son I remember my little boy."

"Yeah but what about dean."

"I remember he's matty's dad. Meg I just wanna go home and see my baby."

"Ok come I'll drive."

After meg and lisa left. Meg raced to get lisa home.

When she got there she ran into the house and called for dean.

"Dean. Dean are you here."

When she didn't hear anything she went upstairs to matt's room and saw his crib empty she then went dean's room and saw the light on and the sound of the tv. She looked in and saw Dean and Matty sleeping on the bed.

She smiled and walked over to the bed that's when matty started to stir.

"Hey baby boy." Lisa said picking him up and holding him close to her. "Oh god I've missed you so much. Mommy missed you. I'm so sorry I didn't remember you. I will never ever leave you again. My sweet little matty. I love you." Lisa said kissing matty's forehead.

A few minutes later lisa was sitting on the bed holding matt when dean woke up.

"Hmm hey your back. Lisa what's wrong."

"I remember him dean. I remember our son."

"What. How."

"I don't know. I was at dinner with meg and we were talking about stress relievers and it just came out. I remember him I remember when he was born. December 7th 2013 he weighted 7lbs I was in labor for what felt like forever. I called meg some really horrible names."

"What else do you remember."

"Well I remember when I saw you again. When I told you about him and you didn't believe me. I remember when I showed you the picture of him. And the look on your face. I remember when you first held him in your arms you were so afraid that you would hurt him. The first time you fed him."

"Yeah I was nervous as hell when I held him. What else do you remember."

Lisa started to blush.

"I remember our first night together. I remember the passion and touches and how you made me feel. And best thing is I remember how much I love you. I have missed you so much dean."

"Oh god baby I've missed you to you don't know how hard this past month has been." Dean said leaning in giving lisa a passionate kiss.

"Momma."

"That's right baby. I'm your momma." Lisa said laughing.

Dean was thrilled and excited to have his family back and that lisa was finally remembering things but she never said anything about the fight they had at matt's 1st birthday party. That was one memory he hoped she would never remember.


	52. Chapter 52

Over the next couple days lisa, dean and matt started to get back to there old routine.

Lisa loved waking up every morning in the arms of the man she loves. And she loved waking up knowing who he and matty are.

But dean still couldn't help but worry when lisa would remember the big memory that she still hasn't talked about.

One Saturday afternoon lisa was in the pool with matty.

"Matty your gonna drown mommy."

"Splash momma."

"No honey don't splash mommy." Lisa said smiling.

Matty just kept kicking his arms and legs splashing water everywhere.

"Dada."

"Hey champ. Hey baby."

"Hi. Honey can you get me his towel please its on the chair."

Dean walked over and picked up his towel and walked back over to the pool and picked up matty wrapping him in his towel.

After lisa got out and got dried she sat down next to dean and put her head on his shoulder.

"Hmmm. I love this view."

"Yeah me to it's so relaxing."

Dean heard lisa sigh.

"Hey what's wrong."

"Dean how much did I miss. I feel like I was gone forever."

"Well it was about two months. Have you remembered anything else."

"No but I do remember this little man's 1st birthday. Did we have a party for him."

"Umm yeah we did why."

"Just wondering I don't remember having one for him. Thank god I got that cast off a couple days ago. You've been such an amazing help to me while I was well gone I guess you could say I wanna do something special for you tonight."

"Baby you don't have to do that."

"No I want to. I know your leaving town tomorrow night and I wanna make you a good home cooked meal."

"Lisa honey you don't have to do that."

Lisa was about to say something when she heard someone calling dean's name.

"Dean. Yo dean where are."

"Out here roman."

"Dean does he know that I remember."

"No I haven't told anyone yet. I haven't seen roman and seth and in few weeks."

"Ok just play along." Lisa said winking at dean.

Roman and seth came out and saw lisa sitting on the chair.

"Hey guys." Roman and seth both said.

"Hi lisa how ya doing today." Seth said

"I'm ok. Still trying to remember."

"no progress honey." Roman asked.

"A little bit. I do remember some stuff."

"Oh like what."

"Well." She said looking at dean. "Seth you didn't believe that matt was dean's son. And when I showed you the DNA test you changed your tune." Lisa said

Seth had the look of astonishment on his face.

"And roman. When I was unsure about my feelings for dean you told me that dean was a strange one when it came to expressing himself that I need to just wait it out and I did and everything worked out." Lisa said.

"So you remember us." seth said.

"Ask me anything."

"Ok what did matt do when we were on the bus in Miami." Seth asked.

"Hmmm. He was sitting on your lap and you were bouncing him when you turned him around he threw up on you." Lisa said laughing.

Seth smiled and hugged lisa.

"Ok I got one. When you me seth and dean were backstage when you came to visit. What did matt do to vince."

"Wow. Dean was holding him and vince said hello and he gave him a raspberry." Lisa said.

"Oh my god baby girl it's so good to have you back." Roman said picking lisa up and spinning her around.

"But wait how in the world did your memory come back." Seth asked.

"I don't know it just came back."

"So you remember everything." Roman said.

"Well that's the strange part. I remember everything but what I don't remember is the accident and why I ended up in the hospital with a broken wrist. But I'm sure it was just some dumb drunk driver right."

"Yeah baby right." Dean said.

"Well I'm gonna take this guy up for his nap." Lisa said giving dean a kiss.

After lisa was gone roman talked to dean.

"Dean."

"What."

"She doesn't know about the fight."

"No roman I didn't."

"Dean what if she remembers."

Dean didn't say anything.

"Dean you have to tell her."

"I will roman."

"Before she remembers."

Dean just looked at roman.

"And before we leave for the road."

He knew he needed to tell lisa why she was in the hospital and lost her memory but he didn't know how.

Later that night lisa was sitting in the bedroom with matty on the bed with her.

Dean came in and smiled seeing lisa laying next to matt.

"Hey I see we've got company."

"Yeah. He's got the sniffles and a little fever. So I thought why not come in with mommy and daddy."

"What's wrong buddy do you have a cold." Dean said picking matt up watching him snuggle into his neck.

Lisa rubbed matt's back as he coughed.

"Maybe I should stay home and delay going back out on the road."

"No dean you've been away from the wwe for far to long. Besides I'm looking forward to spending some much needed mommy and matty time together." Lisa said rubbing matty's back.

"Umm lisa there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Ok. Here let me go take matt back to his room so we won't have any distractions." Lisa said taking matt from dean and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

After lisa left he took a deep breath. And looked in the mirror to give himself a little peep talk so to speak.

"Ok ambrose there's no turning back. You love her she has a right to know why she was in the hospital. Don't spaz out on this. Cause if you don't your gonna lose the two most amazing people in your life. Ok here goes."

Dean went back and sat on the bed and waited for lisa to come back for getting matty to sleep.

Once she walked through that door there was no turning back he had to do this cause if he didn't he didn't know what would happen if she remembered on her own.

Talk about world war 3.


End file.
